Big Time Brotherly Love
by SuperNeos2
Summary: Katie is kidnapped by a serial killer known as The Painter Killer. The killer leaves Kendall behind a box full of challenges/trials for him to complete. Meanwhile, James, Carlos and Logan conduct their own investigation to find the killer. Will he and his friends find her or will she become the ninth victim? Kogan bromance, Jarlos bromance. Little of every pairing will be seen.
1. Kendall: I Love my Sister

Disclaimer: Own NOTHING!

**Full Summary: **Katie is kidnapped by the serial killer, The Painter Killer. The killer leaves Kendall a box with challenges/trials that he must complete to find her. While Kendall does the trials, James, Carlos and Logan conduct their own investigation to find the killer. Will they find Katie in time or will she become the ninth victim?

AN: I might continue this if people like it, and if I do continue the updates will be kinda slow because of life and the other stories I'm working on.

PS: Kendall and Jo never got together.

Chapter 1- I Love my Sister

Kendall and his friends were walking back to the Palm Woods from their studio after a long day of recording harmonies. Kendall felt like his throat was on fire, as did the rest of his friends. Carlos was chugging down a bottle of water to get the burning sensation out of his mouth while Logan laughed at him and James laughed too before going back to the newspaper he's been holding since they left.

"Carlos, you're being overdramatic." Logan said, his laughs getting under control now after laughing for the past two minutes.

Carlos crushed the empty bottle of water before throwing it away, giving Logan a pout "No I'm not if anything, I'm being _under_ dramatic."

James laughed, his eyes glued to the paper "Sure you are Carlos, sure you are." He said sarcastically.

Kendall raised an eyebrow "Why are you even reading that paper?" he asked. James never cared too much for any type of news unless it was music related. So, to see him reading the paper was a shocker and miracle.

"If anything Kendall, _you _should be the one reading this, not me." He said, nearly tripping over a rock that was in front of his feet.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

James sighed for a second, his face growing concerned the next "The Painter Killer struck again and took another victim." He explained; stopping and showing Kendall the page he was on.

Kendall looked at the paper to see what it read. 'The Painter Killer Strikes Again' was written at the top in bold letters. Underneath that was a description about how the victim was another girl, an eleven year old girl to be precise, the eighth one this year. Kendall knew what James meant; James thought that there was a possibility that Katie can become one of the victims of this mad killer. But, James didn't know how far Kendall was willing to go to keep his sister safe from harm, not one clue at all.

About the Painter Killer, from what Kendall knew the killer was an artist as he/she always left paintings of the victims face beside their dead bodies, for whatever reason has yet to be confirmed. The killer always kidnapped girls between ten and thirteen years old, and within three to five days later the victims appear abandoned in front of their home, their face all cut up and rearranged. Police speculate that it's one of the killer's 'work of art' but Kendall thought it was just a sick twisted way to play with the victim before he/she killed her.

Kendall gave his friend a smirk "It's gonna take an army of 'Painter Killers' to take my sister from me James," he clenched his fist "And even then I still won't let the killer take her!" he exclaimed, a smile forming on his friend's faces.

"Katie is sure lucky to have a brother like you Kendall." Carlos said, Logan nodding in agreement with him.

"And we'll help you keep the killer away from her, even if we have to die to do it." Logan promised, giving his best friend a big smile.

"We're her brother's too, no matter what." James declared, ripping up the newspaper and crumpling it up before tossing it to the trash bin that was nearby, the paper missing horribly.

Carlos laughed at James' frowning face "Don't try to go for a career in basketball." He advised, James shooting him a nasty glare before going to pick up the paper. Carlos turned to Kendall "Enough about the killer, when are you gonna ask Jo out?" he asked, holding in another laugh at Kendall's blushing face.

"I don't like her," he lied, but knew it was futile. God, why did they all have to be so close to the point where they can tell when he was lying? It was quite annoying to say the least, especially since Carlos loved to tease him about him liking Jo.

Logan smirked "Then what's with the blush on your face?" he asked.

"What blush? I don't see a blush," Kendall said as he walked away, his fingers in his ears to tune them out.

"Now he's acting immature like you Carlos." Logan said as he followed Kendall, leaving a startled Carlos behind him.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" he asked as he chased after Logan, shaking his fists playfully at the laughing genius.

James had just made it to the paper he previously threw and placed it in the garbage. He looked forward and saw a shadow standing behind the corner, his eyes squinting to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him.

Just before he could go and get a better look, he heard Carlos yelling at Logan. He turned around to see his friends were leaving without him, making him gasp horrified.

"WAIT FOR ME!" he yelled, holding his hand up as he ran after his friends, although if he stayed a second longer he would've seen someone come out of hiding from the corner. The person was around 5'11, 6'1 with a black hat covering their head. The person had sunglasses on as well as a black jacket. They wore matching black pants and black sneakers.

Although the most interesting part of the person was the cold smirk on their face as they held a paintbrush and a sketchbook.

'Now it's Kendall Knight's turn to feel pain!' the person thought angrily before walking away back to wherever the hell they came from.

End of Chapter 1 of Big Time Brotherly Love

A new story I might continue if people like it.

Got the idea after replaying Heavy Rain yesterday on my PS3

Next Time: Kidnapped and Shattered


	2. Kendall: Kidnapped and Shattered

Disclaimer: Do not own BTR

Chapter 2- Kidnapped and Shattered

Kendall was sitting in Big Time Rush's apartment 2J, waiting for his friends to get ready. They decided to go and hang out by the beach today and decided to invite a few other friends. Kendall, of course, decided to invite Jo. Oh how he liked her. But, he was nervous to make a move for fear of rejection. Ironic how he was always so confident and can do anything but couldn't get the guts to ask one girl out.

James thought it was funny, which irritated Kendall to no end as he and Carlos would screw around with him for that. Example being if they were in the lobby, Carlos would shout out "Hi Jo!" and being the moron he is, Kendall would turn to see nothing there and would hear the laughter of James and Carlos, and on occasion Logan.

They were also going to bring Katie, but for two reasons.

1) Mama Knight asked them to watch her.

2) He was still shaken about The Painter Killer striking again.

He didn't want to leave her alone on the off chance that the jackass can break in and do something to her. He wouldn't let it happen if he can help it, and he would 'help it' for as long as he can. Just the thought of his sister being taken by that monster and all the horrible and disgusting things he'll do is just too much to bear.

He heard Logan open up the bedroom door and heard him walk over. He knew he was staring at him but didn't look up to meet his gaze.

"What's got you down," he asked, taking a seat next to Kendall, who sighed.

"Just can't get it out of my head,"

Logan blinked "Get what out of your head?"

"The Painter Killer. I can't help but think that he might come after Katie next," he answered.

Logan sighed "We all fear that she can become a target buddy, but don't beat yourself up for nothing. Nothing is gonna happen to her,"

Kendall gazed at his friend "How can you know that?"

Logan smirked "Because your Katie's brother and you won't let anything happen to her."

Kendall laughed "Damn straight!" he said, a loud bang echoed from inside James' and Carlos' room.

Carlos came running out with James hot on his tail "I didn't mean to," Carlos tried to say.

James kept chasing him "Yes you did!" he yelled. Carlos took cover behind the kitchen counter, trying to avoid James' wrath.

Kendall and Logan blinked before sighing "What happened now?" Kendall asked.

James kept trying to get to Carlos but answered "He dropped all my hair care products from the shelf."

There was a long silence from Kendall and Logan "That's it? Really?"

James and Carlos halted for the moment "Well…yeah,"

"You need to calm down about the hair products James," Logan said, James gasping at him.

"HELL NO, MY HAIR IS WHO I AM!" he stated, grabbing a hold of his hair.

Kendall sighed "Well anyway, Katie, Jo and everybody else is waiting for us in the lobby. We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago but SOMEONE likes to take his sweet time getting ready," he said, accusingly looking to James.

He held up his hands in defense "Hey it takes time to look this good." He said as they all started to head for the door.

"I'll fix your hair products when we come back James," Carlos promised.

"Oh you will, and they'll be in alphabetical order too." He said in all seriousness.

Logan tried to hold in his laugh but couldn't. When James got all serious about his hair and anything related, it was an amusing sight. He grabbed a hold on Carlos' shoulder "Close your mouth man, it'll get stuck like that." He warned as Carlos closed his wide open mouth.

Kendall sighed at his friend's as he locked the door behind them. They didn't see someone watching them from the end of the hall, with an evil smirk on their face.

'I'll make you pay for what you did to me Kendall. You, your sister and your friends will all pay dearly.' They said, following them from a safe pace, plotting something in their head.

Kendall and boys met up with everyone else after exchanging a few hellos. They all were taking a van that they rented for the day. With the boys and Katie were Jo, Camille, Guitar Dude, Tyler, Stephanie and The Jennifers.

Logan and Camille were in a conversation about a new role Camille was playing, James and Carlos were trying to flirt with The Jennifers and Stephanie respectively and Kendall and Katie were telling Jo, Tyler and Guitar Dude a story from Minnesota.

"No way," Jo bellowed, laughing so hard her guts started to hurt. Guitar Dude and Tyler were holding on to each other as they laughed.

Katie and Kendall nodded "It's true, Carlos cannonballed into the pool and lost his shorts," Katie said.

"He didn't notice until he walked into the lobby and once he did…I never seen someone run so fast before." He paused to think "Well, maybe when James woke up once and saw his hair was a mess. Now THAT was some of the fastest running I seen in my life."

The van bounced and suddenly stopped. Kendall and crew climbed out of the van and saw that one of the tires was blown out.

"How did this happen?" Carlos asked, leaning down to take a look.

Logan followed suit "Well, it looks like something popped it. Maybe some broken glass was scattered back there and we drove over it." He guessed.

Kendall smirked "Good thing overly paranoid Logie was tells us to bring a spare tire," he teased, starting to move to the back of the van.

Logan chuckled nervously "Well, guess I was right to be overly worried."

As Kendall was opening the back of the van and walking back with the tire, another car was driving by and smashed into the back of Kendall, sending him skitting across the pavement to where his friends were.

"KENDALL!" they all yelled, running to check on him. The car reversed and drove away from them.

"Katie, call 911!" Logan shouted, still looking at Kendall's bloody form but didn't hear a response. "KATIE, ANSWER ME!" he jerked his head to see she wasn't there.

He started to panic "Where's Katie?"

James looked around "She was right there!" he pointed to the right side of the van.

"You don't think that was..." Carlos paused, not being able to finish that sentence.

Logan and James knew what he was gonna say.

'The Painter Killer!'

End of Chapter 2 of Big Time Brotherly Love

OMG, IT HAS STARTED

Next Time: The Box


	3. Kendall: The Box

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **There might be some confusion on the chapter names from now on, but let me explain. A Kendall centric chapter will be titled 'Kendall: The Box', a James centric chapter 'James: The Wilsons'. Yes, those are real chapter names. Since I gave you James' chapter name, I'll give you Carlos' and Logan's since I hate leaving things half finished (most of my stories at this point are making me crazy because their like only half way done). Carlos' chapter is 'Carlos: Investigator' and Logan's 'Logan: Paranoid and Suspicion'. There will be other characters that will be centered on, depending on the situation. Oh yeah one more thing:**

**What pairings do you want? It can be slash if you want; I'll hold a vote and poll.**

**It will start off as Jendall though, and then it can stay like that or go into slash. Vote if you want on my profile or leave a review. Sorry about the long AN**

Chapter 3- Kendall: The Box

Kendall had a hard time opening up his eyes, feeling as if someone clipped weights onto them. His body felt sore and he had a massive headache. His ribs were hurting and when he tried to sit up, he felt a sharp pain that forced him to lie back down.

"Don't move," he heard a familiar voice say. He looked to see Logan sitting on a chair next to his bed.

"Where am I?" he asked, noticing Logan's face drop when he asked that.

"Hospital, you got hit by a car." He explained, standing up to move closer to his bed, now standing right next to him.

Kendall's eyebrows rose "Wait, got hit by a car? How did I get hit by a car?"

"When you were getting the tire from the back of the van, the car came out of nowhere and hit you in the back." He smiled sadly "You been out for around two weeks in a coma, we were all scared, especially your mom."

Kendall chuckled "Yeah, she always gets worried when me and Katie get hurt," he said, noticing Logan's face dropped at the mention of Katie.

"Kendall…about Katie," he said.

Kendall's heart was racing, making his ribs hurt even more then they already were. He sat up, despite the pain "What's wrong with Katie?"

Logan walked over to the counter in front of his bed and opened a drawer, pulling out a big piece of paper.

"What's that?" Kendall asked.

"Last week's newspaper," he explained, unfolding it to the headline. He closed his eyes tight as he held it open for Kendall.

Kendall squinted his eyes "Painter Killer takes a ninth hostage. Katie Knight: Younger Sister of Big Time Rush member/leader Kendall Knight." He said, surprisingly calm.

'3, 2, 1.' Logan counted down, hearing Kendall's gasp of shock.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" he yelled, Logan opening his eyes.

"When you were hit, we all went to check on you and when we turned around," he paused to take a breath "Katie was gone,"

"So the guy who hit me was…"

Logan nodded "Yes, The Painter Killer was the one who hit you…most likely anyway."

Kendall growled "That bastard, I'm gonna kill him."

"Or her, we don't know if it's a man or woman."

"And I don't care if it's a man, woman or a zombie. I'm still gonna kill the bastard."

"You can't do anything in your condition," Logan pointed out.

Kendall glared at him "I don't care if my arms, legs, head or even my soul is destroyed. I will find him and kill him,"

Logan gave him a sympathetic look "I know you want to save her Kendall, but you can't do anything."

"She's dead Logan, Katie is dead and it's his fault."

Logan blinked "She isn't dead Kendall. Her body hasn't appeared back at the apartment yet."

Kendall blinked back at him "Huh? How is that possible? The body is returned between three and five days. It's been two weeks, she should be dead."

Logan narrowed his eyebrows "Are you complaining that Katie is most likely alive?"

"HELL NO! But, it's confusing that she isn't dead yet." He pointed out, Logan nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but at least we have more time to find her." Logan pulled out his phone "I should let everyone know that you're awake again?"

"Again," Kendall asked.

Logan shrugged "Yeah, the first time was two days ago. You were kinda dizzy and made out with Jo,"

Kendall's eyes bugged out his head and blushed "REALLY?"

Logan smirked "Yep, it was hilarious. Got the whole thing on my phone," he said, waving it around for emphasis.

"What happened and why can't I remember it?"

Logan shrugged "Don't know, maybe because you were still injured. Or maybe because you were doped up because of the pain, I don't really know."

Kendall looked embarrassed "How did Jo react?"

"All I saw was her leaning in when you said that she was 'the most beautiful thing to graze the earth and the object of perfection'. After that James, Carlos and I just couldn't take it and laughed our asses off."

"I feel so embarrassed right now,"

"I would too," he said as James and Carlos came running in.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" they yelled in unison.

Logan smirked "I just told him what happened before," he said.

"Why Logan? What did I ever do to you?" Kendall mumbled.

James and Carlos got devious looks in their eyes. James put on a dizzy look "'Jo, you are so sexy and amazing,'"

Carlos clapped his hands together "'Oh Kenny, I love you so much, kiss me please,'" he said, both of the boys making kissing noises at each other.

"I don't sound like that," Jo whined as she stepped into the doorway.

Kendall looked the other way, surprisingly interested in a blank portion of the wall.

Jo noticed he was awake and squealed "YOU'RE OKAY KENDALL!" she yelled, running to give him a big hug.

Kendall blushed deeper, hearing his friend's snickers that they tried to hide, not well enough if he added. He hugged her back to not be rude, which was a bad idea as he felt his entire body start to hurt but again, didn't want to be rude and hurt her feelings.

Jo gave him a sad expression "I'm sorry about Katie Kendall."

Kendall sighed "It's alright, not like you did it and kidnapped her, nearly killing me in the process." He humorlessly laughed.

"Your mom's signing your discharge papers," Carlos said, his teasing attitude vanishing with the snap of the finger.

"Cool," he said.

"You gotta take it easy though. The only reason you're allowed to leave now is because you woke up before," James added, his teasing attitude gone as well.

Kendall shrugged "Whatever," he said.

Jo now felt really bad "Did I make you depressed," she asked.

"No, you didn't Jo. Don't feel bad about it, it's alright." Kendall assured her.

Jennifer Knight came walking, more like running, in "MY BABY BOY!" she exclaimed, running to give him a hug.

"Hey Mom, are you okay?" he asked.

"I should be asking you if you're okay. You are the one who got hit by a car afterall,"

"I meant about the whole…Katie, thing," he choked out, the hard fact that his sister was gone finally affecting him the way that it should.

Kendall was breaking down!

He cried into his mother's shirt, feeling like a six year old boy again.

His age when his dad left!

"It'll be okay Kendall,"

"I'm gonna find her Mom, I promise." He choked, feeling embarrassed by doing this in front of his friends.

James, Carlos and Logan looked at their leader/brother/friend cry for the first time in ten years. It killed them on the inside to see him cry like this. Kendall shouldn't cry, ever. He should stop them from crying.

They were gonna help him find Katie.

No matter what!

…

Kendall was strolling through the Palm Woods Lobby, having just left the hospital two days ago. He could walk fine now, his chest only hurting slightly. He can now move his arms and legs without too much pain and he didn't have a concussion from the fall he took.

He was going to pick up the mail, wanting to see if there was anything new for him. He was gonna help find Katie after he checked to see if there was mail for him, having missed two weeks of life.

He saw that he had A LOT of fanmail that was untouched for some reason. Couldn't James, Carlos or Logan get it? But now that he thought about it, they were worried sick about him after he was hit and worrying about Katie.

He pushed it aside to see a large box in the back, hiding behind the mail perfectly.

He pulled it out and examined it, no return address on it or a name. He blinked and opened it, before closing it again as soon as he saw what was inside.

"Hey Kendall," Jo called, walking back from the pool. Kendall hid the box behind his back, turning to face her. Jo smiled at him "You doing okay,"

Kendall nodded "Yeah, I'm doing fine actually. Thanks for asking."

"I gotta be a good girlfriend to my boyfriend."

Kendall's mouth dropped to the ground, almost dropping the box "Say what?"

"Yeah, we kissed. So that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend." She explained, leaning to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yay," he cheered, although it was kinda forced. He wanted her to be his girlfriend before, so why was he not excited? Maybe it was because they got together when he was doped or maybe it was because he was worrying too much about Katie.

"You wanna hang out?"

"I can't, gotta go and help with the investigation, give my story on what happened that day," he said. It wasn't a total lie. He did have to give his statement, but not until tomorrow. He just wanted to see what was in the box.

"Okay, I'll see you later then, boyfriend." She kissed him again before skipping away.

Kendall took off in a dash in the opposite direction into the stairway. He ran into 2J and set the box on the table. He was alone for now, his friends going to talk to the cops on how they can help and his mom was going to a church to light a candle for her daughter.

He realized how much he missed Katie.

He cried out tears as he pulled the lid off the box, seeing what he saw before. Five pictures, a gun, and a phone with a compatible memory card for it.

"What the…" he whispered, eyeing the pictures first, which had numbers on it. They were numbered 1-5. The pictures were of a bear, butterfly, lizard, shark and a rat. He picked up the gun and saw that it was Double Action Revolver, with the chamber all the way loaded with six bullets.

He took out the phone and memory card and placed the card inside, a screen loading up and an image of Katie appearing.

"Big Brother, save me please!" she cried in her jail cell.

"KATIE!" he yelled, watching as the image faded out and was replaced with a message.

'_5 messages, 5 pictures, 5 trials. How far are you willing to go to save your sister?'_

"All the way," Kendall whispered. He looked back to the pictures and picked up the bear, which had the number one on it.

"Your first trial is to show courage. How brave are you Kendall Knight?" he read, folding it back up and placing it in the box. He eyed the gun wearily, not wanting to hold such a weapon in his hands. But, wanting to make the guy pay, he took it and placed it in his pants, pulling his shirt so it didn't show and picked up the box.

He looked around to see where would be the best place to hide it. He thought about his and Logan's room, but the genius would've found it. James and Carlos' room was out of the question, nothing really needing to be said about that. His mom's and Katie's room was not the best idea; he didn't want her to find it.

So, he placed it in the Xbox box, which Carlos kept in case he needed to pack it for whatever reason, and closed it. He placed it back by the actual game system and adjusted it so it didn't stick out and walked out, into the city, heading to the address that read on the box, 1649 East Street.

The start of his hunt for Katie had officially begun.

End of Chapter 3 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Kendall is confused about his feelings for Jo. Is it nothing or is it something?

Also, does anyone think they know who The Painter Killer is? I know it's early but, if you think hard enough, you'll figure it out. Or is the killer an OC? Only I know.

I might bring in an OC to help them on their investigation as I need to give everyone a partner, Slight Spoiler:

Kendall will have Jo.

Logan will have Camille.

Carlos will have his Dad, which will be explained when it's his turn.

But James has no one. I don't want to give him Mama Knight as she will help the cops and there isn't anyone else that seems like a compatible partner to him. But I promise, the OC won't be a Mary/Gary Sue if I use one, trust me.

Next Time: James: The Wilsons


	4. James: The Wilsons

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush.

AN: **So far we have Kendall's dad and Jo as guesses for The Painter Killer, keep em coming. **

**Here's the intro to James' possible partner, let me know if you like him.**

**Logan won't have his chapter until 7. Carlos is next and then we're gonna check in on Kendall again.**

Chapter 4- James: The Wilsons

James was sitting in the chair by the computer at 2J, looking up any information he can on The Painter Killer. It was annoying because there wasn't anything new that had been updated from the past two weeks. He was scrolling through the little bio that the police had put together from past investigations.

"The killer is white, age not known due to face being covered up. Gender unknown, a clear picture not released. Only kills girls, aged between ten and thirteen, cuts the face, rearranging skin and leaving nasty scars with a picture of who they were before the killer starts work on them. Bodies are usually returned three to five days later, but it looks like the killer is taking a different approach as his latest victim has been missing for two weeks." James read out loud, sighing in defeat. He already knew all of this, having read about it in the paper a few weeks ago.

He powered the screen down, glancing at the notepad that he had by the desktop. Written in it were the names of the families of the other victims of the killer, each check marked off except one. The other families didn't want anything else to do with the killer, having already lost their daughter/sister/niece and couldn't do anything to get them back. At least one of the families was willing to talk, which gave him hope that he can find something.

He knows that the cops told him to not get involved, this matter best left handled to the authorities.

That made him laugh.

The so called 'authorities' couldn't find the killer before and even if the hostage now was the sister of a member of a famous music group, it didn't increase their chances of finding the son of a bitch.

He looked at the notepad again. The Wilsons, living at 1258 Madison Ave, which was roughly an hour drive from here. He had spoken to the brother, who agreed to talk to him about it, just asking that his parents didn't know as they wanted to bury the past with the killer behind.

The kid offered to meet him here at The Palm Woods as he was already gonna be in the area to run a few errands and could spare the time to come and talk to him, which made him happy.

He ripped the page out of the notepad and crumbled it up, putting it in his pocket for later use or to dump it so no one knew that he was getting involved.

He thought about how much this must be upsetting and hurting Kendall and Mama Knight. Kendall said that he loved his sister more then anything and would do anything to keep her safe. He hated the look of failure and pain on Kendall's face when he woke up and heard the horrible news that Katie had been kidnapped by the killer.

"What you up to James?" Carlos asked, appearing from the doorway, his phone in his hands.

James shrugged at his friend "Nothing much, just sitting here trying to see if I should change my hairstyle," he lied.

Carlos' fingers were moving across his screen, his face glued to his phone. He looked up after a second "Really? Your hair seems fine to me."

James smirked "To you, maybe. But to me, it has to be perfect and I don't think that this style is working out for me all that well. It's so last year,"

Carlos shrugged "Whatever you want to do with your hair is completely up to you." He said, moving to take a seat on the couch.

James narrowed his eyes at him "What's the matter with you? You seem a little out of it today," he asked. Carlos was never this quiet or reserved before about anything. He was usually active and going in any situation that came their way. Like once when Logan broke his arm, Carlos was always on the move helping the boy with anything that he needed. When James lost his voice, which was the worst week of his life, besides this of course, Carlos talked for him and voiced what he wanted to say. It was amusing to everyone to hear James stuff coming from the mouth of someone like Carlos.

But the time when Kendall's dad had left, saying that he, Katie and Mama Knight were holding him back and making him miserable, was the one where Carlos shined. He stayed by Kendall's side all the time for nearly six months, which is how long it took for Kendall to accept the fact that his dad was gone. He helped Kendall with what he needed, he played with him, kept him happy in anyway he could and that was when Kendall had declared Carlos as his best friend.

But now, Carlos was acting dead on the inside. He was absorbed in something by the way he was browsing through his phone; he was ignoring him and giving him out of character answers. Maybe the whole Katie getting kidnapped and Kendall nearly being killed affected him more then James knew, and it looked like Carlos wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I'll see you later then," James announced, Carlos once again shrugging, not glancing at James when he headed for the door.

When James was out and his footsteps were not heard anymore did Carlos put the phone to his ear.

"Papi?"

…

James was exiting the elevator and looked around the lobby for the kid that promised to talk to him. Funny how he had no idea how the kid looked and didn't even know his name for God's sake but he was looking out for him. It didn't matter anyway, he was famous; the kid would spot him and call out for him.

He took a seat in one of the chairs in the lobby and leaned back, keeping one of his eyes focused and on the lookout.

"James Diamond?" a voice called the same one he heard on the phone. He turned to see a seventeen year old standing there, his eyes holding a look of misery in them. His left hand was covered in bandages along with the majority of his arms. His white t-shirt was framed against his chest, with a little black smudge on the front. His blue jeans were covered in the same kind of smudge, but only on the side. His black sneakers were fine though.

James nodded at him "Yeah, Wilson?" he asked, feeling kinda embarrassed for not knowing his name.

Wilson nodded at him "Yeah, sorry for not telling you before. My parents were listening and would've noticed something if I was introducing myself to someone they didn't know. They're kinda protective since my sister was murdered," he explained, his face getting a lost look on them from the mention of his sister.

"I can understand that, sorry about your sister man. I know what you're going through," James apologized, his vision being flooded with images of Katie. Her smile, her young innocent look when she was confused about 'guy' things she overheard from Carlos, her mischievous look when she was ready to scam someone and look for opportunity.

He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about her like THAT. She was Kendall's sister and in a way, was his sister as well; it would be weird and awkward around her if he kept thinking about her like that.

If they found her anyway!

Wilson shook his hand in his face "Hey, James?"

James blinked and then sighed "Sorry, just thinking about…my sister," he apologized, his gut tightening when he said Katie was his sister.

"No need to apologize man, I was the same way when my sister was taken."

James smiled sadly "You don't seem all that hesitant to talk about it. I figured you wouldn't want to mention anything about your sister."

"Believe me; my chest is hurting right now. But, if you want any information on this killer," he took a deep breath "Then I'm happy to help."

James nodded "First things first, what's your name?" he asked.

"Frankie,"

"Well Frankie, first question I have is how your sister disappeared?"

"That actually can't be explained without another story." He said.

"Shoot," James encouraged.

"Alright, I was in a car accident six months back, falling in a coma for five afterwards."

"That sucks man," James said.

Frankie shrugged "After I woke up, I seemed to have got some sort of mental illness from the shock of the accident."

"Which is?"

"Can't say, sorry. I would feel awkward talking about it." Frankie apologized.

"Makes sense, I wouldn't want to talk about it either." James said, although he moved away a little bit.

Frankie saw this and laughed "Don't worry, its nothing really bad. Not like I'll lash out and kill you at any given moment. Anyway, I got 'blackouts' for a while, my conscious somewhat shutting down and my body moving on its own to wherever it wanted."

"Weird," James noted.

"Yep, long story short. I had a blackout when I was watching my sister and when I 'woke' up she was gone." He stopped to take a breather, his chest tightening and his throat choking.

James put a hand on his shoulder "Sorry man. If you want, next question is do you have any clues on who the killer can be?"

Frankie's eyes and face seemed to freeze, James noting to be a thinking/freaky kind of look. After a minute, he blinked "Kinda, the killer seems to like wearing dark clothing and has a build that is kinda similar to yours. From what I know, the killer is a dude, although I can be wrong."

"You saw him?"

"Once, although at the time I didn't know. It was kinda hard since he always wears dark sunglasses and wears a cap on his head. But I strongly think it's a guy."

James smiled "That eliminates lots of supposed suspects from the cops' lists. Next question, what did you do when your sister disappeared?"

Frankie's body tightened and he lowered his head to cover his face. James heard some mumbles but couldn't decipher any of them, his voice was too low.

Finally, he answered "Tried to find her, although I failed to do it and regret it everyday because I was an idiot and a bad brother."

James frowned "Don't think that, you tried your best."

"Trust me, if you knew then you would agree with me. I was too worried about myself and didn't think too much about my sister and now I regret it everyday and I wear these clothes to remind me how much of a failure I am."

"What happened?" James asked.

"If this case is anything like what happened with me and my sister, you'll find out soon enough." He noted, staring at his bandaged covered hand.

James noticed that he wanted to move on "Alright, what happened when your sister was found? It seems like the killer is doing something different and since your sister was the last…" he stopped himself from saying the word.

"Thanks for not saying the 'V' word." Frankie thanked with a smile.

"No prob. Since you were the last case, was there anything different about your sister's condition?"

"No, it was the same as the others, face all rearranged and a drawing of who she was before she was taken. She was such a beautiful girl and then the killer ruined it all!" he growled, clenching his right hand in rage.

James gave him a look of sympathy. He didn't want to think how much Frankie was hurting. Kendall was just as bad, maybe worse, and his sister was still alive. Who knows how bad he will be if she died.

James stood up "Thanks, that's all I have to ask you." He shook his hand, "Thank you for your time," he turned to walk.

"Where are you going?" Frankie asked.

"Back to my apartment," James answered.

"Are you going to try to find the killer?"

James nodded slowly "Yeah," he responded.

Frankie got on his knees, surprising James "Please let me help, I couldn't save my sister and I don't want you to feel the pain that I went through and am going through. I want this guy taken down and I want to help do it,"

"No offense man but this is now mine and my family's problem. You tried and now it's our turn," he apologized with a sad look.

Frankie glared "Fine, if you won't let me help," he looked to James' paper where he had been writing everything down. He snatched it before James can blink "Then I'm taking this. It's all or nothing!" he said.

James thought about what this kid was doing. He felt really guilty about what happened and about failing his sister. A part of his mind thought that looking at this kid was looking at Kendall's possible future, a sad guilt ridden kid with anger and sadness welling up inside for failing family. Kendall took family more serious then anyone he knew and if they failed, he would never be the same again.

Having a kid who already experienced this on their investigation squad could serve to help in the end.

He made his choice!

"You really are persistent aren't you?" James chuckled.

Frankie smiled sadly "I just want the guy who killed my sister locked up forever." He tugged the paper under his arm and held his hand out "Partners?"

James looked at the hand and smiled. Thinking about how much this can help their chances, he moved his hand forward and shook it.

"Partners."

End of Chapter 4 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Please don't get mad I gave James an OC partner. I really did run through all the remaining characters in my head and it didn't help or work out the plot in anyway. Plus, I don't think any of you want Katie to die, so having someone who went through this Painter Killer experience already would help their chances.

Did you like Frankie? Because if not, I can work out the plot so he gets taken out, although I have a kickass ending in mind for him and Kendall when they confront the killer. Yeah, they will meet the killer, I'm just not saying if Katie dies or not when they do.

Keep voting on the pairings and the guesses for the killer.

Next Time: Carlos: Investigator


	5. Carlos: Investigator

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **Now we have Kendall's dad, Jo and Frankie as guesses for the killer. I understand why they say Frankie is the killer, but is he? Only I know.**

**For pairings, we have Kogan, Jendall and Jatie as votes. As of now, its still Kogan bromance and Jarlos bromance though but it can easily change.**

**Someone asked, I'm sorry but I don't have internet as I'm writing this so pardon me for not knowing your name, if this will follow the Heavy Rain story exactly. Answer to that is: Kinda. Trials will mostly be the same, but with changes, as will the rest of the story. Heavy Rain was the inspiration for this, so I'm gonna follow the guidelines. I'm also too lazy to think of my own trials, but I liked the Heavy Rain ones.**

**Keep voting for killer guesses and pairings.**

Chapter 5- Carlos: Investigator

"I'll see you later then," James announced, Carlos once again shrugging, not glancing at James when he headed for the door.

When James was out and his footsteps were not heard anymore did Carlos put the phone to his ear.

"Papi?" he asked.

"Carlos? Why are you calling?" Carlos father, Emanuel, asked.

Carlos took a deep breath "I wanna help you with the investigation," he answered. While Kendall was comatose, Carlos called and asked his dad if he can come to L.A to help with the case. Since it was one of his son's best friends, Emanuel was happy to help.

"Sorry son, but this for the authority to handle." Emanuel apologized.

"How far has the authority gotten in this case, along with the others?" Carlos snapped. This is what the cops told him, James and Logan back down at the station. It was authority business and kids should stay out of it. While James and Logan accepted the answer, Carlos wouldn't. Katie was like his sister too and he wouldn't allow her to stay in the clutches of The Painter Killer.

They didn't know how much time was left, as the killer kidnaps and returns the dead victim to the relatives in a few days. It's been weeks now and still no sign of the killer and Katie.

Carlos could hear his dad sigh "Sorry buddy, but this guy is tricky. He leaves no hints, no clues and doesn't allow us any leads. Even if you want to help, it won't be enough."

"Just let me try," he begged. He was getting really desperate now, having to beg to his dad. He never begged his dad for much, having always gotten what he needed from him on the first go around. He didn't hear his dad say anything, just the light breathing coming from the other end of the line.

Before he could hang up, he heard his dad speak again "We're at the scene where Kendall was hit," he said, Carlos sprouting a giant grin on his face.

"I'LL BE THERE!" he announced, hanging up and heading out the door, Logan and Camille walking in after he ran out.

"What do you think his deal is?" Camille asked, Logan shrugging in response.

"Probably has a date," he guessed, his eyes looking to the direction where Carlos left, the energetic boy heading down the stairs. Coming out of the elevator however, was a figure that made Logan's eyes widen.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

…

Carlos was now heading back in the direction of where the group was heading towards on the day where everything went wrong. He borrowed the Big Time Rush mobile, without asking Logan, and retraced the steps of that day in his head, trying to see if anything can help.

"James got mad for messing up his hair care products, teased Kendall about Jo, got in the van, flirted with Stephanie, tire popped, Kendall got hit, Katie went missing and…that's about it." He said to himself, using his left hand to scratch his head as his right one steered the car.

"What happened when Kendall got hit? We all freaked out and Logan started to look him over and telling Katie to call 911. After that, we looked and saw she was gone. Why didn't we notice her, or another car for that matter, vanish?" he asked.

He looked around and laughed lightly "I'm talking to myself; I really am crazy like they say on those blogs about us."

He narrowed his eyes and saw the crime scene ahead, his dad standing outside the yellow tape. He stopped the car and jumped out "PAPI!" he yelled, running to his dad with open arms.

"SON!" he yelled back, hugging his boy tight when he reached him. Emanuel released his son "You doing okay?" he asked.

Carlos nodded "Yeah, I been thinking about that day and I can't seem to figure out what can be used as a lead to help in the investigation." He responded sadly.

"Maybe you can help me look around and we can see if something jogs your memory," he offered, Carlos nodding and following his dad to the crime scene, the place where the Knight siblings were either hurt or taken.

"Detective Andersen," Emanuel greeted the other man on the scene. The guy was 6'4 with jet black hair combed out. He had on a grey suit with a red tie, a notepad in hand jogging stuff down. His black eyes looked over the two Garcia's.

"Officer Emanuel, nice to see you again. Who's the kid if you don't mind my asking?" he asked.

"This is my son Carlos, he was here when the whole scene took place and he's here to see if his memory can be jogged." Emanuel explained, Andersen nodding at him.

"Nice to meet you kid, the name's Detective Danny Andersen. I was chosen by the high attorney to help with this case."

"If you don't mind, we'll take a look around and see if anything clicks," Emanuel said, Danny nodding at him.

"Just try and not move too many things around, can mess up the whole scene." He said, walking past the two and back toward his car.

"It's just you two," Carlos asked, kinda shocked at how so little people were here looking the case over.

"No, we're just the only two here at the moment. We don't need too many people to look over something that's weeks old," he explained, Carlos nodding at him.

"Where should we look first," he asked.

"How about you see what we have collected from here first," he said. He led Carlos to a sign that had the number one on it "This is where the tire tracks to your van were, not much was collected from here."

"Do you have pictures or something that I can look at?" he asked.

His father nodded and pulled out some photographs "There's a blood puddle that was inches away from the van going forward,"

"Kendall's blood," Carlos whispered. Horrible flashes of his friend lying in agony on the road were now flashing in his head.

"Yeah," he pulled out another one "These are the tire tracks of the other car, from what we figured out it was a type of Honda," he said, pointing to the ground a little ways from where Carlos was standing.

"What's that stain?" Carlos asked, pointing to a red spot on the picture.

"Some guy named Joe was eating a donut looking it over, some jelly spilled and it got on him, and the picture." Emanuel explained. One piece of evidence was ruined now because of some idiot.

"Jelly is light red, this is dark red." Carlos pointed out knowingly.

Emanuel did a one over "Wait, are you sure?" he asked, looking over at the picture again.

Carlos laughed "You're the cop here, you're supposed to know how to point something like this out." He answered.

"The sign that has '3' on it is where this was," he said, Carlos turning around and looking behind him. They went and crouched down by the sign, looking for any traces of blood or anything on the street.

"It's been two weeks, I highly doubt that the blood is still here," Carlos pointed out.

"Can't help to look, not like it rained in the past few weeks. There might be some blood left, but not much definitely." Emanuel explained, Carlos nodding at him.

"The more clues the better papi," he said, his eyes looking around for any trace of blood. Finally after three minutes, he gave up "There's nothing here, looks like the blood is gone afterall." He said.

"When we finally have some kind of clue, it's gone; the irony of life." Emanuel laughed emotionlessly.

"Why can't I remember anything," Carlos growled, berating himself for not keeping his eyes open.

"You can't blame yourself son, stuff like this is out of your control. You didn't know the guy was coming, you didn't see the car; it's not your fault."

Carlos' eyes went blank for a second before he saw visions, flashes if you would, running past his eyes at light speed. He sees Logan laughing about the irony of glass popping the tire and laughing about how it was lucky that he kept a spare in the back. He sees Kendall walking and in the distance, was a black Honda driving at fast speeds, a driver in the front with dark clothing. He couldn't see the face, but saw the guy grip the wheel before hitting Kendall, his vision now turning to Kendall before it ended.

He blinked and shuddered, catching his dad's attention "You alright son," he asked. He has been trying to get his attention for a minute now and Carlos hadn't moved from his spot at all, not even blinking his eyes. He was about to go and shake him when Carlos finally came out from his non moving state.

Carlos looked over to his dad, seeing the worry reflected in them. Should he tell his dad he saw the scene again? He might hold some valuable information, but he didn't see anything new then what they told the cops already. He also didn't want to go back and tell Kendall that he saw the scene again, not wanting to see the little hope that Kendall would have die after he said that he didn't know anything outside of what they knew already.

He sighed and nodded "Yea papi, I'm fine." He said, going back to the Big Time Rush Mobile, trying to make sense of what he just saw.

"I know your lying," Emanuel said a minute after his son had already left. He was about to go and follow him when his radio buzzed.

"Attention all officers, there is a driver driving on the wrong side of the freeway, all available officers respond and meet up!" the voice commanded, Emanuel sighing and following to the freeway.

By the side of the road, out came a figure from the rocks. The figure looked over the scene of where the kidnapping Katie Knight had taken place. The figure looked in the direction of where Carlos had left, a small frown crossing on they're face.

"This kid is gonna make things problematic," they said before they're phone beeped. They looked it over and typed something in before looking back to the scene, walking up to it and looking around.

"They should have more cops up around here, can't have strangers looking around at the scene of an accident." The person said before turning back in Carlos' direction.

"I'll see what you can remember first and if I don't like what I hear, well Carlos Garcia," the figure spat out the name like some toxic venom "You'll be dead before you can say 'corndog'."

End of Chapter 5 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Carlos seems to hold the answer, if he can just look at the vision a few more times he might get some sort of clue.

We're gonna check in on Kendall again next, and then Logan, and then James.

Next Time: Kendall: The Bear Trial


	6. Kendall: The Bear Trial

Disclaimer: Own nothing associated with Big Time Rush

AN: **Now I have 2 votes for Cargan, 2 for Jendall, 1 for Kames, 1 for Kogan, 1 for Jatie and 1 for CarlosXJo. I'm gonna stop the poll after Chapter 10 so keep going until then. **

**Now for the trials, the first two won't be any different but the others might, the only one as of now that's different is the Lizard Trial. **

**People are going nuts trying to figure out who the killer is. It gives me amusement when I see people racking they're brains trying to piece information together. Keep voting but you might not figure it out.**

Chapter 6- Kendall: The Bear Trial

Bright sunshine, a sign of happiness and a great day ahead for those who enjoy the bright rays that shine through the sky.

But for Kendall Knight, all it served to prove to him was that no matter what the situation, the world doesn't give a crap about what's happening to you. He glanced at the paper that had the drawing of the bear on it and looked around, trying to find the building that he needed to find.

He didn't know what was coming over him; any sane person would've brought this kind of information to the cops by now. The killer left him a box with drawings, a gun and a phone in it. That should set the warning bells off in his head, but for some reason it didn't.

All it served to do was give him determination and hope, determination to go out there and find his sister and hope that he would succeed, no matter what awaited him. He couldn't stop thinking about that small little clip he saw of Katie when he turned that phone on.

'She looked so scared, so exhausted, but at least she's alive and well…for now.' He thought, closing his eyes tightly. His fists were balled at his sides, starting to turn white from how hard he was holding it. He wanted to find this killer now and beat the living shit out of him, and then drag his sorry ass to prison.

But things are never easy in the charming game known as life.

'What's with the drawing of the bear? Will I have to fight a bear, or is it a symbol that the killer uses?' Kendall asked himself. If the drawing did have some sort of meaning, who did he know that could do this? He was sure that whoever was doing this had some kind of grudge against him.

But when he thought about the other eight victims, he stopped his nonsense thinking. There's no way the killer had a grudge against just him. He knew because he didn't know the first eight victims or any of they're families for that matter, so the killer isn't out for revenge for something that he did.

Or is he?

This was starting to hurt his head, the killer would be revealed to him when he found his sister, which he hoped was soon. He couldn't deal with knowing what the sick bastard was going to do to her, having seen pictures of the first eight victims.

'Why does he want me to come here? What does he want me to accomplish?' he once again asked himself. Normally, a killer wouldn't be in contact with too many people, especially one of his victim's family members.

But this guy was giving him a box with drawings and weapons. Not exactly what you call your average killer.

He glanced at the paper again, looking for the building once more. He looked to see that it was across from his current location. He walked toward it, not looking both ways before crossing, and stared up at the building address that was imprinted on the brick wall.

1649.

Taking a deep breath, he walked through the open entrance, his eyes noticing a mechanic working on the engine of a car.

So it was an auto-works place of sorts.

"Excuse me sir," he called, the old man working on the car turning around to stare at the nervous blonde.

"Yes? What is it," the man asked.

Kendall remembered the instructions listed on the back of the paper and decided to play the killer's game, having already hit the start button when he opened the box. "My dad left a Red Chevrolet Malibu '83 here for me to pick up, about a few hours ago," he lied, reciting what was written on the paper for him.

The old man's face scrunched up as he tried to remember what exactly happened before. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he nodded. "Oh yes, he said his son would be by later to pick the car up for him. You're a good kid," the man smiled.

'Not really, considering I drove my father away and I couldn't protect my sister.' Kendall berated himself. He still blamed himself for his dad leaving, even after all the work his friends and family put in to assure him that he didn't do anything wrong.

The man handed Kendall a set of keys. "Take the stairs there to the second floor, should be right in there," the man said, Kendall taking the keys and nodding at him.

"Thanks," he said, walking past him and to the stairs. As he ascended, he thought about what the guy wanted him to do. He was here picking up his car for him, surely there has to be a catch in there somewhere. Finally as he approached the door, he timidly and slowly turned the knob. Peeking through the now open doorway, he looked around for the car that he needed, the keys jingling in his hand.

'Great, a dozen cars are here. So much fun.' He thought sarcastically. He walked through the long garage for at least two minutes before he found what he was looking for. Unlocking the door, he sat in the driver's seat and stayed there, trying to collect his thoughts back together.

'Alright, what does he want me to do now?' he asked, looking around the car for anything that stuck out. He checked the backseat and saw nothing, checked in the passenger's seat and saw nothing, checked in the glove box and saw nothing.

When he checked the driver's seat however, he found yet another drawing of a bear, this one also coming with instructions. On it was a list of directions he wanted him to take, the location not listed anywhere on the paper.

Sighing, he looked the paper over again before following the steps that was written on the paper. He didn't know where he was going or what can go wrong, but he would ride it out till the end to save his sister.

His phone beeped and saw that it was Jo. Normally, getting a call from her would excite the boy, but as of lately it hasn't. He didn't seem all that thrilled when he found out that they kissed, only feeling embarrassed by it as it happened when he was doped up. Jo's sudden announcement about them dating caught him off guard, to the point where he almost screamed in protest.

Protest? He wasn't against the idea of dating Jo, at least not by much, so why did he almost yell in protest? Maybe it was just because he didn't have a say, yeah, that was it, he didn't have a say. He would talk to her later.

If he survives this anyway.

Ignoring the call, as he would lose the confidence he had if he talked to someone, he looked over where he was. He was at a road above the freeway.

Now why was he here?

Unfolding the paper he found here in the car, another chip for the phone fell out. Fearful that he might see another clip of Katie's kidnapping, he stuck the chip in the phone and bravely waited for the image to pop up.

"Kendall Knight," a dark ominous voice calmly came from the phone. "You accepted the first trial; I knew you would after all." Kendall almost thought he could hear a smirk in that voice.

"Drive down to the freeway exit and drive against the traffic for five miles." The voice ordered, Kendall's eyes almost bugging out of his head at the abnormal request. "I'll be monitoring you and keeping track, if you're not there in five minutes, you will fail and your sister takes a scalpel to the face." The killer warned, his voice disappearing and being replaced by static.

Kendall sat there in the car, his head now against the wheel. Drive against traffic for five miles? This was like something out of Need for Speed or Burnout. The killer was absolutely nuts.

But, thinking about what will happen if he doesn't do it, Kendall gathered up the little courage he had and faced the freeway.

"If I succeed, I'll be one step closer to finding Katie and stopping the killer," he said to himself out loud, looking at his reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Is my life more important, or my sister's?" he asked himself, glancing back to the phone as he did. He took a deep breath and put on the bravest face he could at the moment, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Do you accept?" the killer asked, his voice appearing back through the phone.

"Yes," Kendall replied not one second later.

"Your five minutes start…NOW!" he announced, Kendall slamming his foot on the gas pedal, driving off toward the oncoming hell that was soon to be released.

"MOVE!" Kendall yelled as he dodged an incoming car, He never drove like this before so he was really terrified. He dodged another as he kept driving forward, or backward, on the highway and took a fast breath.

"I can do this, come on" he assured himself as he dodged a truck, a goddamn truck. He was sure his pants were stained with piss in the front when he saw a worker on the side of the road.

He beeped the horn loudly. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he yelled as the guy jumped away.

He saw 2 cars and a truck coming towards him and no place to go expect the narrow middle, the VERY narrow middle.

Gulping, he slammed the gas and barely got out of the way, the killer saying "You have 4 miles to go before you reach your destination." His eyes widened.

"THAT WAS ONLY A FUCKING MILE!" he yelled and something hit his car, sending it off to the side a little, making it sway out of control.

He turned the steering wheel around 5 times, his heart almost bursting from his chest, before he got back on track.

"Damn," he cursed as he dodged a guy changing his tire and sped forward.

"You have 3 miles to go before you reach your destination," the phone said as he dodged another car. He kept his eyes forward and saw a hubcap flying to him, his eyes were now no doubt dangling loose from his face from the amount of times he's widened them today.

He turned to the right and slammed through a wooden board, his guess was they were fixing the highway. Like he said before he even found the auto-works place, life was cruel and doesn't care about what's happening to you.

"You have 2 miles to go before you reach your destination," the killer announced once again, Kendall breathing a sigh of relief

"Over halfway there," he whispered as he dodged another car, after this he was never gonna be able to look at cars again.

Kendall looked forward and saw a TOLL BOOTH? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? He needed to pick a direction fast before he crashed and was killed, which meant Katie died too.

"You have 1 mile to go before you reach your destination," the killer flared.

Kendall chose right and slammed the gas pedal again as he went through the bar, into cops. Life really was cruel, at least to Kendall it was.

He heard their sirens flare and wail as he kept going forward, the sunshine glowing through his window and the cops gaining on him fast.

"SURRENDER NOW!" he heard a cop yell, recognizing the voice as the detective who was set to interview him, having talked on the phone yesterday.

Detective Andersen.

One cop tried to bump him, but he avoided him and they entered a tunnel. Kendall saw a truck coming and a plan formed in his head, surprised that he can even think right now in this situation. Kendall drove forward to the right as the truck made a slight turn and managed to escape those cops…only to meet up with more.

"OH FUCK!" he yelled as he hit the cop car, but kept going, that's good he guessed.

Kendall heard a bullet being fired and out of reflex, moved over, only for the car to spin out of control and land on the side of a ditch.

NO! He failed the trial and now he wasn't going to be able to save Katie.

"Destination reached, good job Kendall. If you can get out alive, you'll get your reward." the killer promised and he breathed a sigh of relief, he passed but, why did it hurt to breath and why was it hard?

Kendall took a smell and got his answer, the car was on fire and he was stuck.

He rocked against his seat in the now burning car, feeling the smoke entering his lungs at a fast pace. He wiggled his seatbelt, trying to get the thing un-jammed.

He coughed, covering his mouth with both of his hands to try and keep the smoke out. He slammed down on the button hard, the seatbelt coming off in one fast motion.

He fell to the ceiling of the car, adjusting so his head was facing the driver's door. He grabbed the phone and held it in his left hand, using his right hand to try and open the driver's door, but it was jammed.

Coughing violently again, he turned his head to the passenger's door and slammed his foot into it, the door opening slightly. Kicking harder this time, he got the door opened most of the way and shimmied out of there.

Kendall limped away from the car, looking to see glass in his chest and feeling a warm liquid on his head. He grabbed his leg to see that glass was implanted in his arms and leg as well, blood dripping out from the small holes that were now formed.

He had to cover his eyes as the car exploded, a large stream of smoke rising up from the pieces of the Malibu.

"Congratulations Kendall, good job and now here's your reward." After that, the killer's voice was gone again and Kendall was met with some letters a minute later, an 8, an R, an O and an S. The first letters to where Katie was.

Kendall started to limp away from the ruins of his car, heading back towards the Palm Woods, seeing it in the distance from where he was. He didn't care that he almost died, that he now had glass in his body and didn't care about the possible concussion.

No, he didn't care because he was now one step closer to finding Katie.

…

"Kendall?" Emanuel asked himself in surprise as he saw one of his son's best friends limping away from the scene of the crash. He came by just now, having been asked to help L.A officials handle the situation.

What he didn't expect to see was Kendall running away from the scene of the accident.

"Officer Garcia, you see anyone around?" Danny Andersen asked, stepping out of his car as he asked his fellow officer. The officers found no body among the smoke and ashes, no flesh, no bones, no nothing, just blood.

Emanuel looked down to the car, to Kendall's direction and back to Andersen. He was gonna regret doing this, he just knew it. He can feel it in his gut.

"No."

…

Jo was fuming as she waited in the lobby. Kendall ignored her call, how dare him! As a boyfriend, he was supposed to pick up for his girlfriend on the first ring, no exceptions. She has been waiting for the dirty blonde to become her boyfriend ever since the party Big Time Rush threw, when she was his "Guest-Friend-Person-Thing." And now that she got what she wanted, Kendall was ignoring her.

That was irony considering he chased after her first, not leaving her alone on her first day here. And now that they're dating, he ignores her? She didn't understand boys one bit.

She sighed and leaned back against the soft chair. Maybe she was being too hard on him. He just lost his sister and woke up from a two week coma, he was probably exhausted. She looked around for a sign of the blonde but didn't see him anywhere around.

What she did see was Carlos walking in looking confused and a little scared.

Deciding to pass some time until Kendall comes, she went to see what was wrong with Carlos. Being one of Kendall's best friends/brothers, she would need to get to know him better since they were dating now.

"What's the matter Carlos," she asked, the helmet wearing BTR member jumping at the sudden sound of her voice.

"Nothing Mom, I didn't eat the last cookie I swear. It was James!" he pointed his finger at the air in front of him.

Jo blinked in confusion. "I'm not your mom Carlos. If I was that would be a little weird." Jo teased, Carlos blinking before noticing where he was.

"Huh? Sorry Jo, was just surprised that's all." He said, holding his palm over his chest to relax his breathing.

Jo smiled "It's okay, a lot has been happening lately." She said.

'Understatement!' Carlos responded in his mind, but nodded on the outside.

"You look really upset and scared Carlos. What's got big bad daredevil Carlos all terrified?" Jo teased again, Carlos face growing even more terrified.

'I can't tell anyone that I saw the crime again. They'll all think I'm crazy and I'll get sent to a mental home and I have to stay free to help find Katie.' Carlos thought.

"Helllloooo, Carlos I'm asking you a question here," Jo said, waving her hand in front of his face.

Carlos looked away for a second and saw James walking by with someone he didn't recognize, both engaged in a conversation.

"James!" Carlos heard Logan yell, turning to see Logan running out of the staircase.

"What's the matter Logan!" he asked, James starting to panic from the panic in Logan's voice which was making Carlos panic.

"Kendall was in an accident!"

End of Chapter 6 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Go Kendall.

Now the timeline seems a little confusing as Logan saw a figure as Carlos left, slight spoiler, it was Kendall. It's confusing because now as Carlos is coming back, Logan is now informing everyone.

That'll be explained next time with Logan's chapter, time to give the genius some love to. Kendall will meet Frankie next time, two brothers who went through/is going through the hell of The Painter Killer, seems to be interesting.

In my summary it says a little of every pairing will be seen, and by every pairing, I mean EVERY pairing. At least throughout our main cast. (Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Jo, Camille, Frankie and Katie.) Some might not come until the very end but that's because Katie is still kidnapped.

I also have a sequel in mind. Yes, a sequel to this. So be excited for a sequel to a story that's not even close to done.

Next Time: Logan: Paranoid and Suspicion


	7. Logan: Paranoid and Suspicion

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **Votes now stand at 2 for Jarlos and Cargan, 1 for Kames, 6 for Jendall, 8 for Jatie and 10 for Kogan. Hot damn, didn't think Kogan would get this many votes. For the killer, people say Mr. Bitters, James, Frankie, Jo and Kendall's dad. I won't say if you're getting closer although Bitters or Mr. Knight is coming in soon.**

Chapter 7- Logan: Paranoid and Suspicion

"What do you think his deal is?" Camille asked, Logan shrugging in response.

"Probably has a date," he guessed, his eyes looking to the direction where Carlos left, the energetic boy heading down the stairs. Coming out of the elevator however, was a figure that made Logan's eyes widen.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Logan yelled, Camille following his gaze and her eyes widened along with his.

Kendall was limping out of the elevator, glass sticking out of the flesh on his arms and his legs. Blood dripped down his head at a fast pace, his coughs as loud as the roar of a motorcycle. His arms were holding his chest, which felt like they were on fire from the pain.

"Owww." Kendall whined quietly, his coughs halting for a second before coming back full force. He was now starting to get light headed; surprised he even made it back to the Palm Woods without falling down flat on his face. He kept his head down as he walked, watching his steps to make sure he didn't slip up and fall over.

To bad it didn't work.

Kendall fell face first on the floor outside his apartment, his vision starting to darken. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso, sending a sharp pain throughout his body, way worse than what he was feeling.

"Kendall," he heard the familiar panic filled voice of his brother Logan Mitchell. Out of all his friends, it had to be him to find him like this. His plan was to avoid all of them until he had finished the challenges, find Katie, bring the killer to jail and then live out the rest of his life however.

Hearing Logan ask him what happened sent a pang of guilt throughout his body. He didn't feel right about lying to Logan, not telling him what was going on but he wanted to spare the boy as much pain as possible.

"Stay with me buddy, please don't give up." He heard Logan beg, his face starting to become wet. He knew Logan was crying, the smarter one of the band always gave into his emotions easier then the rest of them. Logan got more emotional then he should on small unimportant stuff, but seeing one of his best friends like this, not once but twice.

It was probably enough to send the poor boy on a cryfest.

"He'll be okay Logan." Camille tried to assure Logan, watching as the paranoid one of the small town hockey players lift Kendall up from the ground. His arm was wrapped around Kendall's waist as Kendall's arm was around his shoulder, Logan holding on to the arm like a lifeline.

"I know he will because I'm not letting him do anything until he FULLY recovers. As they always say 'third time is the charm'." Logan's teary eyes locked on to Kendall's limp form. "And I can't let that 'charm' come to Kendall, I won't let him die on me, us!" he quickly corrected, Camille not catching his screw up there.

Logan didn't want Kendall to die, which was undebatable, but the way he said it sounded way different then it should have. It sounded like Logan would die alongside Kendall if something were to happen to him. Sure, a piece of everybody would die if Kendall did, but Logan felt like if Kendall died, he might as well be buried in the grave with him. These feelings have been plaguing him ever since Katie's kidnapping and Kendall's hospitalization from the car hitting him.

He didn't want to do anything during those weeks Kendall was out, always staying in the hospital, which pissed off Gustavo because now half of the band wasn't in work. When Kendall woke up the first time, all doped up from the medicine they were giving him, Logan was relieved that Kendall would be alive and well. Seeing him kiss Jo tugged at his heart strings, although he laughed alongside James and Carlos when it happened because, well, the sight was pretty amusing.

Kendall's second awakening was when Logan knew he was feeling something weird. Kendall's face shattering at the news of Katie's kidnapping was heartbreaking for Logan to see. Whether because his friend lost his sister or the fact Logan felt something remained a mystery for now, at least to him.

Kendall's moans broke him from his thoughts, his heart hurting at seeing Kendall in so much pain. He led him toward the apartment, Camille closing the door behind them, not needing anymore attention then necessary.

Logan sat him on the couch, Kendall's eyes barely focused on what was happening. Logan helped him to sit up straight "Don't move too much, it can make things worse."

"I'm calling the hospital," Camille announced, Logan nodded at the idea.

"No," Kendall moaned, Logan's eyes widening in shock. "No hospital, I'll be fine." He assured, trying to stand to emphasize his point but fell on back down on to the couch.

"You're not fine Kendall. What happened to you?" Logan asked, his eyes never leaving Kendall's face.

"Nothing happened to me," he lied. If Logan found out about the trials, then he would go to the cops, which would lead to the box being confiscated, which would lead to him not being able to finish these trials and that would lead to Katie's death. Also, not to mention the fact that Logan would tell the guys and Kendall didn't want to imagine the disappointment that would cross on their face from lying to them like this.

"You have GLASS in you Kendall!" Logan noted, pointing to Kendall's bleeding arms. "As well as your legs," he said, glancing at the big piece of glass that stuck out of Kendall's leg. Logan wiped some blood with a towel Camille had gotten "As well as a possible concussion."

"Good analysis Doctor Mitchell, but when is the release date?" Kendall asked, Logan glaring at his poor attempt for a joke in a situation like this.

"There is no release date right now. If you want to be stubborn and not go to the hospital then I'll have to figure something out. First thing's first, take this glass out and stitch it," he said, looking at the glass in Kendall's arm.

"You can really do that?" Kendall asked in amazement.

Logan felt his cheeks flush up "I been researching medical procedure for years buddy, stitching isn't that hard for someone like me."

"Then get it on with the stitching and less with the talking!" Kendall announced quickly. The sooner Logan finished, the sooner he can go and get the next drawing from the box and continue the search.

"If I rush then something else can go wrong. Stay calm and relax as best as you can. You're not in a rush to go anywhere anyway."

'Oh yes I am!' Kendall shouted in his mind but kept his mouth shut, deciding to cooperate with Logan for now.

Logan turned to Camille "Go in the bathroom and get some disinfectant. His head is really deeply cut and I need to disinfect his arms and leg before I stitch it." He instructed.

Camille nodded "You got it Logan," she said, rushing to the bathroom to get the supplies needed.

Once she was gone, Logan turned back to Kendall "How did this happen?" he asked, not beating around the bush at the moment.

Kendall felt his throat get caught up in his throat. How does he lie to Logan about having glass in his body? He fell on a mirror? No, too obvious. He tripped and there just so happened to be a broken glass bottle in the street where he was? No, too convenient.

He cursed at that moment that Logan was smart.

"I tripped and fell on glass that was left in the street." Kendall lied, not able to think of a better lie due to his head feeling light.

Logan nodded "Yes and Carlos gave up his helmet to the less fortunate. Now tell me something that I can believe." He countered.

Kendall's eyes hardened as best as he could "You're saying that I'm lying," he asked as Camille came out with the necessary tools, the argument on hold for the moment.

Logan used the towel and poured on some of the disinfectant, rubbing Kendall's gash that was on his head. Kendall winced but Logan kept going until he felt that enough was enough.

He grabbed the small shard of glass that was in his left arm "I'm gonna pull now, mind you that it's gonna hurt…A LOT!" Logan warned, Kendall nodding and keeping his mouth shut, waiting for the oncoming pain.

Logan signaled Camille to hold Kendall down and when she was in position, he pulled, Kendall screaming as the glass was pulled out. Logan cleaned the wound and held up the stitches that he was gonna use.

Taking the thread and needle, he placed the needle on the small wound on Kendall's arm, digging the sharp piece in his flesh, Kendall gritting his teeth in pain.

They repeated this process for all his glass wounds, Kendall having at least three pairs of stitches in his body. He used Logan as a balance to stand, the medical boy glaring.

"What're you doing now?" he asked rather harshly. He just explained to Kendall before about what to do. He needed to take it easy for a few days and rest, his injuries still at that point where they can get worse.

"Standing, or at least trying to." He mumbled, giving up and sitting back down on the couch.

"You also have two broken ribs Kendall; you shouldn't try and stand up for now. Wait a few hours." Logan ordered.

'After a few minutes I'll find someway to get you to leave so that I can leave and continue my search.' Kendall planned quietly, smirking at Logan's order. "Yes Doc."

Logan smiled a little "I'm gonna see where James and Carlos are," he said, his mind now racing with different ways of trying to tell the remaining two members of BTR that Kendall was injured again, almost as bad as before, making his panic that he felt when Kendall stepped out of the elevator return with a vengeance.

Once the sound of Logan's feet was no longer heard, Camille turned to Kendall with a look that said 'Don't lie boy.'"Spill now Kendall, what happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me Camille. It wasn't that bad if Logan was able to fix it all perfectly," he said, moving his left arm as a test.

"He broke the law," she announced, Kendall dropping the arm in surprise. He was about to call her out when he saw the look of seriousness that appeared on her face.

"What're you talking about?" he asked.

"Logan is a minor and doesn't have a medical license. Even if he knew what to do, he's still technically breaking a law since he doesn't have a medical degree." Camille explained.

"So what,"

"So, tell me why he had to work on you in the first place. Kendall, I promise to not tell Logan if you tell me if you're scared of him knowing." Camille promised.

"I can't believe that," Kendall said, Camille gasping in shock and hurt.

"Are you saying I can't keep a secret?" she challenged. She hated being called a liar, it made her angry to the point where she would hit someone.

"No, you could it's just that," he took a deep breath, hurting his ribs in the process. He ignored it "This is not something that anyone needs to know about, ESPECIALLY the guys."

"Just tell me what happened Kendall," she pleaded.

"NO, NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW!" he yelled, his chest now on fire from what he just did.

"You're hurting yourself."

"I don't care; just leave me alone on what happened to me."

"I still don't get why you can't say anything," Camille pushed forward.

"Because I don't know what HE'LL do if I say anything." He answered, the door opening as he did, the rest of the gang standing there.

…

"Accident?" Carlos asked, taking a cautious step forward.

"What do you mean 'accident'?" James asked Logan, who had come running out of the staircase.

"I don't know, he isn't saying anything about what happened. I managed to fix most of his injuries but he's still pretty messed up bad from what ever happened." Logan explained.

"Why isn't he saying anything about what happened?" Jo asked. Hearing from Logan about Kendall being in another accident had definitely caught her off guard, her eyes already starting to stain with tears.

Logan shrugged "Your guess is really as good as mine. He came back with glass in him, coughing violently and it looks like he has two broken ribs."

From behind James, Frankie winced 'I know that feeling all to well,' he said to himself.

Carlos heard the little noise coming from behind James. He looked him over curiously "James, who is this kid," he asked.

"I been wondering that myself," Jo noted, eyeing this new kid over. He looked plain, but the bandages on his left hand are really drawing her attention.

James looked at Frankie, silently asking if it was okay to say who he was. Frankie nodded at him and James nodded back before turning to his friends. "Guys, meet the older brother of the last," he stopped to get the okay from Frankie, who nodded again. "Victim of the Painter Killer, Frankie Wilson!" he introduced.

Frankie gave a smile and held his right hand up, giving a small wave "What's up fellow peers," he greeted with a chuckle.

The looks of shock that crossed Jo, Carlos and Logan's faces were priceless. Standing here in front of them was someone who went through what Kendall was going through now. A look of guilt and pain on his face, bandaged body parts as well as a depressed aura was probably the best way to sum up how Frankie looked.

Logan, being the polite one, extended his hand to him. "Logan Mitchell, pleasure to meet you." He introduced with a smile, Frankie shaking his hand when it came close.

Carlos put on his trademark grin "Carlos Garcia, at your service!" he greeted, shaking his hand more widely then Logan did.

Jo settled for more of a small hug. "Jo Taylor, it's really nice to meet you." She said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet all of you too. In one day I met three of Big Time Rush's members and New Town High lead actress Jo Taylor, go me." He said with some forced enthusiasm. Wasn't exactly hard to hear as it made his face scrunch up really weird. He really did want to be excited but couldn't, his guilty and pained expression staying on his face with no sign of moving.

If this is the result of The Painter Killer's doings, then they have to find Katie fast.

James turned back to him "So, you don't mind talking to Kendall, right?" he asked. Before Logan came down, James was telling Frankie about Katie's other brother, who was taking the news really hard. James wanted to know if Frankie was up to talking to Kendall, to which the bandaged boy was happy to help.

"Nah, I'll talk to him now if you want," he said, Logan nodding at him.

"Good idea, maybe seeing someone who can relate to him better can help him to open up on what the hell he's feeling." He said, everyone agreeing with him. Over the two days Kendall was out of the hospital, he didn't say anything on how he felt about the whole kidnapping, instead tiptoeing around the subject and talking about something else.

They walked to 2J and opened the door in time to hear Kendall say.

"Because I don't know what HE'LL do if I say anything." Kendall was telling Camille, noticing the gang there watching him. He caught glimpse of Frankie "Who's the kid?" he asked, Camille turning to face him too.

"Older brother of the last victim of the Painter Killer," Logan explained, Camille nodding but Kendall not taking his eyes off of Frankie. The two stared at each other, just looking into each other's eyes, some kind of connection being formed from the simple action of looking at each other.

Frankie took those first steps to Kendall. "Your sister's the newest hostage, huh?"

Kendall nodded "Yeah, yours was the last?"

Frankie nodded, his depressed demeanor increasing "Yep," he answered.

An awkward silence enveloped the group, Frankie and Kendall not looking away but not saying anything to each other. Logan's idea of Frankie being able to help Kendall was still possible, but right now it just wasn't working.

"What happened to you Kendall?" Jo asked, breaking the silence over them.

"And who were you talking about when we came in?" Carlos asked.

"Question one, not saying and to Question two, not saying." Kendall said, James' phone beeping over his voice.

The pretty boy opened it up and beamed "ALRIGHT!" he yelled, looking to Frankie before bouncing out the room, confusion now replacing the awkwardness.

Frankie looked to Kendall, eyeing him up and down before following after James, his partner in detective work. Judging by James' positive response,

The guy said yes.

Carlos' phone beeped afterward "I gotta go to." He said, turning around and walking out but went the opposite way James and Frankie did.

Jo gave her boyfriend a sad look "Please talk to me Kendall," she pleaded.

"I got nothing to say Jo. Can I please be alone?" he asked everyone, who sighed and left out the door, Kendall alone.

Jo went one way as Logan and Camille went the other. She turned her head back as she kept walking "The awkwardness there was really just, wow."

Logan nodded "Something about it though," he mumbled.

"What?" Camille asked.

"Didn't looking at Frankie feel like looking into the future, Kendall's future to be precise." He asked.

Camille blinked at him "What are you talking about?"

"Frankie lost his sister and is now depressed, guilty and kinda emo. Kendall still has his alive but is almost as bad as he is. Imagine what will happen to Kendall if he loses Katie," Logan asked, his eyes softening at seeing those two stare down at each other.

"You're being paranoid Logan," Camille said.

"Kendall's hiding something and I'm gonna figure it out!"

Camille sweatdropped "And suspicious,"

"No, Kendall wouldn't hide anything from us like this. He's getting isolated and I won't let him do it."

"So what are you gonna do?" Camille asked.

Logan took a deep breath and out on a determined smile "I'm gonna find Katie."

…

Kendall stared at the box for the second time, his breath catching in his throat again. He opened it and took out the second drawing, a picture of a butterfly.

He unfolded it and read outloud "Kendall, prepare to suffer to save your sister." He read, his heart pounding as he did. He didn't know what was coming next but it couldn't be worse then a car crash.

Right?

He looked at the address, 3860 West Street and hid the box again, this time under the couch, and took off again.

Part 2 of his search, the Butterfly Trial, had begun.

End of Chapter 7of Big Time Brotherly Love

Logan patched up Kendall here.

Lots of Kogan in here, could be friendship, or something more.

The meeting between Frankie and Kendall wasn't as expected, but they will meet again soon, and then Frankie will talk. He didn't say anything now because…well that's a spoiler.

He and James are getting some action next chapter.

Next Time: James: Suspect


	8. James: Suspect

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: **Officially on summer vacation, unless I go to summer school, but that means more updates but not really until the 19****th**** as I have regents and finals. **

**But now people are convinced Frankie is the killer. I won't say if he is but later on something might change your mind about that. His bandages on his arm and hand s coming off soon. What is he hiding under there?**

**Only I know.**

**What do you think he's hiding under there? Guess and you'll find out soon.**

**This chapter will be sort of an insight on him and James' investigation to find the killer. Some of his past is touched upon too. Also, Frankie's possible lover is introduced here, let me know if you want it.**

**Big shock in this chapter!**

**Poll for pairings ends soon, keep em' coming.**

Chapter 8- James: Suspect

Frankie was following James as the tall grinning boy rushed down the hall, bouncing up and down as he did.

"I'm guessing he said yes," Frankie asked, scratching his bandages as they were getting itchy. He would have to change them soon before he got an infection.

James nodded "Yes sir. We finally got a lead on who this killer might be."

"True, but the charges were dropped after he was bailed out by his friends. How do you know he wasn't mistakenly brought in and his friends didn't want him in jail," Frankie asked.

"He wasn't exactly proven innocent before he was bailed out. The detectives were told to not continue on with the investigation." James shrugged "Not much they can do if they want to keep their jobs."

Frankie raised an eyebrow "How do you even know this?" he asked.

James smirked "The guy's son told a friend of mine, who told me when I told her I was trying to find the killer."

"I don't see how this guy will answer your questions. You're seventeen, your still a minor. He'll probably laugh in your face."

James glared "Nice confidence," he said sarcastically. "Is that why you couldn't find your sister? Gave up hope and just let what happened, happened and let her die." He said, his eyes widening once he realized his mistake.

Frankie didn't say anything. He just stared at James like if he was a boring movie, watching it with no interest whatsoever. His right hand raised and grabbed his bandages as he started to unwrap them.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Shut up," Frankie commanded in a monotone voice, James hushing and obeying his command. Frankie continued to unwrap until they fell to the floor, James gasping at what he saw.

"What the hell happened?" he asked in a shocked, disgusted voice.

"This is what the results were of my investigation to find my sister." Frankie explained, bending down to pick something up that fell along with his bandages.

"Man, I didn't know," James attempted to apologize.

"That's why I'm not that mad. You don't know what I went through and if you don't want this to happen to your friend Kendall, we gotta find this guy soon."

"What's gonna happen to Kendall?" James asked.

Frankie wrapped the bandages back up and resumed his walk, passing James, who grabbed his collar. James' face looked like that of a predator, while Frankie's looked like that of the predator's dead prey.

"Tell me what will happen to my friend!" he yelled.

Frankie stayed silent, watching James with as much interest as he could.

James balled his fist "Answer me now!"

Frankie stayed silent, waiting for James to do what he wanted to do. He really wanted to say what will happen to Kendall to James, he really did. But, while it may be good for the short term run, it'll be bad in the long run.

James drove the fist forward, stopping just three centimeters from Frankie's face, who didn't flinch at all when James' fist came close. Tears were now brimming in James' eyes "I don't want to lose my friend again. Please tell me what's gonna happen." He begged, which was really out of character for him. James Diamond never begs, not for nothing, but he was starting to lose control of his emotions in these hard times.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't say anything. If I do…most likely the new hostage will die because' we will be, in his eyes, 'cheating'." Frankie explained.

James didn't like the answer, but figured it was gonna be the best one he got from Frankie. He lowered his hand and released his collar. Frankie fixed up his collar and continued to walk, James keeping a steady pace with him, watching his back as he did.

'What happened to you Frankie? How bad did this killer destroy you?'

…

James and Frankie were now in the 'party' section of L.A, as James and Carlos had dubbed it when they came here to party, and were now next to a house lit up with lights and loud music echoing inside, James was sure you could hear it from ten blocks away.

"So, it's here in this place?" Frankie asked James, who was looking at the screen on his phone.

"Yeah," he answered, still not looking away from the phone. "The guy's name is Kevin Parker, a millionaire playboy who is actually smart. But, it was revealed around the seventh killed victim that he was the last one to see her and was brought in. When your sister 'passed', he was brought in as a suspect because of his connection to the previous victim, but was bailed out by his friend. We're here now because he wasn't proven innocent last time, so he's a suspect in my book."

Frankie nodded, stopping so James can show the invitation he got from his friend, and the two entered to the loud music. Frankie's ears almost burst from the sudden noise; he had to use his hand to cover one of them.

James whistled "Wow, I didn't think that this guy was THIS loaded. Lucy really left out some details," James noted.

Frankie looked around at the scene in front of him. Teens were dancing about, music blasting at god like volumes, some beer and drugs were around but hey, it was a teen party afterall.

"James!" a girl shouted from within the crowd. Frankie looked and saw a girl around eighteen waving her hand at him. She had brunette hair with red hair dye in them; a guitar case was hanging on her back, her face strained from how loud she yelled to James.

James turned around and waved at her, motioning her to come to them. Frankie watched the girl make her way through the crowd to them, bumping into some people along the way. Frankie watched as they did a quick embrace with one another before James threw on 'the serious face'.

"Is Kevin really gonna answer my questions?" he asked.

Lucy nodded at him "Yeah, he said that if was anyone else, no. But, since it's you, he'll answer."

James and Frankie raised their eyebrows "Why me?" James asked.

Lucy shrugged "Don't know, ask him yourself when you talk to him," she pulled out a card and handed it to him "Show this to his bodyguards so you can get up to him." She explained.

James nodded at her "Thanks. Hey," Lucy looked at him "Do you mind hanging with my friend here for a bit, just until I get back?" he asked.

Lucy looked to Frankie and back to James, giving him a nod "Yeah, I don't mind hanging with him." She said.

James nodded again "Thanks, I'll be back as fast as I can." He said, moving toward the staircase where the bodyguards stood. He showed them the card and they let him pass, James walking up the steps towards his first suspect.

Lucy looked back to Frankie "I guess we should introduce ourselves," she held her hand out "My name is Lucy Stone."

Frankie eyed her hand wearily, moving his right hand slowly to hers. When he grabbed it, he felt some kind of electricity run through his body but ignored it and shook her hand. He assumed Lucy felt the same as her hand jerked when they connected. He locked eyes with her and kept staring at them.

Her brown eyes sparkled, sending the blood to his face, a small blush starting to form on his face.

'She is so, so, so…pretty.' Frankie said to himself.

'**Yeah, we should, you know, mate with her.**' A voice inside his head said.

'Shut up, I don't even know her that well, be quiet you bastard.' He argued.

He didn't hear the voice again and sighed happily to himself. He hated that he had a personality disorder. When his car accident happened, the trauma from that and along with his sister's kidnapping, really screwed him up, giving him a personality that was opposite of him, tougher, darker and stronger; something that he wasn't. (1)

"My name is Frankie Wilson," he introduced to Lucy. Lucy stared at his dark brown eyes, which held many emotions behind them. From what she can see, they were sadness, anger, but most of all…guilt.

'He's kinda cute. Maybe a little disturbed but hey, what can you do in times like this?' she said to herself. She looked him over, a burnt white T-shirt with burnt blue jeans and his left hand, arm and right arm covered in bandages.

"Nice to meet you. If you don't mind my asking though, why are you here with James?" she asked, rubbing her hand that touched his.

Frankie didn't rub his because of the bandage but if he could, he would. "James is asking people questions on information on who the Painter Killer is. Kevin here was a suspect at one point, so James is going about trying to find out who it can possibly be." He explained over the loud music.

Lucy nodded "Hey, until he comes back, maybe you wanna watch me rock out the crowd here?" she asked, grabbing her guitar case from her back and placing it on the floor.

"You play electric guitar?" he asked.

Lucy nodded "Yeah, do you play any instruments?" she asked.

Frankie shrugged "Sucked at everything I tried. Guitar, Piano, even a Harmonica. But, I was good at the drums at one point."

Lucy raised her eyebrow "'Was'? What happened?" she smirked "Slacked off and lost your touch?"

Frankie's depressed and lost look stayed on his face, but if one looked closely, you could see it get more intensified and his left arm twitch slightly. He sighed deeply "Kinda, something along those lines." He shrugged.

Lucy, not noticing his depressed look, shrugged back "Well, you can still watch me jam it out with my 'friends' here." She made air quotes on friends.

"You don't like them, do you?" Frankie noted, watching her annoyed expression when she looked to the other band members at the front of the crowd.

"Nope, just have to pay a few shows here for a few days and then I never have to see them again." She explained.

"Off topic, who told you about Kevin?"

"His stepson, who thought I would be impressed by the fact his dad was assumed as a killer." She sweatdropped when she was explaining.

"I'm only impressed that no one stays away from him _because _his dad was suspected as a killer." Frankie laughed, showing some emotion. For some reason, around Lucy, even if he knew her for only ten minutes, he felt like he can show emotion more easily around her.

Lucy laughed too, sending some sort of chill up his spine. Not a bad chill, but it made him get that spark back, the same spark he got when he looked her in the eyes and touched her hand. Her laugh was nice; it reminded him of his…sister's laugh.

"YOU BASTARD!" James' voice echoed from upstairs, Frankie turning and running past the bodyguards to James' location.

…

James walked up the stairs toward the room of Kevin Parker. His heart was pounding in his chest, even if he wasn't that big of a threat at the moment, he could still be the killer, which scared James to no end.

If this guy was the killer, James would need to be ready to run and fight. But, if Kevin really did turn out to be the killer, James would get Katie's location from him before he ran out.

Katie.

How much time did they even have left before she died? Maybe she was dead and he was just wasting his time. He punched himself in the face when he thought of that. How can he forget that there was no way Kendall would let Katie die to a bastard like this killer?

Kendall. He was definitely hiding something from them. He came back to the Palm Woods covered in glass, coughing and had two broken ribs and didn't want to go to the hospital?

That alone set off the warning bells in James' head, but when Kendall didn't want to say who he was talking about when they walked in and overheard him talking to Camille, that made James' nerves shoot through the roof.

And the awkwardness that came when Frankie and Kendall locked eyes with each other was weird and kinda disturbing. He saw that Frankie wanted to tell him something, but stopped himself before he did. It was no doubt the same thing that James wanted to know from him, but the way Frankie said that he couldn't say anything as Katie might get killed for it.

It kept poking James' heartstrings that Frankie knew something but couldn't say anything. It was as if Frankie knew what was happening to her but kept his mouth shut to keep her somewhat safe.

It was irony that letting Katie keep getting hurt was keeping her safe. If Frankie didn't already go through this, James would beat the information out of him, but the kid was screwed up in the head, has some kind of mental illness, at least according to him, guilt ridding at the loss of his sister and is pushing his pain away for now to help Big Time Rush save Katie so they didn't have to become like him.

He reached the door that was no doubt Kevin's office and opened it, seeing a man sitting on a chair, the chair facing away from him. James cleared his throat to get his attention.

Kevin turned the chair, his messy blonde hair looking familiar with dark green eyes. His black t-shirt framed against his chest and his matching black pants gave him a bit of a dark overtone to his appearance.

"Long time no see James, it's been a while right? Ten, eleven years, you lose count after a while." He shrugged.

James' mouth was no doubt touching the floor. His arms fell loose and his legs weakened, James almost falling to the ground. He couldn't believe who he was seeing, couldn't believe that THIS guy was suspected as the Painter Killer.

Kendall's dad was sitting in front of him.

"M-M-M-Mr. Knight," James stuttered, not being able to force the words to come out right.

Mr. Knight smiled "My you've grown in my absence James. I assume Kendall, Carlos and Logan have as well." He assumed.

"Why are you here?" James asked, finally getting the words out of his mouth. He couldn't believe Kendall's dad was here, in L.A, when his daughter was missing.

Too convenient in his book!

Mr. Knight blinked "I been here since I left Minnesota, having become a successful doctor, ironic as Logan wanted to be one, and I made millions in my decade here. Life has been good for me,"

"Do you even know your daughter is missing and being tortured by a serial killer called the Painter Killer?"

Mr. Knight's face lowered "Yes, I know and it's been eating at me for these past weeks. I knew you guys have been here since the beginning, having seen a poster of you guys around and I want to say that I am proud of how successful you guys have become."

James stayed silent, just staring at Mr. Knight with a glare that was slowly forming in his eyes.

"I didn't think I could do anything to help Katie. No one can find this guy and have no leads,"

"Except you," James spat.

Mr. Knight frowned "You believe that too? You know I would never kill kids and then kidnap my own daughter."

"It's been a decade, how would I know you didn't kidnap all these kids just because you got bored? I don't know you anymore and I regret coming here now. Just know that if you try and see Kendall or even come in contact with us…I'll make sure you regret it."

Mr. Knight glared at him, his bodyguards coming from the door. "Is that a threat James?"

James was unfazed, glaring right back "I don't know…is it?"

"You're just like my son, even if I'm proud, he's still a loser to me."

"YOU BASTARD!" James yelled, Mr. Knight's bodyguards jumping to grab James.

James elbowed one in the stomach, the bigger man stumbling back from the surprise attack. James grabbed the other one and tossed him forward, crashing across Mr. Knight's desk. The first one went back and slammed James into the wall, James hearing his back crack from the force.

"Apologize and you can leave," Mr. Knight promised.

James glared at him "Never," he growled, trying to push the big guy off of him but to no avail.

A fist came and collided with the guy's head, knocking him to the ground from the hit. James saw Frankie standing there, Lucy following behind him. James grabbed the second guy and grabbed his collar. He headbutted him, a sharp pain entering his head but ignored it, and threw him across the table again, all of Mr. Knight's stuff destroyed.

The first guy got up and held Frankie's right arm back. James, knowing about his left hand and arm and how he can't use it, grabbed a lamp from the ground and hit the big guy in the head, knocking him unconscious.

The second guy stood back up and punched Frankie's face, sending him stumbling back and slammed James into the wall again, James' back no doubt broken by now.

Lucy, not wanting her friend to get hurt, took the same lamp and knocked the guy unconscious alongside the other guy.

James helped Frankie up "This is a dangerous game Knight!" he spat.

Mr. Knight didn't respond, only watching them walk out before his phone beep. He texted back and put the phone away.

'I can't let them figure out what's going one. It could lead to trouble.'

End of Chapter 8 of Big Time Brotherly Love

YES, MR. KNIGHT IS NOW IN THE STORY!

Frankie and Lucy, or as they're pairing name is Fucy, is so awesome to write. There is now a 90% chance of them getting together, that is if Frankie doesn't die at the end or somewhere along the line.

Do you want them together, or no?

(1)- A guy I know has this exact disease. It's not that Frankie is a Schizophrenic, just has an alternate personality.

One more thing, I said that Jo will help Kendall but yet she hasn't done much, or if anything, but she will play a bigger role, although she is gonna help Frankie along the line too, she will mostly help Kendall. She'll have her own chapter soon, I think either after Carlos' next chapter, Kendall's next chapter or Logan's next chapter.

Next Time: Carlos: Covered in Blood


	9. Carlos: Covered in Blood

Disclaimer: Own nothing associated with Big Time Rush

AN: **I appreciate the positive feedback on FrankieXLucy, it means a lot to me. Only one more chapter left to vote for pairings so get to it if you haven't yet. **

**But you can keep on guessing on who the Painter Killer is until I reveal the identity in the story. Which mind you, won't be a while.**

**Carlos might surprise you here but, you'll understand why he did what he did.**

Chapter 9- Carlos: Covered in Blood

Carlos had walked out of 2J looking at the screen of his phone, reading the text his dad had sent him a second ago.

"_Son, come and meet me up at the front of the Palm Woods, we have a suspect for the killer."_

Carlos read the text over and over again. A lead, they had a lead. A lead to the killer, the guy who kidnapped Katie and nearly killed Kendall.

He opened the door to the staircase and started to descend down the steps. He put his phone away and reached the lobby, scanning his eyes around for something. He was being paranoid now, thinking the killer was around and spying on them just to see their reactions to what's happening with Katie.

Carlos wouldn't be surprised if he actually was.

He sighed but felt his eyes blank out, the image of the lobby being replaced with the scene of what happened that day.

Carlos looked in the direction of where he knew the car was coming, trying to position his eyes to where he knew the driver was gonna be. He looked to see the car coming, but the image was coming through slower this time then it was last time.

He looked up, but couldn't get his eyes to stay on the driver. He caught a glimpse of green and then that was it for the driver. His eyes traveled down to the front of the vehicle, catching a small glimpse of the license plate, but the vision ended before he could get a good look at it.

Carlos was transported back to the lobby, not knowing how much time passed since he entered in the world of the past. He guessed maybe a few seconds as he saw the same bystanders he saw before he blacked out still in the same spot as they were before while some only moved up a few steps.

Carlos shook his head and continued to walk to the front of the Palm Woods to meet his dad. He saw people giving him a weird look; some were giving him looks of pity while others were giving him looks of confusion.

People's reactions to Katie's disappearance were seeable every time someone came into the Palm Woods. Carlos and the rest of the gang had each received some words of apologies and some words of encouragement that they will find Katie.

To bad they weren't farther from the truth.

Carlos wouldn't stop until Katie was dead, but he didn't have the most encouragement that they were gonna succeed. After not finding one clue back at the crime scene, Carlos' hope went down of finding Katie. If you couldn't find a clue at the main crime scene, your hopes of finding the main culprit are gonna go up in smoke.

Carlos bumped into someone, being pushed back from the sudden impact.

"Dude, what's the haps'?" Guitar Dude asked, glancing at the lost/thinking form of Carlos Garcia. Ever since Kendall was hospitalized, Guitar Dude has been keeping an eye on Big Time Rush to make sure that they didn't do something stupid in their time of grief. The distance that the rest of the band was putting toward the rest of the residence at the Palm Woods was scary. Especially since Big Time Rush had been trying to get the rest of the people here to notice them since they had first arrived here in L.A.

But it was understandable considering that their sister was taken away from them by a serial killer that was batshit insane and listed as the number one most wanted killer in L.A.

Carlos shrugged "Nothing much Guitar Dude, just about to spend some time with my dad," he answered.

Guitar Dude nodded "Awesome man, have fun with the dad." He said, Carlos nodding and walking past him toward the front of the building to see his dad.

Guitar Dude kept his eye on Carlos, waiting until another figure came in from the pool. His dark eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses, matching the dark sweater he was wearing to hide his appearance, or at least make it harder to identify him.

His dark jeans helped to keep the appearance mysterious as well as his dark black sneakers, the guy looking like a being straight from the darkness.

"So…did he say anything that can lead them to me?" the killer asked.

"Nah man, but he did have an off look in his eyes before." Guitar Dude explained.

The killer nodded "Alright, but, before I kill him, I got someone else that I need to eliminate before he makes things to easy for the others," he said, walking away after texting something on his phone. "This guy is tougher then I expected," the killer mumbled before leaving out the side entrance.

Guitar Dude looked to the back of the killer. Didn't anyone try and figure out how the killer knew where they were gonna go and where they were meeting up? No, well it was Guitar Dude.

He had told the guy where they were going and now the whole kidnapping of Katie Knight was happening and hurting the rest of BTR.

Guitar Dude let a smirk on his face cross as he turned and headed the opposite direction.

'Now BTR will feel it, now they will know failure.'

…

Carlos was now sitting in his dad's police cruiser, staring out the window as they kept a conversation going. Isn't it funny how father and son were talking about a killer instead of typical father and son stuff?

"This guy has the mind frame that could very well match that of the killer." Emanuel was explaining to Carlos, who kept staring out the window.

"Whatever works best I guess," Carlos answered back.

Emanuel narrowed his eyes at his son "You doing okay son?"

Carlos didn't say anything. He had been thinking really hard about telling the rest of the gang about his little visions that he had been having. He knew that the color green was involved, but until he knew exactly what the color meant, it was probably better if Carlos didn't say anything. Also, if he kept watching the flash, he might get the license plate ID and they can track the car down.

Carlos turned his head to his dad, nodding in response to his previous question. He turned back before his dad can answer. This was worrying his dad. If his son wouldn't tell him what was wrong, how can he try and make him better? The usually energetic Carlos Garcia was now nothing more then a quiet, traumatized boy who didn't know how to deal with what was happening around him.

Emanuel stopped at a red light, placing his palm on his son's shoulder. Carlos looked to him "Son, I don't know how you feel right now but if there's anything you want to tell me, just go and do it." He assured him. As a father, he hated to see his son so upset and hurt. All he wanted to do was find the killer and put his son's fear at ease, but that was gonna be a tough job and he needed his son's help to do it.

Carlos didn't know what to say. As he said before, he wanted to tell his dad what he was seeing but didn't want to get hopes up for them to fall down again. He simply nodded and pointed forward, motioning his dad to start driving again.

They reached the building where the suspect lived and got out, both walking side by side to each other. Carlos slowed his pace so his dad can open the door. He heard his dad ask the lady at the front where the guy lived. After getting the apartment number, Carlos followed his dad up the stairs. Carlos' heart was starting to pound harder, the thought of this guy actually being the killer crossing his mind for the first time since he left.

He knew that he would do whatever it took to stand tall against the guy in here, even if he had to do something drastic.

Emanuel knocked on the door once, twice, three times before the guy opened. The guy was light skinned, almost a foot taller then his dad and had dark black hair.

"Yeah?" he asked uneasily.

"Officer Emanuel Garcia. Are you Simon Rodriguez?" he asked.

"Yeah," Simon answered slowly.

"I like to ask you some questions if you don't mind," he asked, Carlos noticing the uneasy look in Simon's face getting bigger and more noticeable.

"Who's that kid?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here!" Emanuel barked, Carlos jumping at the sudden loud yell from his dad. It made sense; if this was the killer then Emanuel didn't want this guy paying any attention to his kid.

Simon led them in, Carlos noticing how dirty the place was.

"Where were you on May 16th, 3:00 PM, Saturday afternoon?"

"You expect me to remember where I was three weeks ago?" Simon asked.

"If you want to avoid more problems then yes," Emanuel answered.

Simon glared "I know what this is about, the kidnapping of the newest victim of the Painter Killer. Well I got news for you buddy, just because I was with one victim before she was killed doesn't mean that I know anything about the newer victims."

"So you were involved with him at one point?"

"NO, GODDAMN IT! I was just the last one to see the girl, she was walking in the street and then that was it. Just because I happened to be in the area at one point, doesn't mean it was me!"

"Well, isn't it convenient that you were in the area at the same time she disappeared and was taken?" Emanuel put on the, what Carlos called, 'I got you' face. "So, what other lies you got?"

Simon's glare intensified "So what, you gonna bring me in now?"

"If you tell me something now that proves your innocence then no, but since you're keeping quiet about it…I guess I'll have to take you in."

"You ever heard of 'Mad Ned'?"

Carlos nodded, moving for the first time since they got there "Yeah, isn't he some crazed guy who gets into a lot of fights and sells stolen cars?"

"Yep kid, the last car he sold was a Honda. I heard from my buddy that Ned was in contact with the guy at one point, he most likely knows who he is." Simon said.

"Wasn't that the car the killer used?" Carlos asked his dad.

"Yes it was, but to make sure you aren't lying we'll have to take you down with us." Emanuel said.

Simon grabbed his head in anger "I'M NOT LYING, WHY EVERYONE THINKS THAT?"

"Because when you were brought in before, you lied and said you weren't there. But, you were proven to be there when the seventh victim was taken. It's just precaution," Emanuel apologized.

Simon pulled out a gun, Emanuel reaching for his before Simon knocked it out of his hand.

"I can't let you take me in. I ain't going back to jail and none of you gonna make me!"

"You know who the guy is, don't you?"

"No I don't, but I guarantee you Mad Ned does, but you aren't gonna get that chance now copper!" Simon yelled, ready to pull the trigger.

BANG!

Carlos' eyes widened, as did Emanuel's. Simon fell to the ground, smoke coming from the pulled trigger of the gun.

Simon was dead.

Emanuel was shocked.

And Carlos was holding his dad's gun, smoke coming out.

"Daddy," Carlos whimpered, dropping the gun in shock. Carlos let loose the breakfast he had this morning from his stomach. He killed somebody, he killed a man.

"My boy," Emanuel whispered.

"Am I a bad person daddy?" Carlos asked crying tears that weren't gonna end anytime soon.

Emanuel pulled his boy into a hug "No your not son, no your not." He repeated to him as they left, off to a new lead at the cost of a man's life.

Was it worth it? Carlos didn't know.

And he didn't think he ever would know.

His hands were now stained with blood.

He felt that he was just as bad as the Painter Killer.

End of Chapter 9 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Carlos actually killed someone.

But he did it to protect his dad.

He's not the only one that'll kill someone in this story. I can guarantee that all BTR boys will have at least one kill under their belt, in some cases two, maybe more.

This is probably too early but, who's your favorite character so far? For me, it's a tie between Kendall and Frankie.

Your favorite scene so far? Probably the Bear Trial.

Favorite pairing so far? Kendall and Logan.

What are you looking forward too? A Frankie centered chapter.

You can answer those if you want.

I'll ask you this every ten or so chapters, even if this isn't chapter ten.

Next Time: Kendall: The Butterfly Trial


	10. Kendall: The Butterfly Trial

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: **The guesses for the killer are making me laugh really hard. Not cause their funny, but because a few people are getting close to figuring it out.**

**Kendall's next trial is here and he will see his dad soon and its not gonna be pretty.**

Chapter 10- Kendall: The Butterfly Trial

Kendall had made it to the next location for the trial, having arrived at some power plant of sort. He had heard that this place was abandoned and no one would be around here ever again. Looks like Kendall would be proving people wrong about that.

This place is diffidently still working if the machines are all buzzing, and that was bad for him. Kendall had noticed that on the wall outside was a butterfly.

Laughing, he walked to it and climbed over the wall, Kendall was an excellent climber and jumper, having learned how to do stuff like this due to having Carlos as a friend, so this was not hard to break in at all. He would've jumped, but his ribs were broken, so he wasn't going to break them more.

'Last thing I need is to make things worse and I pierce a lung,' he thought to himself. The entire walk here was painful for him, feeling his ribs about to crack every time he moved his chest up and down. But, he kept going because of the one thought that has been crossing his mind since he opened that damn box.

'Succeed and I'll find Katie.' He repeated over and over again in his head to give himself confidence. He had one trial complete and was gonna do his best to try and find her by completing the rest, no matter what happened to him.

He landed on the other side and saw another butterfly on a crate there, so he placed the butterflies there for him to follow, Kendall thought to himself. He could've just told him where to go instead of making everything complicated. But, Kendall figured that that was how killer's minds worked.

Make things as complicated as possible to fuck with your target.

As Kendall looked around to follow the butterfly, he couldn't get the image of the broken look of Frankie out of his head. Logan had said that Frankie was the older brother of the last victim of the killer, so in a way, he and Frankie were bound in the killer's little web. Or, since the killer is an artist, they both were drawings in the killer's sketchbook. Looking at him was in a way looking at a possible future for him. If he acted like he did now, which was almost as bad as Frankie and Katie was still alive.

He didn't want to imagine what was gonna happen to everyone if he lost Katie forever.

Something else about him though caught Kendall's eye, the bandages on his arms. His right arm and his left arm were covered in bandages as well as his left hand. Now, Kendall was no investigator, but if Frankie was the older brother of one of the victims and he was the older brother of the current one…

Then something was gonna happen to him that was gonna force Kendall to wear bandages.

Well, if Kendall is being forced to do these trials, he assumes Frankie has been forced too as well. But, if he did go through them why wasn't he saying anything to Kendall? Why wasn't he warning the guy about what can happen to him and what is in store for him? Maybe Frankie wanted Kendall to know what it was like to lose a sister, but it didn't make sense because he is helping them try and find Katie and stop the killer.

Kendall saw that he needed to go through a fence, so he did. After that was another, but when he passed this one he cut his finger. He winced in pain as he followed the path to the door down the grassy path and walked in the power station from the back door.

Kendall was now starting to get worried on what this trial could be. Fix the power? Clean out the place? Scale the roof? The possibilities were endless in Kendall's mind. If Logan were here, he could probably figure something out.

Speaking of Logan, Kendall still couldn't figure out why he was acting really weird lately. When Logan found him after the whole Bear Trial, he heard Logan's mutters about how he can't leave them and how he needs to fight it. Fight what? Death? Sure, while the whole thing was painful as hell and Kendall now had a slight fear of cars, the injuries weren't life threatening and he expected Logan to know that. If Kendall can figure it out and he wasn't even at least familiar with the medical field, Logan should've been able to see that his injuries weren't too serious.

He would figure this out later but now he wanted to get this trial over with and the best way to do that was to actually do it.

Kendall saw that there was a valve on the wall. Seeing no where else to go, he turned the valve easily as he was strong for his age, understatement if he might add, and opened the valve.

Kendall saw matches on the edge, so he picked them up and lit one to make it easier for him to see. Unfortunately, he couldn't see a damn thing past a certain amount of feet. Tossing the match on the floor after he put it out, Kendall had done the only thing he could do, but also the dumbest thing…

Crawled in the tunnel

He started to army crawl and sighed, if there is a zombie waiting for him somewhere in here, he was going to fucking kill someone. It was just too quiet, creepy quiet. The kind of quiet in those horror movies where you know something is gonna happen and you just wait for something to happen.

Kendall had crawled a certain amount of feet, past the limit that he was able to see and jumped back at such blinding/fast speeds that if anyone saw it and didn't know what was going on, they would laugh their ass off from what had just happened.

Why did he jump back? Kendall just got impaled by glass.

He lit another match and saw that there was ENDLESS glass in the tunnel. Pushing those things out of the way wasn't an option and going back was impossible as the entrance closed on him when he started to crawl through the tunnel in the first place.

So that was the trial, crawl on broken glass as sharp as a razor huh? The Painter Killer was one screwed up bastard. Once Kendall found the guy, he was gonna make him suffer real nicely before he finally killed him. Yep, no prison, just a bullet in the head.

Kendall gulped and started to crawl through the glass.

It hurts…a lot. Kendall couldn't even begin to think or describe the pain he was feeling as he continued to crawl through the tunnel. Only one thing was on his mind, his sister was in danger and he needed to save her. No other thoughts came to him or even formed in his head.

Kendall crawled up until a fork in the road…or tunnel and saw that there was 2 ways to go. He wasn't stupid, he knew one of them HAD to be a dead end and if he picked the wrong one, he would have to crawl longer then necessary.

Kendall felt a slight breeze as he pulled the matches out and lit one up and saw that the wind was pushing the flame a certain direction.

Kendall grinned as he followed the direction of the wind and came across another fork in the road.

'Great,' Kendall thought sarcastically as he pulled out another match and kept following the wind.

His arms and legs by now had to be looking like shit. Kendall had been crawling for 10 minutes now and he still couldn't find the exit. He didn't even think he was going to live pass this trial, but he had to keep going…for Katie.

Kendall came across one more turn and saw a light, LIGHT! He finally made it out and he fell to the ground in a thump. Kendall groaned in so much pain that he would rather go through THAT torture of the Bear Trial again then to go through more glass again.

He had seen that there was a pipe and he went through it. It felt like a slide but couldn't really be called one. Why? Because he fell into more glass, ha ha, this was not funny Kendall thought over and over again. This was the tenth circle of hell in his opinion.

He looked down and saw a field of electric condensers,

'Great,' he thought sarcastically for maybe the tenth time since he had come here.

He jumped down and fell on his knees. Kendall examined my arms and saw the multiple gashes and cuts that were there and he knew that his legs were just as bad.

Kendall looked to the left and saw a door. He could leave and live. But, on the other side of this was the next microchip. So he had a choice here, his life or his sister's.

Now most people would just say 'Oh well, let her die. I can get another sister!' but not Kendall, no. Katie was probably the most important person in the world to Kendall and he wasn't going to give up just because he was gonna get a little hurt. So, he took a deep breath and marched forward for part two.

Kendall had started to go through the field of electric condensers, being careful to not to touch the wires as these things will FRY him if he comes in any kind of direct contact

He made it pass one and started to feel hot; the constant electricity going by was blazing with heat. He tried to go through the second one, but the blood loss weakened him and he slipped a little…the middle of his chest getting burned…bad.

"AHHHHHH!" Kendall screamed as he made it through, but most of the skin on his chest didn't. Kendall hissed and clutched his chest as he crawled under the third one and accidently stood up early, burning his foot and ankle.

Kendall stopped from screaming and carefully made it through the fourth one, this time NOT getting burned, lucky him.

Only one more, but the blood loss, the heat and the burnt marks were getting to him and he needed to move fast before he collapsed.

Kendall jumped through the middle of the condenser as there was space there and fell on his face because of my ankle and all the other injuries he had received.

Kendall limped on one foot and used the table as a leaning post and inserted the microchip, Katie appearing again. Kendall could barely make out the cuts and marks that were now on her face. It made his skin crawl and his stomach turn, his sister was getting hurt and there wasn't anything Kendall could do at the moment to stop it. But, something, or rather someone, else came on the screen. The figure had a set of tools in his hand and used his free one to hold Katie down while it used the tools, Kendall knowing it was the killer.

Seeing this sick bastard touch his sister made him angry, he would've been yelling at the top of his lungs had he had any more strength left to move. He saw the killer's dark clothes and knew that the killer was hiding his image so that Kendall couldn't see who he really was.

As the image faded, more letters came up, this time a 5, T, O and R. Kendall smiled and tried to walk, but fell, the cuts starting to burn even more then they already were.

Kendall's legs were weak and he was still losing blood really fast, multiple holes and cuts now in his arms and legs as well as burnt marks on his body in various places.

If Frankie did this too, then he respected him by still being able to move normally. At least Kendall now had an idea on why he was wearing bandages on his arms now. The results from this trial, Kendall would have to ask him where he got his stuff from as he now desperately was gonna need some.

Kendall limped out from the back entrance, heading back to the Palm Woods, hurrying so he didn't fall unconscious in the middle of the street. He was lucky he was close by like with the Bear Trial because as soon as his feet came in contact with the lobby floor, he fell over unconscious, but had a smile on his face.

Why?

Because now he was almost halfway there.

End of Chapter 10 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Kendall got his ass kicked here.

I now know what the pairings are so no more votes.

But you can still guess on who the killer is.

Next Time: Jo: Nurse Josephine Taylor and Jackass Stetson


	11. Jo: Nurse Josephine Taylor

Disclaimer: Own nothing that goes with BTR

AN: **Someone actually is VERY close to the identity of the killer. And I'm not saying who it is.**

**Kendall's next trial is gonna be really bloody, but it won't happen until the Frankie centered chapter goes by. It's not on his past, although he will get another one after some more time has gone by.**

**Keep them killer guesses coming.**

**The pairings are decided, but one is still up in the air: Fucy, CarlosXJo (Jolos), Jendall and for now the Kogan Bromance will stay as bromance as I still don't know if it'll go past that and once Kendall and Logan talk about it, you'll understand why.**

Chapter 11- Jo: Nurse Josephine Taylor and Jackass Stetson

Jo had just finished up her shooting for the newest episode of New Town High and now wanted to head back to the Palm Woods and spend some time with Kendall. Her boyfriend was hiding something and he did a good job of doing it. She couldn't guess on what it was but wished that Kendall would confess and tell her what was going on. She wanted tohelp him but he wasn't making it easy by dodging the subject completely and telling everyone to leave him alone.

Why was he being so stubborn and pushing everyone away? Even James, Carlos and Logan weren't aware on what he was hiding from everyone. Add on to the fact that he had to be fixed up by Logan after being in a car accident and the fact that he was scared about some mysterious guy and you got yourself one crazy mystery.

She checked her phone and saw that he didn't respond to any of the texts that she had sent him in the pass hour. What was he doing that was so important that he couldn't respond to her? As his girlfriend, he should respond to her the second he receives those texts.

Now she was starting to sound like a whiny brat but she couldn't help it, Kendall wanted to be in a relationship with her and now that he's got it he isn't putting any amount of effort in it. That was enough to make the girl go crazy.

But, with more thought she understood why he was acting like that. His sister is gone and he doesn't know how to cope with it. Kendall always went on and on on how awesome his sister was and about how much he loved her. Now that she was in the hands of a serial killer, he didn't know what to do and was withdrawing into a shell because of it.

Something else crossed her mind, Frankie Wilson. That boy looked so disturbed and so sad that Jo wants to give him a hug and not let go until he feels better. He lost his sister too but his was dead, having been the lat victim of the killer. She remembered his lack of enthusiasm when he met her, Carlos and Logan, three celebrities that were getting up there on the charts of television and music separately. Anyone should be all thrilled and excited at the chance to meet them, but here was this one boy that didn't seem to give a damn. What made it worse was the fact that he said that he would talk to Kendall and they only exchanged three sentences and they didn't mean a goddamn thing. Maybe it was the connection that Kendall and Frankie now shared with each other. Older Brothers in Arms that had their sisters taken away from them by some freak that had a fetish with kidnapping and killing little girls.

Jo worried over Katie as much as anyone else that wasn't Kendall could possibly do. She had prayed once or twice for her to be brought home safely but looks like God isn't responding to her or anyone else that was praying for her. While Jo wasn't really close with Katie, the two had a stable friendship and when she was taken, Jo's heart snapped in half and she was overtaken with guilt. She was there when Katie was taken, but she was too busy checking on Kendall to notice her get taken away.

Everyday she thinks back to see if there's anything that she could've done to stop the kidnapping. But she ultimately came up with nothing, and that fact tore at her almost all day everyday.

She couldn't do anything then, but, after thinking about it all day, she was gonna pair up and go and find her. Question now was, who should she go with?

Kendall was being distant so he wasn't an option. She wanted to go with him and help him to find his sister. But the leader of Big Time Rush wasn't gonna listen to her or to anyone else, she would just let him mourn in peace and when she brought Katie back to him, he would thank her by becoming a full active boyfriend.

James was someone she considered teaming up with. But, when Frankie left after him when he shouted out alright at the top of his lungs, she guessed that the two of them were working on something together.

Logan was her choice until she realized something…Camille had texted saying that she was working with him to try and find the killer. Jo could've simply asked to tag along but knew that the two of them were still 'on again off again' so she let them be.

That left Carlos, the most hyper one out of all the boys. Her honest opinion on Carlos was that he was cute, a loyal friend, adorable and tough when need be. During Kendall's two weeks in comatose land, Carlos acted as the shoulder for people to cry on, no matter how much he wanted to cry at the time. And Jo has caught him crying a few tears when he was alone and away from everyone. They only thing that struck her was the question on whether or not Carlos would actually want to try and find the killer. Well, the only way to get a question answered was to have it asked by someone.

Carlos Garcia was now her PII, Partner in Investigation.

"Hey Jo," the obnoxious voice of her costar Jett Stetson called out. The insults this jerk has been throwing about Kendall in the past two weeks was making her want to kill him more and more. The first thing he said was that Kendall was a bad brother for letting Katie get kidnapped by The Painter Killer, which earned him a slap to the face courtesy of Josephine herself. The second thing he said was calling Kendall weak for taking two weeks to wake up from getting hit by a car, which earned him a death glare from her. But the third thing was what made her go off the deep end with him.

Kendall was as bad as the killer for being a failure.

Jo had charged at him and tried to hit him, only for the security guards to come and stop her from trying anything. Jo had deemed him lucky and didn't try again after that to hit him, but she has come close, I mean REALLY close.

"What Jett," she asked albeit with a bit of force.

Jett started to walk with her to the Palm Woods. "How you like to take a ride to 'Jettland' where you'll receive and all access pass," he asked.

"How bout' you take a ride to hell and receive a good ol' fireball in the ass," Jo taunted back. She wasn't in the mood for Jackass Stetson drama. She just wanted to go home, try and contact Kendall and then go to sleep.

Jett wrapped an arm around her. "Why do you gotta play hard to get Jo," he asked.

Jo shrugged his arm off "Leave me alone Jett," she growled.

"I know that you want me Jo. Why can't you admit it?"

"Because there's nothing to admit asshole. Besides, I'm dating Kendall now."

"You mean the guy who doesn't call you or pays any attention to you?"

"He just lost his sister Jett, cut him some slack." She defended Kendall, the lobby just a few steps away.

"Well he's a failure if he can't even protect his sister," Jett shrugged.

Jo was ready to sucker punch this ass to the moon when the nonmoving unconscious form of one said Kendall Knight appeared in her vision. His sleeves were torn apart, having been cut over and over without stop. His legs was just as bad as his arms and in the middle of his shirt was burned away, leaving a giant second degree burn on his chest, a matching burn on his foot.

"Kenny!" she yelled in shock. What happened to him? Why is he all injured like this? Who did this to him?

Jett gave the form of Kendall a bored look. "You see now Jo? Pathetic and disgusting," he spat out at him. Kendall was his only competition for Jo and now that the two were dating, he needed to do what was necessary for him to get them separated. He wanted Jo and he was gonna get her no matter what.

That's why he agreed to the offer.

Jo glared at him hatefully. "SHUT UP! LEAVE HIM ALONE JETT. DON'T TALK ABOUT KENDALL EVER AGAIN!" she yelled towards the boy. She whipped out her cell phone "I gotta call the hospital,"

Something grabbed her hand, lowering the phone lightly with no force behind it at all. Jo looked to see a barley conscious Kendall looking up at her.

"Please Jo, don't call the hospital. Just get me back to my apartment and I'll be okay." He whimpered/breathed out.

"You're hurt though," Jo cried.

"Please Jo…for me," he asked, trying to lean up toward her but couldn't move too much and fell back to the floor in a thud.

Jo knew what he wanted to do and gave him a kiss. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and hoisted him up, thankful that she was a black belt in Judo.

"Okay Kenny," she smiled, helping Kendall to his apartment, Jett having been forgotten and left behind.

Speaking of Jett, he turned and walked out to the pool, which was now empty of all residents. He saw a black clothed figure come out of one of the tents.

"This kid is tough," the killer said.

"Can't I just kill him and be done with it?" Jett asked. The killer had contacted him and proposed a chance to be a part of the plan to eliminate Kendall Knight and his friends once and for all. Once he heard that, Jett jumped at the chance to take Kendall out.

"No, I want to see if he can pass these trials before I put him down. That is the whole reason I started all of this anyway." The killer said.

"What are you gonna do now?"

"Eliminate Frankie Wilson and then go after Carlos Garcia. Besides Kendall, these two can be a big problem for me. Frankie, having had experience with me before and Carlos as he holds the answer but just doesn't know it yet."

"Who's first?"

"Wilson, and I think I'll start now." He said, getting a text from another associate and taking off.

Jett watched as he left and left soon after, the only thought on his mind being to kill Kendall.

…

Jo had just finished applying the burnt cream to Kendall's chest, the female blonde having already bandaged up his arms and cleaned his cuts,

"Thanks so much Nurse Josephine Taylor," Kendall thanked with a smirk.

Jo blushed a little at his praise. "My mom is a nurse do I picked something up from her."

"You're just like Logan,"

"It's something we have in common." Jo admitted, sitting down next to him once done. She dug her fingers into his hair "What happened?" she asked.

"I'm sort but I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't Jo. I can't," he lowered his head.

"You're getting hurt too much Kendall, please tell me what's going on."

Kendall stood up from the couch, Jo raising an eyebrow at his action. "You promise not to say anything?" he asked. He just wanted to tell someone and get the whole guilt of lying thing off of his chest for good.

Jo nodded at him "I promise,"

Kendall bent down and picked up the box. "In this box…are trials that the killer sent me," he started.

Jo gasped "So take that in as evidence to the police!"

Kendall shook his head "No, I need to complete these trials Jo. If I do I'll find Katie."

"How do you know he's not lying to you?"

"I completed two so far and got pieces of an address. If I complete all five, I'll find her."

"Is that why you came back all hurt twice in this one day alone?" she asked, Kendall nodding at her. "Stop putting your life in danger Kendall, you'll die."

"I don't care…saving Katie is the only thing I care about right now Jo. I'm tired of seeing my mom cry and I can't deal with the fact that I have a chance to find her and not do anything about it."

Jo stared at the blonde leader of BTR and sighed. He was so determined to save his sister and would do anything about it, even risk his life for her.

"I'm gonna check on you later, don't leave the apartment again today."

"Yes mom," he said sarcastically toward her. He felt her lips press to his cheek before she walked on out.

Jo pulled out her cell and dialed a familiar number.

"Carlos, can I ask you something?"

…

Kendall pulled out the third picture, staring at it with a troubled face.

"Kendall Knight, are you prepared to make a sacrifice to save your sister. 6391 Northern Ave." he read outloud. Waiting a few minutes for Jo to leave, he walked out toward trial number three.

The halfway mark!

End of Chapter 11 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Just because Kendall is about halfway done with the trials doesn't meant this story is halfway done.

Jo is gonna be Carlos' partner along with his dad. I figured Carlos would need someone like her to help him cope with the fact that he killed someone.

We're check in on Logan next, then James and Frankie again, Carlos and Jo, and then Kendall again.

This story from chapter 3 to now is all one day, it's about 6:00 pm in their world.

Next Time: Logan: Most Likely Candidate


	12. Logan: Most Likely Candidate

Disclaimer: Do not own BTR

AN: **Let me explain about the whole Jendall thing as people are confused.**

**IT'S NOT ENDGAME HERE.**

**Kogan is most likely endgame but Kendall might not be with anyone until the sequel. Please don't get confused about the pairing war that's now going on between Kogan and Jendall, its Kogan now or Kogan in the sequel. It's just Jendall for now because Kendall is not sure about what he wants.**

**Hope that clears something up for you guys that didn't see this before.**

**Logan stumbles upon something that might be upsetting to some of you. It's nothing to disgusting but its still screwed up as in the way it happened. You'll see what I mean shortly.**

**Someone sent me a PM guessing who the killer was and…they figured it out.**

**I was laughing on my couch as I read that PM and all I said was.**

"**Lucky guess."**

**So, yeah I'm not gonna say who sent me that PM or who the killer is, but you'll find out when the mask is taken off.**

**Enjoy and remember R&R.**

Chapter 12- Logan: Most Likely Candidate

Logan, along with Camille, were walking in the streets of L.A, heading toward the house of whom Logan felt was the most likely suspect in this case. Logan had been quiet ever since he and Camille left the Palm Woods, the genius having been in thought the entire time. He was still thinking about Kendall and what had happened to him. The injuries he received were not something you got from simply a small time accident. Something big had happened to him and it didn't look like he was ready to squeal anytime soon.

Just the fact that Kendall was getting hurt was enough to break Logan's heart. His best friend didn't deserve all this angst in his life. What if Kendall was hurting himself and not telling anyone? Now he was thinking crazy. Sure Kendall was sad and depressed by Katie's disappearance but Logan didn't think that Kendall would do something drastic like self-harm.

But then again, he probably knew nothing anymore anyway.

He glanced toward his partner in crime, well not really crime, Camille. Logan had tried to convince her that this was gonna be dangerous and that her life was gonna be on the line if she stayed with Logan. The only remark she had was that Logan was risking his life too and that she wouldn't let him bear this burden alone. Logan had a smile on his face when she said that. Before everything happened with the kidnapping, he would've used this as a way to try and get him and Camille back together as he still had his love for her back then. But now, he didn't know what was going on with his feelings.

He felt weird around Kendall and the feelings he had for Camille were strangely enough moving toward the blonde leader now. If anyone knew, he would very well die of embarrassment. He shouldn't be feeling this way about him, he knows he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He tried assuring himself that it was just because Katie was gone and that when she was found, everything would go back to the way it was before all this happened.

'I just feel sorry for Kendall and once he has his sister again, all of these feelings will go away.' He told himself over and over every few minutes or so, but didn't fully believe them.

Camille's sudden question broke him from these complicated thoughts, Logan sending her a quick thank you. "Who did you say the killer most likely was again?" she asked. Camille had been trying to start some sort of conversation with Logan for the past twenty minutes now but came up with nothing. That was unusual because she always had something to say to him, but in light of recent events all those topics seemed to vanish from her mind. Logan had been acting weird lately, both around Kendall and around her. With her, it seemed like he didn't want to continue to try and get back with her, which made her sad. She really liked the brunette genius of Big Time Rush and she knew that he liked her too. Maybe Katie's disappearance was he cared about at the moment and she understood one hundred percent.

With Kendall, it seemed like the brotherly love between the two of them was growing and forming into something else. Camille didn't know what as the two of them were as close as two people can be. When Kendall showed up before all beat up and bloody, Camille saw the horrified look on Logan's face, one that went pass just being concerned and worried. She would figure out what it was and solve the complicated puzzle known as Logan Mitchell's feelings.

"Nothing against Frankie or anything, but something about him doesn't seem right to me." Logan said, digging his hands into his pockets. He took a deep breath through his nose and let it out his mouth. "I think he's the killer."

"That doesn't make sense," Camille countered, not knowing where Logan was going with this. "Then why is he trying to help us find the killer?"

"Why is the killer killing in the first place? Why only little girls? The questions are endless Camille and there aren't enough answers."

Camille frowned at him but didn't say anything. Logan was smart; he wouldn't accuse someone unless there really was a chance of them being the killer. They stopped in front of a dirty, deformed, messed up house that was in L.A's murder district as Logan had called it when searching up location for the location of the Palm Wood's school dance. This was the house of Frankie Wilson, the older brother of the last victim of the killer and the depressed emo of the search team.

"This place is giving me the creeps," Camille shuddered. This house was just sending off a bad vibe and she didn't like it one bit.

"That means there's something not right here." Logan explained, surveying the house. The white paint was chipped and ready to fall off, the roof looked to be damaged and the windows were so stained you could hardly see what was inside.

"Is there something in there?" Camille asked, tiptoeing to try and see. Being short sucked big time, not being able to see anything.

"I'm gonna check, stay close." He commanded, ascending up the front stairs of the house. He turned the rusty golden knob but it was locked. He tried again, harder this time, but it still wouldn't open. He sighed and climbed down the steps, jumping the last one.

"Nothing," she asked.

"Nothing." He answered, moving toward the backyard of the house. Dirty tall grass stuck out like a sore thumb and Logan was sure he was a dead squirrel in the red wagon that was abandoned in the back behind a tree. He turned the knob to the backdoor and to his surprise, it actually opened, a baby's cries filling the room. Logan surveyed around and saw a little boy, not any older then one month, lying in his cradle crying. The silence that surrounded the cries of the baby didn't feel right with Logan, not right one bit.

He pulled out his cell and dialed James' number, his man-pretty friend answering on the first ring.

"Logan, thank god man." James answered. He sounded panicked, like something was really wrong.

"James, I'm at Frankie's house and something's not right." He said, starting to move around the house now.

"Is he there? Because he just up and disappeared from my sight!"

"Seems too convenient if you ask me," Logan muttered, not finding anything in the kitchen.

"What are you saying?" James asked.

"James, did it ever occur to you that Frankie could be the killer?" Logan asked.

"How can you say that?"

"He joined in a little too fast, he's so awkward around people its scary and he's emotionally disturbed and wrecked. He's not in his right mind." Logan said, heading towards the bedroom.

"No Logan, I have a much better suspect for the killer."

"Who?" he asked, about to open the door.

"I think it's-"

"OH SHIT!" Logan yelled, dropping his phone in the process. Logan fell to his knees, using his hands as a support to keep himself up and nearly hurled at the sight.

Two people were dead, piled on top of one another.

Logan could tell from their age that they were Frankie's parents. The heads were cut clean off, blood staining almost everything in the room. Their clothes were cut, no doubt from whatever was used to decapitate them and the pieces of paper that rested next to them.

It was drawings… of who they were before.

"Logan what happened!" Camille asked, running in when she heard him yelling. She looked and saw the dead bodies, covering her mouth as she did.

"Hello?" James' voice suddenly called out from the phone, having been forgotten in the discovery that was just made.

Logan picked it up "Sorry James it's just that…" he paused and held in the puke. "I just found Frankie's parents killed."

"What!" James yelled. "You don't think that he…?"

"I don't know James, I just don't know." He said, hanging up afterward.

Camille used Logan as a leaning post to support herself. The cries reached their ears again and they turned their attention back toward the source, who they can see from the doorway.

"Let's go see what's wrong." Logan said, leading Camille to the baby. They stopped to see that the baby was squirming around in his cradle, his arms stretched out and mouth hung open. Logan looked to Camille "Is he hungry?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Camille exclaimed.

Logan held his hands up in defense "Excuse me, just asking." He said, moving to pick up Little Wilson. He coughed when he brought the baby closer to him. "Yep, he's dirty."

Camille sniffed and held her nose. "Ewwww, I'm not touching that."

"So what, I'm supposed to do it?" he asked.

"Yes, you stitched up Kendall. I'm sure you can handle a dirty diaper," Camille assured him, using her free hand to shoo him away.

"Damn," he mumbled, setting the baby down on the changing station. He unstrapped the diaper and saw a name printed on the station. "His name is Nate." He told Camille.

"Such a cute name for a cute baby." Camille cooed, her hand still covering her nose.

Logan folded the dirty diaper and threw it out, starting to put a new one on. He did it but the baby was still crying. Logan looked to see a bottle all ready, as if it was left behind for him. Maybe his parents were about to feed him before they were killed.

Goddamn Frankie.

Why did he do it? Why is he killing people, Logan asked himself but focused on the task at hand. He grabbed it and held the bottle up to Nate's mouth.

"Not to high or he'll choke." Camille coached from the sidelines.

Logan smirked at her. "You come and do it then," he sarcastically said to her.

"Okay!" she beamed, rushing forward to take the baby from him.

"I thought you didn't want to hold him?" Logan asked in confusion.

Camille stuck her tongue out. "I didn't want to change the diaper Logan. That's gross." She said, tilting the bottle for Nate to drink.

Logan watched as Camille worked her magic, just thinking to himself. Why was Frankie doing this and why did he leave his little brother all alone with no one here to watch him? Logan now knew who the killer was and he was gonna report him once this was done.

Camille had just burped him and rocked the little baby to sleep. She looked back to Logan "We can't leave him here." She pointed out.

Logan nodded "Grab a jacket just in case and let's go. Time to report the killer to the cops." He said. He helped Camille suit little baby Nate up and walked out the house, two more victims claimed.

…

James heard the silence on his end and knew that Logan had hung up. He glanced back to Lucy, who was looking mighty confused at what exactly was going on. One minute Frankie was here and the next, he was gone. She was talking to James, helping him to write stuff down about Mr. Knight as she had been working there for a little bit and when she turned around, he was gone.

"What did Logan say?" she asked.

James sighed and looked her dead in the eye, a rare serious face crossing him.

"Logan thinks your little boyfriend is the killer."

End of Chapter 12 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Is Frankie the killer?

Where is he and did he kill his parents and leave his brother all alone?

Next Time: Frankie: Lost


	13. Frankie: Lost

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: **Here's the long awaited Frankie centered chapter, hope you like it.**

**This fic passed 100 reviews, now I'm aiming for 200, help me please?**

**Fucy moments here.**

Chapter 13- Frankie: Lost

Frankie, James and Lucy were walking out of the mansion that belonged to Mr. Knight, the father of Kendall and Katie Knight. James was really not expecting the guy to be Kendall's dad; he thought they were all done with him when he abandoned Kendall and his family back when they were still kids in Minnesota. So, when he walked in that door and saw the familiar face of Mr. Knight, all of his senses and his thoughts were blown from his mind. After fighting his bodyguards and warning him that this was a dangerous game, he came to one conclusion.

He needed to let Carlos and Logan know who was here and not tell Kendall.

If Kendall knew that his dad was here, with everything with Katie and the grief that Kendall was going through, he would enter some sort of emotional breakdown. James didn't want that to happen to Kendall, so decided to spare him with the knowledge of his father's sudden reappearance. He glanced to Frankie, who was deep in thought about something. James didn't know what but knew it couldn't be good. James guessed it had something to do with the fact that they practically found the killer and the guy who killed his sister. Maybe he wanted to go back and kill him? Probably, but James couldn't let that happen until they got a real confession from him.

James saw Lucy move closer to Frankie, a smirk crossing his face. "Is he pulling you to him Lucy?" he asked, pointing to the two of them.

Lucy glared at him, but you could see the faint blush on her cheeks. She moved away from Frankie, but not by much. James only asked her to keep him company back at the mansion, he didn't expect them to hit it off and get crushes on each other. Well, he knew Lucy had one on him, her tough girl personality toning down when she was with Frankie. James knew her for a while and knew that she didn't get one crush on a boy, but he was watching it for the first time and knew that something about Frankie was different.

Frankie was emotionally and mentally disturbed, not that James blamed him for it. The kid lost his sister and did something that he didn't think anyone would do for anyone. It was the reason he was wearing the bandages on his left arm and left hand. Maybe Lucy could tell that he was one of a kind? Or maybe she found him attractive.

Not that James really paid attention to that.

Frankie glanced ahead and saw that there was a dark clothed figure standing by the park. He watched as he smirked at him and walked away, Frankie glaring at him. He felt something grab his right hand and turned to see Lucy grabbing it with hers.

"You seem tense," she pointed out, giving him a small smile. "You okay?" she asked.

Frankie sighed, but kept his mouth shut, enjoying the hold that Lucy had on his hand. He really didn't want to get close to her, everyone that he loves getting killed. He lost his sister and went through hell for nothing. Losing more loved ones was not on his list of things to do and wanted to avoid anything that had to do with love. Girls wanted a man who could protect them and who could be what they wanted to be. Frankie was disturbed; having split personality disorder that he had slight control over, but not much. He might've been enjoying Lucy holding his hand but knew that nothing was going to come out of it.

"I'm fine," he answered, although he unconsciously squeezed back, his other self smirking at what he was able to do. Frankie's second personality, whom Frankie called Dark Frankie, could get some control in when Frankie was in thought about something or just didn't try to do anything. So, liking Lucy's hold and since Frankie was thinking about not loving her, he squeezed back to mess with him. Messing with his other half was just funny and amusing, he could do it all day if given the chance.

James smirked at the sight of them holding hands. Lucy really needed a man, not doing anything else with her time other then being buried in her songwriting and her guitar playing and Frankie needed someone to love him after the hell he been through. He pulled out the blank notebook, not getting any of the information he needed from Mr. Knight, having given into his anger and frustration too easily.

He really hated doing this but needed to do it. "Lucy, I need you to help me with something." He called, watching with amusement as Lucy reluctantly let go of Frankie's hand, although James couldn't tell if she knew what she was feeling or not.

Lucy walked to James, slightly angry at him. She really liked holding Frankie's hand and James killed it. She could tell he was upset and disturbed about everything that was happening and had some kind of dark past, avoiding on the topic of why he couldn't play the drums anymore. Lucy asked him if he got lazy and lost his touch but the guilty defeated look in his eyes grew and he started to rub his hand that was hidden under the bandages. She was about to ask him but thought about how awkward the whole conversation would be. She knew him for maybe a few minutes in total and she was going to ask him about what happened to him that caused him to wrap his hands in bandages. Yeah, she didn't see a positive ending to that conversation and she didn't want to make him feel awkward and more disturbed by talking about something that he clearly didn't want to touch upon.

Frankie turned his head back to where he saw the dark figure and walked toward it, ignoring James and Lucy's conversation.

"What James," she asked.

"Do you know where Mr. Knight was on the day that Katie was kidnapped?"

Lucy shook her head "To be honest James, no. But I do know that he wasn't home as I was there setting some stuff up for a mini concert that he asked me to do."

James nodded "Good, at least we can say he wasn't home. What time did he come back?"

"Around maybe six, maybe seven." She answered.

"Katie was taken at around four so we can use that against him. So, it looks like the father of the victim is most likely the killer." He whipped out his cell phone and started to dial Logan's number, looking around for Frankie.

"Where's Frankie," he asked, Lucy looking back to where he was standing just a minute ago.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

James shrugged and heard his phone ringing; ironically it was Logan calling him.

"Logan, thank god man." James answered, panic starting to rise in his chest since Frankie had all but vanished.

"James, I'm at Frankie's house and something's not right." Logan said.

James started to pace back and forth. "Is he there? Because he just up and disappeared from my sight!"He exclaimed.

"Seems too convenient if you ask me," Logan muttered.

"How can you say that?" James asked. Logan wasn't seriously implying what he thought he was implying.

"He joined in a little too fast, he's so awkward around people its scary and he's emotionally disturbed and wrecked. He's not in his right mind." Logan explained, bringing up valet points.

"No Logan, I have a much better suspect for the killer." James said proudly.

"Who?" he asked.

"I think it's," he started, but was cut off from Logan's sudden yell.

"OH SHIT!" Logan yelled, James moving the phone away from how loud that the genius had yelled.

Lucy looked back to James, having been calling and looking around for Frankie the entire time he was talking to Logan. "What's happening," she asked.

James shrugged. "I don't know, he just started spouting some stuff and then yelled out." He explained.

"What was he saying?" she asked.

"That he was at Frankie's house and something just doesn't feel right. I'll ask him now." He said, moving the phone back to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Sorry James it's just that…" he paused and James could hear his hesitation. "I just found Frankie's parents killed."

"What!" James yelled. "You don't think that he…?"

"I don't know James, I just don't know." He said, hanging up afterward.

James heard the silence on his end and knew that Logan had hung up. He glanced back to Lucy, who was looking mighty confused at what exactly was going on.

"What did Logan say?" she asked.

James sighed and looked her dead in the eye, a rare serious face crossing him.

"Logan thinks your little boyfriend is the killer." He said.

Lucy blushed slightly. "He's not my boyfriend," she countered.

"Do you want him to be?"

"I only just met him James, that's like you starting to date someone you just met," she stopped as she just said the wrong thing to the wrong guy.

James smirked. "I do it all the time," he said.

Lucy sighed. "I know. I forgot," she said, looking back to where Frankie stood before he vanished.

"It's okay if you like him," James tried to assure her. He didn't know why Lucy was so hesitant to admit that she had a crush on Frankie.

"Whatever," she mumbled. "I'm tired, I wanna go home," she said, starting to move back to the Palm Woods, James following after her.

'Did you have a bad love life Lucy?'

…

Frankie followed after the figure at a slow stable pace. His eyes were hardened in an uncharacteristic way for him, giving chase to the guy.

'Yeah, keep walking you motherfucker.' He growled in his head, following after this guy who he seemed to hate. He knew who this guy was; he knew exactly who this guy was.

The fucking Painter Killer.

The sane thing was to call the cops but nope, Frankie was going to kill this guy, kill him and then deliver his body to the morgue. It was the vow he made after his sister died and he didn't do the last trial.

He was haunted by that everyday.

The killer turned a corner, now entering a deep part of the park. The killer took refuge behind a tree, Frankie confused as to why he was doing that. He took cautious steps forward and jumped behind the tree, the killer not there.

Frankie leaned over a hill to look down to see if he was there, but not seeing anything. He sighed "Oh well, looks like it's up to Kendall to find him." He mumbled to himself. He turned around and was smacked in the face by a sudden force, now falling down the hill, rolling and rolling down the big hill, hitting rocks, sticks and branches.

The killer was smirking while holding a baseball bat.

"Bye-bye Wilson, Garcia will be joining you soon." The killer said, walking away from the scene.

…

Frankie finally landed at the bottom of the hill, landing in a pond of water. He had blood coming out of his head, a large gash now on the right side of his head. He groaned. "Son of a bitch," he mumbled, holding the left side of his stomach, blood flowing out.

A large branch had taken refuge in his stomach.

He took fast and uneasy breaths, rolling on to his right side to try and get back up. He looked around and saw that the only way out was to go back up the hill. He saw his rising chest and noted how much it hurt, the branch having no doubt bruised or penetrated something. He needed to stop the blood from escaping from his stomach anymore then it was. He lifted up his left hand and used his right hand to undo the bandages on his hand. They fell to the ground as well as what was hiding underneath his bandages.

His left hand itself.

He grabbed the hand and pressed it to the side of his wound and used the bandages to wrap it around the hand. He pulled the knot tight and made sure it was secure before he looked up to the top of the hill, which looked like it went pass the clouds.

He grabbed the trunk of a tree and used it to pull himself up the bottom of the hill. He used his foot to balance himself on top of a rock and grabbed a branch that was hanging down the tree. He pulled himself up and wished he had his left hand still.

Goddamn trial.

He fell face first into the twigs and grabbed the rock before he fell back down to the bottom of the hill. He took faster breaths and pulled himself up, back to where he was before he tripped. He used the rock as a pillow and stared up at the sky. He looked to see someone walking to him, the figure looking just like him.

Dark Frankie smirked "Taking a nap little princess?"

Frankie laughed humorlessly "Go to hell," he whispered.

"I am in hell, I do live in your head afterall." He taunted. He bent over and examined him "So, you cut off your hand but you can't deal with being stabbed by a stick."

Frankie glared at him, trying hopelessly to stand up but fell back down, falling off the rock and back to the bottom of the hill. He blacked out for a second, feeling the conscious of Dark Frankie trying to take over.

"No, I won't let you." He growled, pushing the temptation away. Another 'special' quality about Frankie is that he had more control over his split personality then most people would. He didn't think it was something to be proud of, just wanting to close his eyes and not wake up. But, he wouldn't let his darker personality take over as it would cause more problems then solve them.

He stood back up and began his climb back up the hill. He reached where he got before and pulled himself pass that, now leaning against the trunk of a tree. He took deep fast breaths and grabbed another branch from a tree that was in front of him. He almost tripped over a rock but stopped himself, catching the branch before he could fall…again.

Times like this he wished he had his left hand.

He tripped over another rock and thanked the lord that the branch could reach the ground as he would've fallen again back to the bottom. He would've pulled the stick out but didn't know if his guts would be pulled out along with the stick. He gripped the branch harder and stood back up, pushing the branch out of the way and continued his climb. He grabbed a rock and pulled up, almost at the top. He could feel his arm getting weaker from the lost of blood and grabbed the grass, dirt getting into his fingernails and pulled up, falling back and slamming into a tree, luckily he only fell a few steps down.

Dark Frankie stood at the top of the hill. "Come on Francine, why don't you pull the stick out? You can patch the wound better," he said.

Frankie grabbed a branch and used the tree to push himself up. "Shut up," he growled.

"You don't like that? Come on Francine put some muscle into it, go go go go!" he cheered, laughing like a douche.

"Got to hell," Frankie growled, making it to the last few steps he needed to get out of the ravine he fell in.

Dark Frankie smirked. "Come on, put the muscle in it, put the little power you have into it." He taunted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he yelled, rolling out of the hill and landing on his back. He stared up at the sky and took more deep breaths. He looked around and saw that the bastard that rested within his head had vanished.

He stood up. "Yeah you better run!" he yelled, looking around to see where he was. With the blood loss and the injuries he received from being attacked by the killer, he had no idea where he was.

"And I'm lost…just great," he mumbled. He started the walk to the Palm Woods, having some juicy information for James and Lucy.

…

Lucy sat in the chair of the Palm Woods Lobby, strumming the cords to the BTR song "Paralyzed". She really liked the song and was going to perform the song with them in a concert that was gonna take place in two weeks. She sat there alone, the sky having gone dark and stars now taking the place of the clouds.

She was still worried about Frankie. He had been missing for a few hours now and there was still no sign of him anywhere. Logan and Camille had come back with a baby, them saying that they found him in Frankie's house along with the dead corpses of his parents. Carlos and Jo had found Kendall and boy was he screwed up.

James was talking with Carlos and Logan about Mr. Knight and about who they were gonna go after next. Carlos said he, Jo and his dad was gonna go after Mad Ned, Logan said that he was gonna check out the owner of the apartment where Carlos and Jo found Kendall and James and her were gonna go to go after another suspect.

She sighed, she wanted Frankie to come with them, but knew that if he came back, he would need to take care of his little brother and mourn the loss of his parents. She really felt sorry for Frankie; he lost his sister, parents and now had to raise his little brother on his own. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy for him and was going to do whatever it took to help him.

She looked to see someone limp in the door, her eyes widening and dropping her guitar.

Frankie looked like shit, a branch in his gut, blood dripping down his face and the most shocking thing she had seen in her life.

His left hand was off his body.

"I'm back," he said, falling to the ground in a thud, the blood loss finally catching up to him.

Lucy went and shook him, but he was unconscious. She pulled out her phone and called 911, waiting for the ambulance to come.

'Hold on Frankie, I'm here for you.'

End of Chapter 13 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Damn, Frankie is one tough SOB

Kendall will be next and THEN Carlos and Jo. Slight mistake on my part, sorry.

Fucy is like my OTP for Lucy, she just looks so good with him. Don't you agree?

Next Time: Kendall: The Lizard Trial


	14. Kendall: The Lizard Trial

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: **Now, this is gonna be bloody and painful, just a quick heads up.**

**Sorry if its short, had a bad day and just want it to end.**

**Also, this takes place at the time Frankie is climbing the hill, trying to fight off death in the last chapter.**

Chapter 14- Kendall: The Lizard Trial

This was now the third time Kendall had left the apartment in this one day alone. The first was to go drive through oncoming traffic, the second time was to go crawl a tunnel of broken glass and go through a field of electric condensers and now he was going on ahead to do the third trial.

To be honest, Kendall was still surprised he was still able to move at all. His ribs still felt like shit and his arms and legs had cuts and bruises on them and he was dizzy from all the exhaustion. Any other person would've been knocked out on the floor right now, not wanting to wake up for anything ever again.

But Kendall had a goal and he was going to fulfill that goal no matter what.

The sky was starting to get darker, showing that this horrible painful day was almost over. While that was good news for the most part, it was also bad news in the sense that another day passed where Katie's death was getting closer. Kendall wasn't going to let that happen, he would die first himself before he allowed that to happen.

He reached his destination, an old beat down apartment building. The door was ready to fall off by the looks of it and the window boards were hanging off the edge. Sucking in his breath, Kendall opened the door and took those steps forward inside the building. He started to climb the stairs, his loud footsteps echoing across the hall. As he climbed the stairs he thought about what the next trial could possibly be.

Jump off the roof?

Throw himself down a flight of stairs?

Hold his breath under a tub of water for ten minutes?

He really didn't know anymore.

His arms started to shake, whether from the pain of The Butterfly Trial or plain fear, he didn't know.

He knew that this place was gross, rats running away when they saw him coming up the stairs. Was the trial to withstand this awful odor because if it was, Kendall would walk out right now. Well…not really.

He walked again towards the only door on this floor, his steps getting slower and slower with each one he took. He wasn't anxious at all to know what the next trial was but he knew that the sooner he got this stuff done, the sooner he can find Katie.

Katie.

He wondered how she was doing, how she was withstanding the killer's attacks and the killer's movements on her. He had seen her twice since the kidnapping and that was only on the two microchips he had gotten as a reward for doing the first two trials.

'Hang on Katie,' he thought. 'I'm almost halfway there. Then I'll come and save you.' Kendall promised.

He reached the door and opened it, the apartment he was entering being all covered in ashes and dirt. Kendall figured that maybe a fire had hit here not to long ago but couldn't be to sure. Not that he really cared what happened to this building in the first place anyway.

Kendall walked to the desk that sat in the middle of the apartment, another one of those microchips like the one he had gotten at the Bear Trial. He doubted it was the next image and clue to Katie's whereabouts so knew that the killer was going to have some charming words for him.

He walked and sat down, eyeing the chip wearily. All that fear he felt when he first got this box was reappearing tenfold. Would this guy make taunts to him? Would he show him something that Kendall really was better off not seeing? Or, and this was something Kendall hoped he was wrong about on so many levels.

Did he already kill Katie and was simply fucking with him?

There was no surefire way to exactly figure out when these chips were made and when the video on them was recorded. This could've happened during his coma and he was just going through hell for the killer's amusements. He shook his head. He couldn't be thinking like this now, not when he was so close to finding her. The halfway mark was in his sights and if worst comes to worst and all of that is true.

He would find the killer's location and kill him as slowly and painfully as possible.

He took the chip and bravely placed it inside, the static from the Bear Trial returning and that dark, ominous but somehow so familiar voice returned to the phone.

"As you are listening to this Kendall Knight, I already have disposed of your little friend Frankie Wilson," the voice laughed.

Kendall's eyes widened. Frankie was dead? It couldn't be.

"But enough about him lets move on to trial number three. You will be given five minutes to do this and all of the items you will need are scattered around the room. I'll give you a second to look around," the static returned.

Kendall looked around and saw knives, saws, scissors and even pliers. What was he going to need that stuff for?

"The third trial, the Lizard trial is probably my favorite one out of the five. Only one other person has managed to complete this trial. Let's see if you're the second one Kendall. The trial is to cut off a hand."

"WHAT!" Kendall yelled with all the air he had in his lungs. Cut off a hand! This guy was lying.

"Nope I'm not lying. Pick a hand, left or right it doesn't matter to me, and cut the whole thing off and just to make sure I know you do it, go to the floorboard beneath you and pick up what you see."

Kendall didn't like it, but crouched down and moved the one piece of wood that was in the way. He picked up the electronic pad that lay beneath it and pressed play, the killer appearing on screen.

"What's up Kendall," he greeted like if it was any other day.

"WHERE'S MY SISTER!" he yelled, almost throwing the pad across the room but needed to wait for him to answer, although Kendall doubt he would.

"I turned off the speaking function on your end. I can't hear you but I know you can hear me." He smirked. "Now I'm gonna start the clock right about…NOW!" he yelled, the Lizard Trial officially beginning.

Kendall wasted ten seconds fixing the pad so it could see him and rushed around the apartment.

"I gotta cut off my hand, my goddamn hand," he mumbled to himself. Alright, this was crossing the line of proving your love for someone.

Driving through the traffic, alright.

Crawling on the glass, pushing it.

But cutting off a hand, a body part, that was maybe five miles over the line.

Kendall didn't even know if he wanted to do this trial. Sure he loved his sister but cutting off a hand, just no. He stopped walking, holding a butcher knife that he had found on the floor by the kitchen.

"Hesitating Kendall?" the killer taunted, his voice sounding like a mix of a dying cow and an evil mastermind.

"Shut up," he mumbled, although he couldn't hear him. He picked up a metal rod that he found on the floor and looked to the stove. Logan had once mentioned in passing that the fastest way to stop the bleeding of a major wound was to amputate it, or cauterize it. To do that, find some lumber, heat it up and press it down on the wound.

He only had the metal rod but knew that it would have to be it. He walked to the stove and started to heat it up, smoke starting to rise from the top of the rod.

"Smart," the killer praised.

Kendall ignored him, placing the two objects down on the table where the phone and pad was. He walked to the bathroom, finding some disinfectant in the medicine cabinet. That disinfectant would make cutting off the hand a little easier.

Kendall had to make the choice between him and his sister fast. He thought about all the negatives for what he was about to do. If he only had one hand, he could kiss his spot in Big Time Rush goodbye. There was no way he was going to be able to do all the things that he does now with only hand, just no way. He was going to be handicapped for the rest of his life; things being ten times harder then they have to be.

But, doing it means that he can save his sister and make sure she was safe and sound back home. It was a tough choice, not just because of the morals but also because of the future that surrounds this choice, but Kendall finally came to an answer.

Bye-bye left hand.

He went and sat down in the chair again, pouring the disinfectant on his left hand, making sure that the killer had a clear view of what he was about to do. He grabbed the knife, his heart now about to burst from his chest. He took fast and deep breaths to try and ease himself. He made sure the knife would make the cut, taking a practice swing with it to make sure.

"Stop procrastinating or Katie gets it," the killer threatened, leaving the screen for a second before a loud scream echoed through the speaker.

"KENDALL HELP ME!" Katie's voice called.

"KATIE!" he yelled, bringing the knife down on his hand, taking the thing off in one swoop. Kendall screamed and screamed in pain, blood shooting out of the hole like a fountain. He brought the wound to his chest, blood starting to stain his blue shirt. He forgotten all about the rod, the only thought being the pain he was feeling right now.

"Wow," the killer's voice appeared. "You actually did it," he observed, Kendall yelling and screaming, his hand in plain sight for the killer to see on the table. He sighed and texted Kendall the next clue, an O, S, R and a 2. He laughed. "See you in trial 4…if your still around that is." And with that, the screen faded and static took over again.

'Around? Doesn't he mean alive?' Kendall asked himself, still yelling and screaming loud enough for everyone in Texas to hear him. His tear stained eyes caught glimpse of the rod and his right hand shakingly went and grabbed it. He gulped and placed it on his stub, yelling louder as the flesh started to burn off from the heat. He threw it away after a second and just lay there on the floor, crying and crying his eyes out from pain.

He didn't know, but somehow he ended up back downstairs, was hearing familiar voices and heard one announcement that made him shake in fear and confusion.

"KENDALL KNIGHT, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR EIGHT COUNTS OF MURDER AND NINE COUNTS OF KIDNAPPING. COME ON OUT PAINTER KILLER!"

End of Chapter 14 of Big Time Brotherly Love

What! Kendall is framed as the killer!

I think we all know who the other person was to cut off his hand.

Speaking of which, I need to ask you. How do you like Frankie as a character? I just feel so paranoid and I need your approvement that he's a good character. So, if you could be so kind as to answer the following questions, I'll be happy.

**1) Is he a Gary-Sue in anyway?**

**2) Is he too depressed?**

**3) Is pairing him up with Lucy so fast just a mistake?**

**4) Is it unrealistic for him to have an alter ego?**

**5) Is he boring?**

**6) Is he a good OC?**

**7) Is he a bad one?**

**8) Would you like him to change?**

**9) If so, how?**

**10) Is he a plague to the story?**

Answering these will make me happy. You don't have to answer all of these; one or two will be enough.

Also, how do you like Dark Frankie? I don't think I asked that last time?

To make up the shortness of this one the next chapter will be long. So it will be up on either Friday night or Saturday night.

Next Time: Carlos: Murderer and Fugitive


	15. Carlos: Murderer and Fugitive

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: **Let me answer the one question that everyone wants the answer to.**

**Can Kendall have his hand reattached?**

**Answer: No**

**He cauterized the wound, sealing up the flesh and closing the nerve cells. If he has his hand reattached it won't do anything. He won't be able to move his hand much, or at all, so it's better if it stays off.**

**Hope I portrayed Guilty Carlos alright. Something seems off to me.**

**Little CarlosXJo here.**

**The beginning is when Frankie is climbing the hill and Kendall enters the building.**

Chapter 15- Carlos: Murderer and Fugitive

Carlos sat in the chair outside of the press conference room with his head in his hands. After he and his dad left the building where Carlos killed Simon, his dad decided that Carlos was done for the day and needed to rest. Hot tears poured down Carlos' face as he wept uncontrollably.

He killed a man and no one cared.

His dad told him it was in self defense and that Carlos didn't have to worry about going to jail if that was what he was worried about. But Carlos didn't let him know why he was so upset he killed someone.

He felt like he was as bad as The Painter Killer.

His childlike innocence died back there with Simon. Holding that gun and pulling the trigger changed him so fast that he couldn't process what was happening until it already happened. When they came back, they were asked how the interrogation went by Danny and his father told him that Simon was hostile and that he had to use force.

When Danny asked about the death, his dad looked at him and for a split second Carlos thought his dad was going to tell Danny what had really happened. But instead his dad said it was him who killed Simon and they let it go after that. Carlos wanted someone to yell at him for what he did, wanted someone to call him a murderer. The guilt was eating at him and Carlos didn't know what to do.

He had another flash a moment ago but didn't pay attention to it at all, the vision of the dead corpse plaguing his mind a lot worse at that moment. Carlos could've missed some valuable information but couldn't do anything about it now.

His dad was in the press conference answering some questions that people were asking about the killer. Carlos could hear the whole thing, but really didn't want to.

"Any leads on a possible suspect?" he heard one guy ask. Carlos' gut tightened when he heard that, the thoughts of Mad Ned entering his mind. He and his dad were gonna go after the guy today, but like he said before, his dad wanted him to take a day off to calm down after what happened. He was scared about the possibility of Mad Ned actually being the guy that was causing everyone grief. Carlos' heart told him that Mad Ned could be the guy but his head was something different. Carlos wasn't stupid, he knew that in these visions of his lied the answer to the killer's identity and after seeing a picture of Mad Ned when his dad looked him up, something told him that he wasn't the guy.

He would find out soon enough.

Carlos didn't hear his dad answer, knowing that he was hesitating on answering the question. Not that he blamed him at all.

"Yes. When I went to interrogate a possible suspect," he began. Carlos knew his dad didn't want him connected to that place at all. "He mentioned that stolen car seller Mad Ned is tied in with at least one of the murders." He said.

"Any new clues?" one reporter asked, Carlos paying some slight attention now.

"Yes, Detective Andersen received a new clue this morning that could very well help with the investigation." He said. Carlos was confused. What new clue was sent in? He didn't think anyone would find information on a guy who clearly didn't want to be found.

"How's the victim's family coping with the whole thing?" another asked.

Carlos froze where he was sitting. He and his friends weren't coping with the situation well at all. Kendall was detached as their leader, James and Logan were feeling god knows what and he was turning into a psycho.

"They're hanging on to hope," his dad answered.

Carlos stood up from his spot in the chair, heading outside to get some fresh air. He didn't want to hear the conversation anymore and being in a area with cops with the fact that he killed someone, he was tempted to go and lock himself up in one of the cells.

He walked outside and took some of the much needed air in through his nose and out his mouth. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets and stared up ahead at the clouds, wishing he could be like them and just float on along.

His phone rang, startling him greatly. He looked to see that it was Jo. Seeing her name made the Latino blush. He never let go of that silly crush he got on her when she stepped through those doors for the first time. He thought of himself as pathetic for not letting go, but couldn't help it.

He answered it and held it to his ear, her lovely voice filling his ears.

"Carlos can I ask you something?" he heard her ask. If Carlos didn't know any better, she sounded desperate.

"Yeah, sure Jo. What'd you need?" he asked.

"Do you want to help me find the killer?" he heard her ask. Carlos' eyes widened and could've sworn he looked like an idiot. Jo was asking him to help her find the killer who was making his and his friends lives hell? What was this world coming too?

"Wha," he dumbly responded back, no other answer coming to his head.

"I know it's sudden but Kendall is getting himself hurt and I want to find this guy before Kendall kills himself!"

"Slow down," Carlos eased. Jo's voice was getting faster and shakier every time she talked.

"I promised Kendall I wouldn't say anything but I don't want him to get hurt anymore. Carlos, the killer sent Kendall a box of trials and challenges to complete in order to find Katie!"

Carlos breath stopped and his body tensed up unimaginably. Did Jo just say that the killer sent Kendall a box of trials to complete? It just didn't sound right to him no matter how many times he repeated it to himself. If this was true then why didn't Kendall say anything? Wouldn't Kendall do the smart thing and go to the cops instead of keeping information like that to himself? What was Kendall doing?

"Is that why he came back all wrecked before?" he asked to be sure.

"Yes! And before he came back with cuts and burnt marks all over his body. I did what I could but I don't think its enough." Jo wept.

Carlos' face softened "Like you said, you did what you could. Don't worry about it Jo and to answer your first question," his face grew serious although she couldn't see. "I don't think you should get involved with this."

"Why shouldn't I Carlos? I don't want Kendall to get hurt anymore and your saying to leave him be?"

"No Jo, I'm doing what I can to find Katie myself." He admitted.

"Like what? What did you do so far to help with this investigation?" she asked.

Carlos' guilty look returned tenfold. He wasn't going to tell her that he killed someone, just hell no.

"I found a possible suspect for the killer." He half-admitted.

"Can I please help Carlos?"

"What did I just say Jo? It's not safe and I don't think any of us can live with ourselves if you got hurt."

"But I really care about Kendall and I don't want him to get hurt again."

"He's my best friend; you don't think I care about him too? I'll find Katie before he gets hurt again, on this Jo I swear." He promised, making a cheesy pose that he was happy she didn't see.

"You look really cute like that," she laughed, Carlos's face turning into that of a bright red tomato.

"How did you know what I just did?" he asked.

He could very well feel the smile in her voice. "I see you from where I'm standing," she answered.

Carlos spun his head around to see the blonde beauty waving at him from across the street having just exited from a taxi. She ran at him and stopped a few inches away from him. She smirked "Do you always do funny poses like that when you make a promise?" she teased.

Carlos shook his head "No, just a heat of the moment thing." He admitted.

"Now that I got you where you can't run, I'll ask you again." She pouted so cute and innocently that Carlos couldn't help but blush at her. "Can I pwease help you?" she asked again.

"Don't make me say no Jo," he begged.

"Then don't say no, say yes."

"I don't want you to get hurt,"

"Everyone else s out there looking and helping. James, Logan. Camille, Lucy, Frankie, everyone except me. It's not fair," she whined.

"It's not about being fair Jo, this isn't a game, it's your life."

"And I'm prepared to lose it to help find this guy." She admitted truthfully.

Carlos looked to see many cops peel out from the station and drive away to an unknown destination. Carlos was confused until he overheard the call from a cop's talkie.

"Painter Killer identified and located. Kendall Knight, 6391 Northern Ave."

Jo and Carlos' eyes widened in shock and confusion. They looked to each other before nodding and running toward the destination.

They had to save Kendall fast.

…

Jo and Carlos arrived at the destination, but were met with the wall of cops surrounding the place. There was no way they were getting pass this wall. They had to find another way before they went and arrested Kendall.

But, what was he doing here?

"That guy," Jo mumbled. "He went for the third trial."

"We can argue about Kendall's new hobby of hurting himself later, now we need to get in there and fast." Carlos commanded.

Jo looked around and saw a side window. She pulled Carlos toward it. "Give me a boost and I'll pull you in," she said.

"Can you even pick me up?" he asked.

She glared at him. "I'm a black belt in Judo. I can kick your ass if I wanted to," she said.

Carlos shrugged before he got on all fours, giving Jo a platform made from his back. He turned around to get a face full of her butt, which made his face go redder then it has all day. His perverted little mind was racing with dirty thoughts about how perfect it was and how much he wanted to touch it.

'When did I become James?' he thought to himself.

Jo pulled him in after she landed on the opposite side, Carlos stumbling and the two falling on each other, Carlos on top of her. Their faces came close to touching, blushes spreading on their faces. Carlos caught glimpse of her perfect, kissable pink lips. Kendall was so lucky to have a girl as amazing and perfect as Jo like him.

Jo meanwhile was having similar thoughts. Carlos looked so damn cute all flustered and embarrassed. She heard that the poor boy never had a girlfriend, which shocked her. Carlos was so fun and so amazing and he never had a girlfriend. What couldn't those idiots see in him?

"Sorry," Carlos apologized.

"No it's my fault. I pulled you in to hard," she admitted, getting up from on top of him so he can get up himself.

"Now, where's Kendall?" she asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream echoed from upstairs.

Jo's heart stopped. "Was that Kendall?" she asked.

Carlos paled but nodded. "I recognize his voice anywhere." He said, rushing up to the main lobby. Carlos opened the door, but immediately turned back around and upchucked.

Kendall was missing a hand.

"Kenny, what happened to you?" Carlos asked, rushing forward after easing his stomach. He examined and saw that there was a stub where Kendall's hand should be. What did he do? Did the killer force him to do this to save Katie? And why did the police think he was the killer?

Jo cried when the noticeable missing hand on Kendall came into her view. Was Kendall so determined and stubborn to save his sister that he did something like this?

"Come on Kendall, talk to me." Carlos pleaded. Kendall's moans and groans were all Carlos was getting from him. Carlos noting that it probably has to do with the loss of blood and the intense pain he was feeling.

"KENDALL KNIGHT, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR EIGHT COUNTS OF MURDER AND NINE COUNTS OF KIDNAPPING. COME ON OUT PAINTER KILLER!"

Carlos and Jo glanced to each other when the cops words came echoing in their ears. Jo grabbed Kendall's right side, her stomach not being able to go on his left, while Carlos took the other side.

"Where do we go?" she asked.

Carlos glanced upstairs then back to her. "Let's go up and then we can figure it out from there." He said. The two led Kendall back up the stairs, making it back to the room where Kendall had exited from.

Jo screamed, Carlos using one hand to clean out his ear. She nodded forward. "I found Kendall's hand," she choked out.

Carlos looked to see the departed hand of his best friend lying on a table with a large pool of blood beneath it and dripping down the table. Carlos picked it up, much to Jo's disgust, and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Maybe some doctors can reattach it," he explained to her.

Jo nodded. "I hope so," she admitted. The sound of a door being kicked in alerted them that they weren't alone. Jo opened the window, a fire escape lying outside. Kendall moaned as they helped him through the window, Carlos closing it as he did. They were on the opposite side of the building so no cops were in sight at the moment.

"How do we get down?" Jo asked looking around.

Carlos noticed the ladder and made his way to it. He looked back to Jo. "I'll hold on to Kendall and you send the ladder down. After we land, start climbing down and we'll continue on from there." He ordered.

Jo nodded while Carlos kept a firm grip on Kendall and on the ladder. Jo sent them down, following after as soon as the ladder connected with the street. They heard the sound of people running as they entered the train station, hoping to get away from the cops.

"POLICE, STOP OR I WILL SHOOT!" Carlos heard Danny yell as they descended down the stairs. Jo was starting to get tired as was Carlos, but they knew that if they stopped Kendall would be caught and sent to prison and there was no way they were allowing that.

They hopped down the last step and made it to the tracks, having just missed the train.

"Damn it!" Jo cursed.

Carlos' daring side kicked in when the train on the other side started to pull in. Jo saw his daring face and shook her head. "No way Carlos," she scolded.

"Either that or Kendall is going to jail for something he didn't do," Carlos shot back. Jo mumbled a few curses but followed on after him. Carlos jumped down on the tracks first, helping Kendall jump down after he landed. Carlos knew that the dirty blonde was just about out of it, only still standing because of him and Jo holding on to him. Jo hopped down next and led him across the tracks.

A loud horn caught the female's attention. "The train's gonna hit us!" she yelled.

Carlos pulled Kendall up, the one handed boy rolling over, barely hanging on. Carlos grabbed Jo's hand and hoisted her up before the train could hit her. They picked Kendall back up and jumped on to the departing train, having escaped the cops.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Take him back to the Palm Woods, grab a few things and go and stay at a motel. They'll be expecting him to go back home." Carlos explained.

"What do we do about the cops?"

"They didn't get a good look at us, we'll be fine. My dad will keep us innocent although the same can't be said for Kendall," he grimly added, glancing at the unconscious form of his best friend.

"Why do they think Kendall is the killer?" Jo asked.

Carlos sat down next to her, Jo resting on him as he did. Both teens didn't pay mind to this and neither did anyone else, although Carlos heard a faint "They're such a cute couple."

The gossip queens would be eating this up, Carlos Garcia and Jo Taylor, Pop Star and T.V Star in love, he could see it now. But, the one thing they were concerned about was…

What exactly happened and why is Kendall being framed?

End of Chapter 15 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Kendall is now a wanted man.

Jo has joined Carlos as his second partner.

Now Kendall and Frankie are both KO'ed, so this gives more screen time to the rest of the boys.

James comes out with the information about Mr. Knight next time as does Logan about Nate and his suspicions about Frankie.

After that, we'll check in on Fucy at the hospital.

Thanks to those who said nice things about Frankie. It made me smile as I know how many people hate OC's.

Also, how did the pure CarlosXJo (Jolos) feel to you?

Next Time: James: The New Plan


	16. James: The New Plan

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: **I have a proposition for all of you. If this fic reaches 200 reviews, I'll make a forum about this fic where we can all chat about things. Like our favorite characters, favorite pairings and who we all think the killer is.**

**How does that sound?**

**Now, this chapter begins before Carlos and Jo come back and while Frankie is still trying to get back. After this chapter and the next one, the first day will be over. What a way to spend a day huh? **

Chapter 16- James: The New Plan

James and Lucy walked through the main lobby of The Palm Woods. Their minds were wondering where the hell Frankie went. He just vanished from their sights when they looked away for a second. They didn't think he would ditch them so what made him leave?

"Stop bothering me James," Lucy growled. Ever since they realized Frankie was gone, James kept poking fun at her about her feelings for him. She was close to taking her guitar and bashing him across the head over and over again. She didn't have any feelings for Frankie. Sure he was cute, sweet, dreamy, amazing and, wait, why was she thinking this? She just met him not even a few hours ago and he wasn't around for most of those hours.

She was worried for him. What if he got hurt and didn't have anyway to contact help? What if he got lost? She didn't know and that worried her greatly.

Okay, now she was starting to sound like a worried overprotective girlfriend. If James knew what she was thinking there was no way she would hear the end of it. She thought Frankie was…well all of those things that she thought about before, but didn't want to get in a committed relationship. That was part of the reason why she came here in the first place; she wanted to get away from the heartbreak that she suffered from her ex.

Who by the way, was stalking her.

"Lucy," James called, shaking her out of her thoughts. He looked confused and was looking at two people.

"What?" she asked.

"Is that Logan and Camille…with a baby?" he asked. Lucy looked ahead to where he was and tilted her head. Sure enough, Logan and Camille were in two seats by the entrance to the pool with Camille holding a baby in her arms.

"Is that…theirs?" she asked.

James pouted "If it is, then Logan finally beat me at something with a girl." He whined.

Lucy couldn't hold back the smirk that crossed her face. Logan must've heard James' whining because he turned around and his eyes widened out of his head, looking back and forth between the baby and them. He jumped out of his seat and ran around to them, stopping dangerously close to their faces.

"Okay I know what your thinking but that is not my kid I promise you!" he spoke really fast, pointing back and forth between them and the kid.

"Then who is that and more importantly, whose kid is it?" James asked feeling slightly relieved that Logan hadn't beaten him with getting a girl in bed.

"Frankie's little brother Nate." Logan answered, Lucy and James' eyes widening out of their skull. Frankie had a little brother? Then why the hell do Logan and Camille have him?

"Why do you guys have him then," James asked. Of course when he remembered the phone conversation that the two had together when Frankie had first disappeared, he had a good idea on why they had taken him.

"I wasn't gonna a month old baby by himself with his dead parents," Logan whispered. He still couldn't get the corpses out of his head. He was by dead bodies and came dangerously close to coming in contact with the killer. He remembered the blood being fresh, meaning the killer had just killed them not to long ago when Logan and Camille arrived. This means that the killer was close to the house and could've bumped into Logan and Camille and, worst case scenario; they could've been killed too.

"Frankie's parents are dead?" Lucy gasped. She couldn't imagine the effect that that was gonna have on Frankie's stability. He was already upset and disturbed about losing his sister, how is he gonna take the fact that he was stuck raising his brother on his own and that his parents are dead?

Logan nodded "Yes, although I think it was him that did this and I think he's the killer," Logan answered.

"Why?" James asked. Here goes round two with that conversation that the two of them had when they were all still out. James thought it was Mr. Knight…

WAIT!

"LOGAN!" he yelled, scaring the boy as he was just about to talk.

"What,"

James' face grew serious "I have something to tell you, but first we need Carlos to be here."

"I haven't seen Carlos since Kendall came back all wrecked from his accident and I don't think he mentioned where he was going," Logan said.

"GUYS!" the familiar voice of one Carlos Garcia called. The group turned their heads to see him and Jo carrying Kendall in. Lucy, James, Logan and Camille, who stood up when Carlos yelled, all gasped at the sight of Kendall.

He was missing a hand.

"CARLOS WHAT HAPPENED!" Logan yelled in an uncharacteristic way. Seeing Kendall all hurt and the fact he was missing a body part made Logan's blood boil. What the hell was Kendall doing to himself and why in the holy mother of hell is he missing a hand?

"I'll explain later, but first," Carlos reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand. It was no doubt Kendall's. "Can Kendall have his hand reattached?"

Logan examined Kendall's wound and shook his head, tears pooling at the back of his eyes. "No, the wound is already closed and cauterized. There's nothing that we can do for his hand," he explained grimly.

Carlos looked at the hand and threw it to the ground in frustration. "I hate the Painter Killer!" he yelled very un-Carlos like.

"What does the killer have to do with this?" James asked.

Jo, who set Kendall down on the small couch, explained. "Kendall came back not to long ago all burnt and cut up. I did my best to help him and then I ran into Carlos, who was at the police station,"

"Why were you there?" Logan asked.

Carlos sighed. "I been working with Papi to try and find the killer," he came clean.

James and Logan looked to each other before looking back to Carlos. They both chuckled nervously. "I have been trying to find the killer too," they answered in a perfect unison that only them, Carlos and Kendall were capable of doing.

Carlos laughed at their unison. "Yeah well, I guess when we said that we would help Kendall in case something happened, we meant it."

"Well we are family," Logan said, moving to take a seat next to the unconscious form of Kendall. He examined the stub that had taken the place of his left hand and grabbed it. Kendall winced but otherwise stayed unconscious. Logan gazed sadly at the pale form of his best friend. He lost a lot of blood if he looked like this.

Carlos and Jo exchanged looks with each other. Carlos jerked his head towards the rest of the group and Jo nodded. Jo took Carlos' hand as a form of comfort.

"Kendall received a box of trials and challenges from the killer," she said.

Logan jerked his head away from Kendall to give them a shocking look as did everyone else.

"That's not all," Carlos interjected, giving Jo's hand a light squeeze. "The police think that Kendall is the killer."

"WHAT!" Logan yelled before anyone else even had the chance to process what Carlos said. Logan blushed in embarrassment for his actions and looked away to the ground. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's cool; we had the same reaction as you." Carlos assured, letting go of Jo's hand to avoid any more questions. He completely missed the look of disappointment on her face.

"Wait," Lucy interjected. "If police think Kendall's the killer then how did you get him here?"

Carlos and Jo laughed uneasily. "We sorta helped him escaped from the cops," Carlos said.

"You do know that makes you an accomplice right," Camille explained to them both, rocking the sleeping form of Nate.

"What's with the kid Cam?" Jo asked. She smiled "He's so cute," she cooed.

"He's Frankie's brother," Logan explained, his face cringing when he said Frankie's name.

Jo and Carlos gasped in surprise. They both looked around and noticed that there was one person missing. "Where is Frankie?" Jo asked.

"Probably out killing more people," Logan mumbled.

"For the last time Logan, he's not the killer." James growled at his friend.

"Let me run the facts by you James. He joined in the first chance he got, he's disturbed greatly, he seemed really awkward around Kendall when they first met and where is he right now?" Logan asked.

Lucy sighed. "Just tell them who we met James. I'm tired of hearing Logan talk bad about Frankie like if he's the killer," she said.

'It's because you like him," James thought. "We met Kendall's dad," James answered.

Carlos and Logan's eyes widened tremendously. They were so not expecting to hear that at all. They both thought they seen the last of Mr. Knight when he left all those years ago. But now hew was here in L.A when his daughter was missing.

"Are you sure," Carlos stuttered.

"Yeah James, you can be mistaken," Logan stuttered right along.

"He threw it in my face and he even admitted to knowing we were here all this time. He knows about Big Time Rush and he knows that Katie was kidnapped." James said.

"Could it really be him?" Logan asked.

"Better suspect then Frankie, am I right," he asked.

"He's still a suspect," Logan said, James frowning. Logan cupped his chin in thought "All though his percentage of being the killer just went down tremendously."

Carlos gazed nervously around. Should he tell them? Should he tell them what he was thinking and what he knew? He decided that now was as good a time as any.

"Guys," he called, everyone giving him their undivided attention. He took a few cautious steps back. "I killed someone," he whispered, tears already pooling out his eyes.

Everyone gasped in surprise. Carlos, little innocent Carlos Garcia, killed someone?

"I'm a monster I know. He pulled a gun on my dad and I had no choice. He said that this guy Mad Ned could be the killer before I pulled the trigger from my dad's gun. I didn't want to do it but I had no choice but to do it. I know you all hate me now." He cried.

James and Logan gazed to each other and to Kendall's sleeping form before looking back to Carlos. They walked to the crying boy and pulled him into a hug.

"You're not a monster," James assured.

"You did what you had to do and its okay. It was in self defense, there was no other choice otherwise you and your dad would be dead," Logan explained.

One arm wrapped around all three boys and they turned to see the smiling face of Kendall.

"You're still our little Carlos,"

"KENDALL!" they yelled in pure joy. The guys all stood there hugging one another, happy that Kendall was okay.

"You should still be knocked out," Logan smirked. He was joyful and relived Kendall was okay. He didn't know what he was going to do if Kendall didn't wake up.

"I was awake the entire time, I just couldn't move until now." He explained. "I heard everything,."

"Even about your dad," Carlos asked.

Kendall's face grew hard and he nodded "Yeah, even about that."

"We'll make sure he gets caught," James assured him.

"We don't even know if he's the killer James,"

"He could be," Lucy threw in.

"Until we find the killer, we can't be too sure about anything." He said. He looked to Jo. "I thought I made you promise not to tell anyone about the box,"

Jo glared at him. "What was I supposed to do? Let you go out and do dangerous things like burning yourself and cutting off your hand!" she yelled.

"Yes. This is the only sure way we got to finding Katie and I'm not gonna lose it at all."

"You're destroying yourself Kendall," Logan pointed out.

"I don't care about me. All I care about now is finding Katie,"

"Police think you're the killer." James reminded.

"Let them think what they think. I know it's not me and I'm gonna go and finish this now,"

"What are you talking about?" Camille asked.

"Two more trials left, two more and I'll find Katie."

"There's other ways of doing this Kendall," Jo tried to tell him.

"Like what? Wait for the cops that are hunting me to find her? I don't think so," he shook his head.

Carlos remembered the plan he told Jo on the train. "We need to get you out of here and to a motel or something. The police will be expecting you to come back here." He said.

"I'm gonna get the box where the remaining trials are and then I'm gonna leave and do the last two."

"Kendall," Logan interrupted. "It's late, almost nine. If you are serious about doing this and destroying yourself then at least wait until tomorrow to do it,"

"I still need to get out of here. There's no way that I'm gonna be here when the cops catch up to me," he said.

"Where did you cut off your hand anyway?" Logan asked out of the blue.

"6391 Northern Ave. Why?" he asked.

"I want to have some words with the owner. Who knows, the killer could have a connection to the owner of that place,"

"So, all of you are really helping me on your own to find Katie?" he asked. He heard it but needed to make sure he heard it right.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, I, Papi and my new partner here," he pointed to Jo. "Are gonna go after Mad Ned first thing in the morning."

"I can't thank you guys enough for getting me out of there. Without you, I would be in jail right now." He thanked with his trademark smile.

"Why do the cops think you're the killer?" Lucy asked. Kendall grew quiet and looked to the ground. It wasn't really rocket science afterall. Kendall got hit by the killer with the car those few weeks back and was in a coma for the whole time. How can he be the killer if he wasn't anywhere near Katie when she was taken? That goes to show you how smart cops are.

"I don't know but I'll clear my name when I find this guy." He answered. He looked towards the elevator. "I'm gonna grab the box and then I'm gonna head on out to a motel and go into hiding."

"I think its best if all four of us go." Logan said. They shot him a look. "Think about it, we are closest to Kendall and if we stay here then we will be held up and won't be able to find Katie." He answered. That was part of the reason why he wanted to do this but the main reason was because he didn't want to leave Kendall alone again. He couldn't deal with the idea that Kendall could get even more hurt if he was alone. Those feelings that he been experiencing were coming back tenfold. He didn't want to stress himself off anymore over it so figured that if he stayed by Kendall's side for a while, they'll go away.

Kendall blushed at Logan's thinking. Kendall didn't know why he was blushing at his friend but shook his head to erase it from his face. There was no way he was feeling those types of feelings towards Logan. But, with everything that was happening, he didn't feel the need to bother with it until everything was solved.

"Thanks guys," he thanked.

James nodded. "There's no need to thank us Kendall. So, if Carlos is going after someone tomorrow and Logan is investigating I guess I'll go after another suspect," James said.

"Like who?" Carlos asked.

James shrugged "There's a guy that has been bugging me for a while now. He lives close around here and I'm thinking of talking to him," he said.

"What's his name?" Logan asked.

James glared "Hawk," he growled out the name of Gustavo's arch nemesis. Logan, Kendall and Carlos glared too when James mentioned his name.

"Stick to him James but be careful," Kendall warned.

James smirked "It should be you I say that to," he teased. Only James can make a joke out of something serious like this.

Kendall smirked back "Yeah well, let's go see what trial number four is." He commanded. The BTR boys looked back to their female companions.

"Leave before the cops come," Jo said.

"Good luck guys. I'll stay here and watch Nate until Frankie comes back." Camille nodded.

"I'll wait for Frankie," Lucy said. "And we'll come with you James,"

"I think at least one of you should go with Logan." He ruffled his hair. "Can't leave our little genius here all alone by himself."

Logan shoved his hand off. "Shut up James," he mumbled.

"He'll be fine James. And if Hawk is in anyway with the killer, he'll try his hardest to kill you. You need the protection more," Lucy said.

The boys smirked, causing James to frown. The boys headed for 2J to get the box and to keep on moving.

Jo looked to Nate. "Do you think Frankie could've killed his parents?" she asked Camille while she stroked Nate's hair.

Camille sighed. "I don't know Jo but I hope that he didn't."

Lucy glared "He didn't so stop already!"

Jo and Camille were surprised by Lucy's sudden protection of him and smirked. They looked to each other and nodded before looking back to her.

"Lucy's in love!" they sang in unison.

…

"Kendall Knight, are you prepared to kill someone to save your sister?" Kendall read aloud.

The boys were currently at a motel not to far from the Palm Woods and the other three boys were already asleep. Kendall read the letter and was staring at the name of the person he was supposed to kill in shock and fright.

Kevin Knight, his father.

End of Chapter 16 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Yep so if the boys didn't tell Kendall anything, he would've figured it out right now.

Lucy's ex is actually someone we all know from the show. Who do you think it is?

Fucy fluff next time, we'll finally see Frankie again.

Help me reach my goal of 200 reviews please? :)

Next Time: Frankie: Scars of the Past


	17. Frankie: The Scars of the Past

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: **Bit of a flash-forward as we now see Frankie in the hospital with Lucy.**

**Pure Fucy fluff here, I wanted to do a whole chapter about them. I also might start writing oneshots about them.**

**I forgot to say this before but I finally figured out Frankie and Lucy's theme song that can sum them up. "Paralyzed" by BTR of course. Put it on and think of them, that song is what made me decide to create this fluffy pairing.**

Chapter 17- Frankie: Scars of the Past

All Frankie could see was darkness. He faintly remembered the pain of getting impaled by something sharp and rolling down something. After that he remembered climbing up something and walking back somewhere. He couldn't remember anything past walking through the doors of The Palm Woods and falling face first onto the carpeted floor.

And since then he was floating in the darkness. It was like lying in the pool and floating about looking at the sky and the clouds. He stared dully up, not knowing what else to do. He saw the clouds shift and the sky turn red, an image blurring into existence. He recognized the image, it being a memory of him at the Bear Trial a month ago.

Crashing into the cars and nearly getting killed wasn't fun to live through but watching it was kinda entertaining, like a movie in his head. He sunk further into the sea of darkness, the scene of the Bear Trial being replaced with that of the Butterfly Trial.

He watched as the glass impaled him, the cuts on his arms now starting to blaze with pain from remembrance of the trial. Once he saw the electric condensers he immediately felt the pain of the electricity frying his chest.

Sinking even further into the sea, the scene shifted over to that of the Lizard Trial. He saw himself cut off his hand, turning his head slightly to the left to glance at his hand. He would've sighed but couldn't, only focusing on the pain he was feeling at the moment. He glanced back to the stub that used to be his left hand. He kept his eyes glued to his hand as he sunk further down into the sea.

Hearing the gunshots that now came into existence, he glanced back up to the sky and saw the Shark Trial. He saw himself get chased around by some junkie that he was told to kill. When the junkie lost all his bullets, he got on his knees and begged Frankie not to kill him. Angry and desperate to save his sister, he shot the guy in the head and walked away.

Wincing with guilt at the horrible deed he did, he sunk down to the floor of the sea, the final trial appearing in place of the last one. This was the one he didn't do, the one where he hesitated and backed down like a coward. He was haunted everyday by that one moment. If he would've just sucked it up and did what he had to do as a brother his sister would be alive and everything would be okay. He would be happy; his sister would still be with him and most importantly…

The killer would be in jail.

He screwed it all up and now someone else was suffering because of him. That was the reason he felt awkward around Kendall when he first met him. The guilt from the fact that Kendall wouldn't have to go through this if he just did what he had to do ate at him. So, he decided to stay quiet and try and do something else to find the killer.

He met the killer before, but didn't know his real identity. On the day of his sister's kidnapping, he had a blackout, which was a result of his car accident that he been in a few months back and his alter ego took over. He saw the killer before going about to do his own thing, his sister calling out to Dark Frankie asking him where he was going. When he came to, Dark Frankie told him that his sister was gone and that he was kinda upset about it. Frankie wanted to go in his head and kill his alter ego but knew it wasn't possible, which only pissed him off more.

When he got to the Lizard Trial, the killer left a pad for him to turn on so he can see him cut off his hand. When he turned it on and the killer's face came on, Dark Frankie recognized him when he took over and left their sister alone.

So naturally when he saw the guy who killed his sister at the park today, he went after him to kill him. To bad that didn't work out and he nearly got killed by the killer. That led him here, back in his subconscious mind where he was reliving all his horrible memories.

"Wake up already," Dark Frankie said, hovering over Frankie, who still lied at the bottom of the sea of darkness. Frankie ignored him, just staring blankly ahead of him, Dark Frankie glared at him, cocking a fist back and hitting him in the cheek. "Answer me you little bastard or I swear I'll do things to your little girlfriend when I gain control again." Again, no response from Frankie, although he did twitch a little when he said that.

Dark Frankie snapped his fingers and a new image appeared.

It was their sister's funeral.

Frankie's eyes started to water as he was risen out of the bottom of the sea, getting closer and closer to the scene that he dreadfully didn't want to see again. He could hear the whispers of his family, them saying how bad of a brother he is for letting his sister die. He shouldn't have opened his mouth about going through the trials to try and save her when he was giving his parting words to his sister's corpse.

"You gonna respond now?" Dark Frankie asked, hovering next to him. He smirked as Frankie started to shake, his hands balling into fists.

"Leave me alone," he whimpered out. He already felt like a loser for not being able to save his sister, he already felt like an outcast because his family thinks he's a loser for letting his sister die and not thinking of her before himself and he felt like a mentally ill bastard because of the guy, or being, next to him.

Dark Frankie kept that smirk on his face. "If I was in control, I would've done whatever I could've done to save her and not care about what happens to me." He taunted. He watched as Frankie started to hover further up and took off after him, not letting him get away.

"You wouldn't have done the final trail either. So shut up and stop being a hypocrite before I knock your teeth out," Frankie glared.

"You can't do anything to me without worrying about yourself. So I suggest you keep that little idea of yours as a last resort in case every other bright idea you have goes wrong."

Frankie's body started to disappear from his mind, Dark Frankie glaring at him. "You're finally regaining consciousness from getting your ass handed by the killer." He mumbled.

Frankie looked to him. "Wait, where exactly am I?"

"Your little girlfriend Lucy called the hospital and you're now lying on a hospital bed. She's making out with your unconscious form and is getting close to stripping you down," he smirked.

Frankie blushed and glared at him. "What's really happening?"

"They pulled the branch out and stitched it close. Lucy pleaded with them to reattach your hand but since it's been so long, they just took it away. You don't have a concussion and they stopped the bleeding."

Frankie sighed and waited for his conscious to fully leave from inside his little bout with Dark Frankie. He missed the sympathetic look on his alter ego's face.

"I may hate you and want your body, but I really do believe that you need some sort of break." He turned and started heading back down into the sea. "I swear, once I gain control and find the killer; I'll mutilate him as best I can."

…

Frankie's eyebrows fluttered open, the bright lights from the ceiling of his room burning his pupils. He felt something hold on to his stub, as he can feel something moving up and down on it.

"So, this happened to you too?" he heard Lucy's voice say. She sounded so sad and so confused about something.

'Wait, me too?' he asked himself. Wait a second, Kendall was in bad shape when he met him that one time and now Lucy is implying this happened to someone else. Oh shit, Kendall did the Lizard Trial. Guilt now raged against his chest, he could've warned him about the trials, but he felt that if the killer found out that Kendall got some help from him, he worried that the killer would kill Kendall's sister before Kendall even had the chance to try and save her.

He felt something go down his face. He tried to turn his head but couldn't, the pain still present and keeping him from doing so.

"You had some blood on your face," she said to herself. Frankie didn't know why Lucy was talking to herself but found it to be kinda cute. He got some of her face into his eyes, noticing that she had a sad smile on her face.

Lucy sighed, standing up and looking at herself in the mirror. It was around 1 am and she hadn't had a wink of sleep yet. Thank the lord she was eighteen and was allowed to do whatever she wanted. If she wasn't eighteen, the hospital would've told her to leave already and to come back later. When asked how she was associated with him, she didn't know what possessed her to say that she was his girlfriend. She ran a hand through her hair and let it fall in front of her face. Saying that she was Frankie's girlfriend didn't feel weird to her at all; in fact it kinda felt right.

Her phone beeped and when she looked to see who it was, she growled and answered it.

"Stop stalking me already," she hissed through the phone.

"Babe, I miss you. Why can't you accept my love and we can go back to the way we were?" her ex asked through the phone. Lucy thought that she heard another voice in the background but passed it off as her imagination.

"I hate you, you prick. You broke my heart and cheated on me. You actually think I'll go back to that?" she asked. She glanced back to Frankie and saw that he was stirring, showing that he was gonna wake up soon. She smiled at him, her ex forgotten for the moment. He looked so cute when he was asleep. Her smile slowly faded when her eyes caught glimpse of his stub, turning into a look of sympathy. She couldn't believe that Frankie, and even Kendall, loved their sister's enough to cut off their hand. She wanted someone like that to love her and to be her boyfriend. She thought that was her ex but when she found out his sleazy ways, she dumped him and moved in to the Palm Woods.

She strolled back to Frankie and sat back down into the seat by his bed. She didn't want to leave him alone. Frankie was mentally upset and she thought having someone by him when he wakes up from near death would help him in someway. She saw his eyes start to open and saw his head turn to her.

"Hey," he greeted weakly, moving his right hand to rub his eyes.

"Who is that?" Lucy's ex called from the other end of the line.

Lucy mentally smacked herself for forgetting all about this guy. "My friend and I'm hanging up now."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Not that it really matters but his name is Frankie Wilson. Bye jackass." Lucy hung up the phone, tugging it away in her pocket. She smiled at Frankie "Hey sleepyhead, how you feeling?"

Frankie smirked. "I feel like shit and that's putting it lightly." He laughed. He tried to sit up a little more but fell back down, grabbing his side that was impaled with the branch.

"Doctor told me to tell you when you woke up to not push yourself. The branch almost went through your lung and nearly pulled your intestines out when they removed it. To be honest Frankie, it's a miracle you're alive right now." She explained.

Frankie shrugged "I have been through worse Lucy. As you can see," he waved his left arm. "I only have one hand and I was the one to cut off the hand."

Lucy reached for it, but Frankie pulled it back. She looked at him confused. "I would appreciate it if you didn't touch it. I feel embarrassed when people look at it. That's the reason why I kept the hand for so long; I didn't want people to stare at it like if I was a freak."

"You're not a freak Frankie. You're a great big brother and," she started to say, but Frankie sent her a glare.

"I'm not a great big brother Lucy. I let my sister die and I cared about myself more than about saving her life."

"You still have Nate," she said.

Frankie's eyebrows rose from her sudden statement. "How do you know about Nate?" he asked. He never mentioned having a little brother, or having any other sibling for that matter, so how did Lucy know about Nate.

He saw her hesitate to say something, her head starting to hang low. He leaned forward, despite the pain and cupped her chin, tilting her head back up. "Lucy is there anything I should know about?" he asked.

She still kept gazing at him, the sad hesitant look increasing with every word he said. She grabbed a hold of his right hand and took a deep breath. "Frankie," she started. She gave his hand a light squeeze "Your parents were found murdered by Logan and Camille today." She said.

Frankie's eyes closed once, twice, three times before he looked down at his blanket. He gripped his hold on Lucy's hand and started to cry. His tears came out like the waterfall at Niagara Falls, fast and non-stopping.

"They took Nate and brought him back to the Palm Woods. Camille's looking after him for you. She really loves watching him Frankie, I think you found a fulltime babysitter." She joked. He stopped shaking, tilting his head back up to look at her in the eyes. His dark brown eyes were so inviting, so amazing but held so much pain in them.

"Who killed them Lucy?" he hesitantly asked. Lucy's beautiful brown eyes bore into his. He didn't want to be thinking like this, all his loved ones now dying in front of him and couldn't do anything. He really felt something toward her and had a good idea of what it was but didn't want to accept it. If he started to love Lucy, then she would be killed by someone. He didn't want her, or anyone, to die because of him ever again.

She pulled him into a soft embrace, holding his head on her shoulder. Frankie realized that she smelled so good, so perfect. "The Painter Killer killed them." She said. She felt his body tense up from the fact and knew that he was mad, sad and heartbroken.

"He's killed so many people. Seven little girls, my sister and now my parents. Why can't he just leave me alone and stop it with the killing?" he asked.

"What did you go through Frankie? I know that you went through trials; Kendall's doing them now and both of you have only one hand now. Please talk to me about them." She asked.

Frankie pulled out of her embrace and stared at her before leaning back in his bed. He turned over so he was giving her his back. "I really don't wanna talk about it," he mumbled.

"Maybe you'll feel better if you talk about it," she offered.

Frankie turned his head back. He blushed and started to rub on the bandages that covered his missing hand. "Can you…hold me?" he asked. Wow, he felt like a loser now. What kind of idiot asks a girl to hold him?

"Will it make you feel better and talk to me?" Lucy asked, blushing a color that matched Frankie's so perfectly. She nearly squealed when Frankie asked her to hold him. She enjoyed the idea of holding Frankie close to her. Feeling his hair, stroking his cheek, okay, she better stop there before this goes to X rated.

Frankie looked down, his blush growing accordingly to match his embarrassment. "Yes," he whispered so low that if Lucy wasn't already close to him, he wouldn't have heard him.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his body. She sat down on the edge of the bed, bringing Frankie's head further down. She rested his head on her lap and started to stroke his hair. She now knew for sure that she liked him. She never did this for any other boy before, not even her ex, but doing this for Frankie felt so good and so right to do. If she kept going about with these feelings she was feeling, she would kiss him and accidently scare him off. She blushed deeper at the idea of kissing Frankie, to feel his lips press against hers and to; alright once again she stopped her dirty mind from racing with those thoughts.

Frankie took a deep breath, enjoying the feel of Lucy stroking his hair. "The first trial was the Bear Trial. The goal was to drive against the traffic for five miles in five minutes and if I was to slow or crashed, I would fail."

"Sounds like something from Need for Speed," she laughed.

Frankie smirked. "I thought the same thing. Anyway, I drove through the traffic and I nearly turned around and left. I have a fear of cars ever since my accident a few months back and so this trial was really hard for me to do."

"But you did it anyway and that shows how much you love your sister."

"Yeah, anyway the car crashed and I was lucky that I managed to past the five mile mark before it did. I almost got caught in the explosion and nearly got burned to death. I had broken ribs and a concussion because of what happened."

Lucy winced. "Ouch, that sounds really painful."

Frankie smirked. "Oh no, it feels great. It felt like I was walking on sunshine." He laughed. He hasn't showed this much emotion in a long time and truth be told it felt really good. Talking to her felt so natural and so right that he didn't feel like stopping anytime soon. "My blood matched your hair."

Lucy smirked "Really?" she asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Should I be offended?"

"I don't know. I think your hair is cool,"

She blushed "Stop trying to tiptoe around the subject."

Frankie smiled, a real smile, one that you show when you feel really happy about something. "You're so assertive but alright. Trial number two was the Butterfly Trial. It was actually a two parter. Part one was to crawl in a tunnel full of broken glass."

Lucy gasped. "Is that why you and Kendall are wearing those bandages on your arms?"

"Yes and let me explain to you that it hurt like hell. My veins sometimes pop up when I'm under a lot of stress. What that means is that you can see my veins better when I'm stressed. Some people called me a junkie because I looked stoned. Anyway, I was scared because I thought my vein was gonna get pierced and I'm glad that it didn't. Imagine the chaos."

"You would've died." She noted.

"I almost did. I lost a lot of blood and left many holes in my arms, which are healing up a lot better now that I'm in a real hospital. The second part was to go through a field of electrical condensers that were still active. Let me say this that I now know how it feels to be a battery. I got electrocuted so bad that for a bit I thought I had superpowers." He laughed. He wasn't kidding; he really thought he had control over electricity with how much he got shocked.

"So you're Electric-man?" Lucy asked.

Frankie laughed. "Don't worry; I'll protect you with my trusty fifty wad light bulb." He joked, reaching up to point at the ceiling.

Lucy chuckled. "You're so adorable," she laughed.

"Anyway moving along with number three, The Lizard Trial. That was the one where I cut off my hand. I don't think I need to explain about that. It speaks for itself I guess," he mumbled.

Lucy stopped stroking his hair to glance at his stub. She grabbed his left arm and slowly moved it down to the missing portion. She grabbed it softly and looked back to Frankie. "You really loved your sister to do something like that."

"Kendall did it to, I don't see what the big deal is." He shrugged.

"You both are amazing big brothers and love your sisters enough to destroy yourself for them."

"Elena," he whispered.

Lucy blinked "What? Who's Elena?" she asked, some jealously leaking into her voice.

"My sister. Her name was Elena. Figured it be easier then simply referring to her as my sister or the last victim." He explained.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah it does make things a little easier. That's a nice name." she complimented.

Frankie smiled. "Thanks. Anyway, number four was called the Shark Trial." He paused a little, the guilt of the memories returning to him with a vengeance. "I…killed someone." He whispered.

Lucy's eyes widened and gasped. "Who did you kill?" she asked. Frankie Wilson, her crush, yes she can admit that now without feeling weird and without being in denial, killed someone?

"Some junkie, it doesn't matter. I think his name was Peter. He tried to kill me when I went into his house and when he ran out of bullets; he got down on his knees and begged me not to kill him. I really didn't want to do it but I had no choice." He explained.

Lucy went right back to stroking his hair. "Do you feel bad about it?"

"Everyday I try and think about if there was something else I could've done but I came up with nothing. I did what I had to do but I still feel guilty about killing someone."

"That shows you're a good person," Lucy explained.

"Yeah, sure." Frankie mumbled.

"How about the last one?"

"There is no more." Frankie stated matter-of-factly. He really didn't want to talk about the trial that he saw every time he closed his eyes.

"Kendall did the Lizard trial, which is number three, and said there was two more. I may not be the best in math but three plus two is five and you only talked about four." She countered.

"Lucy, can you please not make me talk about it? I'm begging you here." He begged. He was okay with talking about the first four but that dreaded fifth one, hell no.

"You sure?" she asked. He was close to fully opening up; she didn't want him to stop now.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Lucy sighed "Okay then. Well it's really late now."

"Are you leaving?" Frankie asked. By the sound and tone of his voice, it sounded like he didn't want her to leave.

Lucy smiled at him. "Nope, I'm staying right here." She poked his chest. Frankie smiled and leaned back into his bed, falling sleep almost immediately afterwards. Lucy waited for his breathing to become light before leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"You'll always have me Frankie," she promised, sitting back in her chair and falling asleep.

End of Chapter 17 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Pure Fucy fluff. I love them so much. Not so much plot progression, but character development for Frankie.

We'll get back to the action soon.

Who loves Fucy? Anyone wanna try writing them?

Next Time: James: The Dog and the Hawk


	18. James: The Dog and the Hawk

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: **Cargan and Kames moments here. Don't get the wrong idea about it. I really appreciate the feedback on the Fucy from last chapter, it made me smile.**

**Death awaits us in these next chapters, just a fair warning.**

**Watched Big Time Return. I actually yelled out "LUCY WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON FRANKIE!" that was until I remembered he was an OC.**

Chapter 18- James: The Dog and the Hawk

James woke up the next morning from his spot on the couch in the motel. He stretched his arms up over his head and turned over so his back was facing the wall, his face buried in the couch. He had a horrific nightmare last night. Kendall had died doing the trials, Carlos and Logan were killed by the killer and James himself watched as the killer disfigured Katie's face and he could only sit back and watch as it all went down. Just the idea of that happening was enough to send the pretty boy in a panic, but since all that was actually a possibility with everything that was happening; James was seriously scared.

He checked his phone for anything new since he crashed last night and saw that he had a text from Lucy. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened up the message from his friend.

'Frankie came back last night all beaten up. He says that the killer attacked him and nearly killed him.' It read.

'Ha, take that Logan.' James smirked, glancing at the still sleeping form of his friend, whom was on the floor beneath him. The motel room only had two beds for them to use. They automatically gave them to Kendall and Carlos. Kendall because he went through a lot yesterday and now only had one hand and Carlos was given the other one because their little friend killed someone to defend his dad. He was smirking at Logan because now he had evidence that Frankie wasn't the killer, the genius of their little group having gone on and on yesterday about how he was the killer.

Deciding to text her back, he wrote 'Have fun with him?' he asked, adding a little winking face at the end there. He also checked the time to see that it was eleven in the morning. Normally James would go right on back to sleep but he knew that the sooner he started today, the sooner and closer they'll get to finding Katie.

Once again Katie crossed his mind. How was she doing? Was she still alive? Was she putting up a fight against this guy? The Katie James knew wouldn't just let someone walk over her like the killer normally did to his victims. But since he was just that, a killer, James wasn't sure if Katie can still be the tough girl she normally was around him.

James sat up from his lying position and stood up on the couch. He carefully stepped over Logan before walking over to the drawer by Kendall's bed. The box which Kendall had received from the killer rested on the drawer. James wanted to see what was inside the box since Kendall had gotten it from under the couch in their apartment. Kendall had flat out told him no, he couldn't see what was inside the box, that it was for his eyes and his eyes only. James was flabbergasted but understood why Kendall said what he said.

Too bad Kendall was asleep right now and couldn't stop him from checking it.

James opened it and immediately noticed the five pieces of paper that were inside. James noticed they were numbered one through five and each had a picture on it. The gun caught his attention, questions racing in his head on why the killer gave it to Kendall. Maybe it was a trial Kendall hadn't done yet, Kendall explaining the first three to them on their ride to the motel last night. The one that James found scariest wasn't the Lizard trial but the Butterfly trial.

Crawling on glass and then going through active electrical transformers was something that James wouldn't even begin to think of doing. Sure he would drive through traffic and even cut off his hand but doing the Butterfly trial made his stomach turn.

His phone vibrated and he saw that it was a text from Lucy, or from her phone from the looks of it.

'She's sleeping James. It's Frankie and I'm not sure if it can be described as fun what happened last night.' The text read. Alright so Frankie was going to play the denial game huh, well James could get him to crack, but first he wanted to know what happened yesterday.

'What did the killer do to you?' he asked, sending the text while still looking through the box that Kendall's trials were placed in. He didn't bother looking through the Bear, Butterfly and Lizard trials, skipping right to the fourth one, the Shark Trial.

His phone vibrated again, checking to see what Frankie sent him.

'A branch nearly pierced my lung, knocked down a hill and nearly got a concussion. The killer hit me in the face with something.' He wrote. Alright now, James had to know how Frankie met up with the killer.

'Where did you meet up with the guy?' he asked, sending the text before grabbing the piece of paper with the sketch of the shark. His mind was telling him to not look at it, that it was Kendall's to deal with but his heart told him to read it so he can help Kendall with this deed.

Before he can look, his phone received another text from Frankie.

'At the park when you were asking Lucy questions. I saw him and went after him. Although I know now that that was a bad idea.' He wrote. James frowned but his eyes widened when he read that Frankie saw the killer.

'Did you see his face?' he asked, sending and forgetting all about the shark sketch he was holding. If Frankie saw a glimpse of the killer, it could really help them now and Kendall wouldn't need to keep going with these trials. James would do whatever it took to make sure Kendall's pain was lessened.

He got his much awaited text. 'No, I turned around and then right at that second I was hit. Kinda hard to see when you're rolling down hill.' He answered. James cursed, but decided to send a text back.

'Glad you're okay man. When do you get released?' he asked. If Frankie couldn't get out today, then that means it was just him on this case. If Lucy didn't leave him last night there was no way that she was leaving him now. He wished she picked up instead of Frankie, just so she can tease her about her feelings for him.

Frankie's text or rather Lucy's text now read. 'Sorry James, he isn't going anywhere until he's fit to walk. And to answer your first question you sent, yes, I did have fun with him. I kissed him, held him and made sweet love to him.' She wrote with a winking face.

James blushed from the text his friend sent. 'Okay that last one was a lie. The first two however, I just asked if you had fun, didn't ask what you did with him accurately.' He smirked as he typed, adding a LOL at the end for effect.

He got Lucy's reply, laughing at what she sent. 'Bye James!' she wrote. James knew to stop there, knowing that she wasn't responding back anytime soon. Wow, Lucy actually kissed and held Frankie last night? Damn he really knew now that the two were in love and once this whole matter with the killer was done, he was getting the two together as his honor as a man of love.

"James, at least turn the vibration off. That still makes noise in a quiet room." Kendall's voice suddenly appeared. James whipped his head around to see the smirking face of his friend staring at him. James fell short on words when Kendall spotted the paper in his hand. Kendall gave him a disapproving face. "I thought I said to NOT look at the box? That it was for ME and ME only." He said.

"How long have you been up?" James stuttered. He was now caught like a deer in the headlights. He really should've looked at them instead of talking to Frankie and Lucy.

"Woke up about an hour ago, decided not to move cause of the pain I'm still feeling." He answered, James wincing when Kendall shook his left arm. Seeing his leader, his friend, his brother with only one hand was a heartbreaking sight for the tall brunette. Kendall was so strong, so courageous, so amazing and now it was broken in half because of that one trial he was forced to do by the killer. He was gonna make the killer pay for everything he's done to the group and for all the innocent girls he's killed.

"I was just curious," James explained, putting the piece of paper back in the box before handing it to Kendall.

Kendall opened up the box and grabbed the gun that rested inside. He finally reached the trial where he was going to need to use this thing and the challenge was to kill his dad. Truth be told, even if Kendall was pissed at his dad for leaving them, he was still upset. Killing your father was not something that was exactly easy to do, no matter what they done to you. Question was why was the killer asking him to kill his dad? To sacrifice you family member to save another? He felt the cold handle of the gun and looked back to James. "Can you check the ammo? I can't open it because I need…well…two hands." He asked embarrassingly. He was never going to get used to the idea of only having one hand now, ever.

James took it and checked it for his friend, seeing that the clip was filled with fifteen rounds. He closed it back up before handing it back to Kendall, the blonde sticking the gun in his back pocket, having slept in his clothes from the day before, they all did. The two sat there in an awkward silence, both not sure what to say to each other.

"Why didn't you tell us you had been given trials?" James finally asked. The question was banging against the back of his skull the other night and he decided to ask Kendall now when he had the chance.

"You, Carlos and Logan would've tried to stop me and I don't need you three wasting my time when I have stuff to do," Kendall answered back kinda harshly. Why didn't James get why Kendall kept his mouth shut about what was happening? He didn't want them to know because they didn't need to know.

"Waste your time?" James asked, his eyes starting to focus into a small glare. "We could've helped you since the start Kendall. And then you wouldn't be hurt and still have both of your hands."

"NO I WOULDN'T!" Kendall yelled, Carlos and Logan jerking awake by his sudden yell. "NO MATTER WHAT YOU WANTED TO DO, I STILL WOULD'VE HAD TO DO THESE TRIALS. I WAS GONNA LOSE MY HAND NO MATTER WHAT JAMES SO STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" he shouted. Normally Kendall wouldn't break down this easily, but he was losing patience with them. He explained already why he didn't say anything and now James was pushing on with it.

James' glare lowered into a sympathetic look. "We could've found a way around the Lizard trial," he insisted.

"No James we couldn't have." Kendall growled. "He was WATCHING me to make sure I did it. If I would've told you and one of you came with me, he would've killed Katie right there. She's still alive and I'm not screwing up now when I'm so close." He explained. Hearing Katie's voice, even if she was in pain, was enough to keep him going because now he knew she was alive.

"You have been holding everything in Kendall." Logan said, speaking for the first time since waking up. "Tell us what's happening to you and tell us what you're feeling." He insisted. Yes he sounded like a wimp right now but he didn't care, he wanted Kendall to talk so he could get some weight off his chest.

"No," Kendall stated as he got up off his bed, grabbing the box with his remaining hand and taking the last two pieces of paper he hadn't touched yet. He stuffed them in his pocket before pushing the box back to James. "Do whatever the hell you want to do with it now James, it's all yours." He said, grabbing the phone he got from the killer by the drawer by the door and walking out towards his next destination.

His dad's location to kill him.

James grabbed the box before placing it back on the dresser, walking to the front door. Logan's voice stopped him.

"Don't go after him James," Logan warned. Kendall was pissed and would no doubt attack James if he came after him, one handed or not.

"I wasn't going after him." He explained. "He wants to be an asshole? Fine with me, I'm going after Hawk," he said. Gustavo's arch enemy seemed like an appropriate match for the killer, witty, careful and most importantly, screwed up in the head.

"Be careful James," Carlos warned, his friend giving him a thumbs up before walking out the door.

Logan looked over to Carlos' sad, lost face. Hearing from his innocent little friend that he took a life shocked Logan to the core but knew that Carlos was suffering a lot more. Carlos, while being a daredevil, hated violence. Well, violence that resulted in someone being brutally hurt or worse. So the fact he killed someone must've been eating his friend alive right now.

"You okay Carlos?" he asked him. Carlos looked to Logan before lying back in the bed, giving Logan his back. He wasn't being mean to him; he was just avoiding conversation with him. Logan frowned. "Don't do this Carlos," he warned. "Don't go acting like Kendall and not talking about how you're feeling." Ever since this whole kidnapping happened, the band of friends wasn't as close as they were before. They were forced to do things they would've never done before and severed some of their old ways to do it.

"What do you want me to say Logan?" Carlos asked, still facing away. He didn't want to explain that he felt really bad about killing someone to Logan. He felt like their respect and love for him was destroyed when they heard what he had done; only saying what they said before to give the rest of the gang a show.

"I want you to talk about how you're feeling and how all this is making you feel," he explained. Carlos' pained and lost voice shook Logan's spine. Carlos shouldn't be acting like this. He should be bouncing around and being the great big ball of energy that he was before anything. Kendall was close to being almost unredeemable, he wasn't gonna let that happen to Carlos to. In fact, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, the only person that can help Kendall was Frankie. Carlos can be saved by either him or James and since James was out trying to find the killer, it was up to Logan to do it.

"Why did Kendall lie to us about the trials?" Carlos asked after a minute of silence. Sure he wasn't talking about the killing but figured this was a start. "There are five right? So we all could've done one and could do the last one together," he said, some of the old innocent Carlos breaking through. Logan's eyes widened before he looked to the ground.

"I'm not sure the killer wants him to do that Carlos. If he did, like Kendall said before, he would've killed Katie already." He explained. Carlos stayed silent again, Logan thinking he ruined it by crushing his idea. He was about to apologize when Carlos spoke up again.

"Kendall can't have his hand reattached right?" he asked. Logan sighed before answering yes. Carlos sat up and faced Logan, looking at his hand. "If I gave him mine can he use it?" he asked. Logan looked back to Carlos from the ground. Carlos was so sweet and innocent that he thought his hand would help Kendall. It was a nice thought and selfless but Logan couldn't explain to him that it wasn't gonna work, no matter how much they all wanted it too.

"I don't know Carlos," he answered, glancing at the Latino from his eyelids. Carlos reached for his phone and checked something before sighing.

"Dad wants to know if I'm up for going after Mad Ned with him," he said.

"Do you want to?" he asked. Carlos nodded before standing up from the bed. Logan sighed "I gotta go after the owner of that apartment where Kendall…cut off his hand," he hesitated to say. No matter how many times it was said and who said it, they would never accept the fact Kendall was now handicapped.

"Did you find out who owns it?" Carlos asked, stopping in front of the door to wait for Logan.

Logan nodded "Yeah, some guy named Henry Nelson. I'll go ask him some questions as soon as I can,"

"How soon is that?" Carlos asked, watching Logan get up from his spot on the floor by the couch and come over to him.

"Now. Who knows how much time we got left," he said. Carlos opened the door and the last two members of BTR left the motel room, all heading off towards their next location.

Three of the four had no idea they were about to spill blood.

…

James was heading towards Hawk Records; his hands dug in his pockets and his eyes a blazing. How can Kendall act like an asshole when all James wanted to do was help? He was out here helping him find his sister and all Kendall gave him was a little emotional scream before running away. James knew that Kendall was just feeling stressed with everything happening and all but he can at least not explode on his friends when there was only one person out there that deserved it.

Going towards this place made James feel all nostalgic. It was the last real time their friendship was in danger, when he signed up with Hawk to get back to L.A. He was young and desperate back then and vowed to never make that same mistake again. He could only imagine the look of shock and confusion on Hawk's face when he stepped through those doors. Imagine what Gustavo would think.

Speaking of his boss, his number appeared on James' phone at that moment. James was convinced the older man had some sort of ability that let him knew when people were thinking about or talking about him. He answered it and was met with the classic Gustavo yell.

"YOU DOGS NEED TO REPORT TO THE STUDIO NOW!" he yelled. James got why he was pissed and needed them there. The band hasn't gotten anything done since Kendall was taken to the hospital after getting hit by the killer's car almost three weeks ago. Add on to the fact that Katie was gone and Kendall being a wreck, Gustavo was less then pleased. He warned them that if they didn't get some stuff done soon, Griffin was gonna fire them and replace them. He said and I quote "Once Kendall's up and about again, get back to making me more money or I'll find someone who will." He said before skipping off like he normally does. Gustavo, being the 'understanding' guy he was, told them to suck it up and focus on their jobs first, the cops would handle Katie's disappearance.

"We can't." James answered.

"WHY NOT!" Gustavo yelled at him. James didn't know if he should say anything but was tried of all the lies and all the secrets that were being tossed and hidden from everyone.

"Because Kendall is out destroying himself, Carlos is killing people to get answers, Logan is interrogating people and as for me, I'm going to Hawk," he said. Sure it was the short version that you would totally misunderstand if you didn't know the full story but hey, James was going nuts now.

He heard the silence from Gustavo's end and waited for the impending yell of his boss. He wasn't disappointed one bit.

"YOU'RE GOING TO HAWK? I DON'T CARE WHAT EVERYONE ELSE IS DOING, GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW OR YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" he warned. James knew he wasn't joking this time. If he didn't get the rest of the boys and go down to Rocque Records, then his dreams of being famous were going up in smoke. So, naturally he did what he thought was right.

"Fine…bye." He answered, hanging up in Gustavo's face. He was sure that Gustavo was freaking out right now but didn't really care; only focusing on going down to Hawk to try and get some clues.

Reasons why James thinks Hawk may be associated goes something like this. He was crazy, having messed with him and his friends in the past. He also hated them for making Gustavo back on top with the music charts, which added some extra suspicion points by his name and he also swore revenge on them, which is what convinced James.

He finally reached the tainted building of the suspect. He took his hands out of his pocket and walked inside, memories of the time he betrayed his friends haunting him as he looked around. Everything was the same as James left it, so white, so clean and so evil.

"Well well well if it isn't James Diamond," Hawk's voice called. James turned around to see the man in all his glory standing there with his sunglasses hanging up over his head. James saw the smirk on his face, no doubt due to the fact James was standing back in this building after he sworn not to.

"Hawk," James replied rather calmly for the emotions he was feeling right now. Hawk looked him over before draping an arm around his shoulder. "I need to ask you some questions."

"About a second chance here then of course James," Hawk said, leading him to his office. James didn't comment on his false accusation as it would help him get inside without any questions asked. "I don't know why you left Rocque but I'm thrilled you decided to come back here with me," he said, opening his office door and closing it behind him.

"We have lots to talk about Jamie or as your name will be once again…Jamez." He said with that stupid grin James hated so much.

Deciding to cut the bullshit, James stood tall. "You know anything about the Painter Killer?" he asked while eyeing Hawk for anything suspicious. He saw Hawk frown before going over and sitting in his chair, facing away from him.

James noticed the lack of talking that came from Hawk, who never shut up about anything. "I'll take that silence as a…yes?" he asked. Again, no answer came from the owner of Hawk Records. "At least say something Hawky. I didn't come here for a new deal," 'Although I might need one now,' he thought but let that thought pass. "Kendall's sister is missing and I want to know if you know anything." He said. Hawk's silence was pissing James off. James turned around so he was facing the door. "You know what, screw it. Not like I really thought you would know anything." He said while walking towards the door.

He was about to open it when Hawk's laugh echoed in his ears. He turned around and saw the man stand up from his seat, his back still facing James.

"Why would I know about Kendall going through trials, Carlos killing someone and why would I know about Frankie Wilson being attacked?" he asked sarcastically. James' eyes widened as he looked at Hawk wearily.

"It's you…you're the killer." He gasped out. He found him, dear god he found the killer. Oh shit, he found the killer and he had no weapon to fight with, son of a bitch.

"You're right James…I am the killer. I take my victims, I cut their faces and I bring them back home for their families to see. And you want to know why?" he asked, reaching in his pocket.

James looked to see a sharp pair of scissors on the desk a few steps away from him. He cautiously made his way over to them. "Humor me," James spat out, right hand stretched out.

"It's because I'm bored James. I been doing this before and when I heard Kendall really loved his sister and the fact I want revenge on all of you, it was easy pickings for my next victim." He said, pulling out a sharp knife.

James was now standing in front of the scissors, his hand reaching and holding it behind his back. He walked back to the door, but Hawk made a tisking noise at him.

"Sorry James; can't have anyone know."

"Where's Katie?" he asked. If he had to fight and kill him, he needed to know Katie's location first before he did anything else.

"Not telling you. I'm not stupid," he smirked. He jumped across his table and tried to impale James. Said boy dodged and stabbed him in the leg with the scissors, pulling them clean out afterwards. Hawk growled and back smacked him into the wall, readying the knife again.

James tilted his head to avoid the hit and stabbed his stomach. Hawk grabbed his wrist and twisted it, forcing James to drop the weapon. He was thrown into the desk and nearly got stabbed by the knife, having rolled back across the desk onto the floor behind it. Hawk circled the desk and kicked James in the ribs, pushing the boy across the floor.

"I was kidding James. I'm not the killer. Although he hired me on to help eliminate you guys," he smirked again.

"Where's Katie?" James asked for the second time. He spat blood onto the floor, earning another kick in the ribs.

"My buddy, whom you know, Jett Stetson has a few clues for you. He's at the Teen Zcene. (1) Too bad you're not gonna get the chance to do any, AHHHHHH!" he yelled suddenly.

James had grabbed a pencil when he rolled across the table and stabbed Hawk's leg, bringing the man down to his knees. James elbowed his face and rolled him over, grabbing the knife as he did. He plunged it into Hawk's chest, crying tears as he pushed it deeper in.

"JAMES, DO NOT SIGN UP FOR HAWK!" Gustavo and Kelly yelled as they barged in through the door. They gasped with shock as James stood up from the now deceased form of Hawk and kept crying as he held the bloody knife.

"You made me," he repeated over and over again. He looked to Gustavo and Kelly. "He helped the killer kidnap Katie. He was working with him and tried to kill me. I had no choice," his breath choked up and he started wheezing.

"I had no choice," he said before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and passed out.

…

James stirred as he woke up, clutching his head as he did. He looked and saw he was on Gustavo's couch that was in Rocque Records. He saw said man and Kelly sit across from him, Kelly looking sympathetic and Gustavo looking confused.

"Why did you bring me here?" James asked.

"Because it was either this or I take you to the cops." Gustavo bellowed. "And since you are a part of the band and work for me, I'm giving you a choice here." He held up two fingers. "Either explain to me what the hell happened with you and Hawk and why you killed him, not that I'm sad about that, or I take you to the cops for killing someone." Gustavo threatened.

Kelly glared at him. "Calm down Gustavo. Who knows how he's feeling after what he did."

Memories of his little bout with Hawk came back to him. James whimpered and told them everything. Kendall's trials, what happened with Carlos killing someone, Logan with the new plan and with his confrontation with Hawk. Took a while but he said what needed to be said.

Gustavo actually looked somewhat upset about Kendall's new handicapped. "He might be a smartass but he didn't deserve to be forced to cut off his hand." He said.

"What are you gonna do now James?" Kelly asked.

James looked towards the exit. "Go to Teen Zcene and confront Jett. I can't be upset right now about killing Hawk. Am I upset? No. Guilty? Yes. I didn't want to do it but knew that I had no choice. I'm going after Jett and I'm gonna get some answers from the little bastard." He growled.

Gustavo sighed and stood up. "Hurry up and find this killer because we have some serious catching up to do once you guys are done."

"To be honest Gustavo, I got a feeling that this is the final day. Our final hours to find Katie. So no matter what, this is the end and I'll make sure that it all works out in the end." James promised, standing up and heading out towards Teen Zcene to confront Jett.

Kelly looked to Gustavo. "What do we do about everything?" she asked.

"It's their fight Kelly. We can't get involved with it, even if I kinda want to now. It's up to them and I hope the find Katie because if they don't…" he paused and started to head for the door to his office.

"Big Time Rush will be broken beyond repair and will have to disband."

End of Chapter 18 of Big Time Brotherly Love

(1)- No I did not spell Scene wrong. I just added the Z to make it cooler to look at. Give me a break its 3 am.

James killed Hawk. Fun Fact: The actor who plays Hawk voices John White from inFAMOUS. I was shocked when I found out.

James is right though. This is the final hours, the final moments until they find Katie. Whether she's dead or alive is something only I know.

Trolled you during this didn't I?

Next Time: Logan: Jealously


	19. Logan: Jealously

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: **Sorry if this chapter looks weird font wise, not using my usual programming.**

**Have a new poll you can vote on. It's really important plot wise. It's on my profile**

**Sorry if this is short, tired and I owe you an update because I missed last night. Fell asleep at 6 and woke up at 1 in the morning and said "Screw this" and went back to sleep.**

Chapter 19- Logan: Jealously

Logan walked away from the motel where the guys were staying at and headed for his destination. The house of Henry Nelson, the owner of the apartment where Kendall cut off his hand.

Logan had a feeling that this guy was somehow involved with what was going on with everything. If the killer had access to that house then that means that this guy had a possible connection to the killer. Either that or the killer broke into the house without his knowledge.

He'll find out soon enough.

He kept walking in the streets and headed for the local part of the city. The place where all the normal people that weren't celebrities lived. He started to shake in his shoes. What if he got killed here? He could very well come close and end up dead without delivering the message to Kendall or the others.

His thoughts shifted to Kendall. His best friend and the guy that holds them all together. The glue to their arts and crafts piece so you say. His feelings for him were growing and growing to the point where Logan was a stranger to himself. The feelings were like that to those he had, and stll sorta have, for Camille and even old feelings he had for Jo when he first met her. it didn't really bother him all that much it just confused him. But, like he's been telling himself for the past two days now, it'll all wer off when Katie was found and Kendall was back to his old self.

Kendall was keeping everything to himself, yelling at him and the others just because they wanted to help him. Like he realized back at the motel, only Frankie can understand him and talk to him.

Another thing Logan was thinking about was Frankie Wilson. He was Logan's prime suspect for the moment and he had good reasons to believe so. He was mentally disturbed, jumped on board with the case a little too fast, even for someone who wanted justice found and he suddenly vanishes out of thin air when his parents were killed. As much as he kinda despised Frankie right now, he was the only one who can pull his best friend back together, if even for a moment. Maybe something here can get Logan to change his mind about Frankie. He kinda hoped he did.

Logan stopped at the front porch of the house of the guy he was looking for. He looked over his shoulder to see that the streets were completely empty. Logan was mad and scared because now he couldn't call for help if he needed too. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes with his hand and took another long look at the house before starting his climb up the stairs.

He stared at the doorbell for a while before finally getting the guts he needed to press the button. He kept staring at the door, waiting for someone to open the door. He pressed again and could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he waited for someone to open in. He heard footsteps approaching and braced himself, his hands slightly raised in a defensive stance.

The person who opened the door surprised Logan almost as much as he was when seeing Kendall one handed.

Guitar Dude.

"What?" he asked in a completely irritated tone. Logan was confused. Guitar Dude was always so chill and mellow. What made him mad enough to act like this?

"Guitar Dude?" he asked, looking back and forth between him and the streets behind him. He pointed back. "Do i have the wrong house? I'm looking for Henry Nelson,"

"You found him," he replied calmly. Logan was even more shocked but hid it well. The facts about Kendall and the killer came back and his fear rose greatly then it was before. He wasn't prepared for one of his friends to be the guy he was looking for.

"Oh...well, can I ask you something?" Logan asked, giving Guitar...Henry a small smile.

Henry glared at him. "Bout what?"

Logan started to sweat from the pure hate in his voice. He twideled his tumbs and looked back at him. "Bout the Painter Killer," he squeaked.

Henry pulled him inside and closed, more like slammed, the door behind him. Logan was confused and a little scared but relaxed when Henry sat down on his couch, patting the spot next to him. Logan sat down and saw Henry shift about in his spot.

"What do you need to know?" he asked calmly, too calmly. Logan noted how he looked like he was stopping himself from doing something. Logan took a long deep breath before the questions popped into his head.

"Kendall...did something for the killer at an apartment, 6391 Northern Ave. I found out you owned it. Did you talk to the killer?" he asked, starting with the basic one first. This was the one that Logan was most anxious to have answered as it was the most important one. Logan noticed Henry gaze ahead with a lost, thoughtful look in his eyes. He stood up and walked over to a drawer, Logan not able to see what he was pulling out.

"Yes. He wanted to ask if he can use the place and when he told me why, I accepted." He answered, Logan noticing some glee in there. He tugged the unseen item in his pocket and faced Logan again.

"And the reason was...?" Logan asked. Based on the sound and tone of Henry's voice, Logan knew that it wasn't good.

Henry smirked, taking off his sunglasses and throwing them aside.

"The destruction of Big Time Rush," he answered, walking over to Logan. Logan stood up and started to walk away while still looking at Henry. He circled the couch so he was behind it while Henry stood in front of it.

"I hate you guys. I been here for a long time, and I mean a long time." He started. He started to laugh. "But you guys come and within a few months, you guys are already famous round the globe. But me? I'm simply Guitar Dude, resident at the Palm Woods." He spat.

"Then why are you here and why did you buy the apartment?"

"I come here if I need a breather from the Palm Woods. The whole reason I bought that apartment was so we could use it for Knight to cut off his hand." He explained, reaching back into his pocket.

Logan started to panic when Henry pulled out a knife, a sharp one at that. He backed away into the wall and watched as Henry hopped the couch. Henry held the knife to Logan's neck and smirked.

"I'm jealous of you and once Katie dies, James, Carlos and Kendall will be forced to disband because of depression."

"What about me?" Logan fearfully asked, although a part of him knew the answer.

"I'm killing you right here Logie. This is the end," he laughed, pressing the knife a little tighter, blood starting to drip down from his wound.

Logan didnt't know what possessed him but he punched Henry in the gut, grabbing the knife when he did. Logan threw it aside and started to run for the door. Henry growled and picked up a book before throwing it at Logan's back, the genius falling to the floor. Logan turned around and rolled to dodge a stomp from Henry. Logan rolled back to dodge another kick. He tried to fake Henry out but the guy grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"All this is because of jealously?" Logan asked, rubbing his back, which was sore as hell.

"Yes. I was here longer, I should be more famous then you. But no, all I got was failure, unlike you four, whom got everything. Besides fame, you guys also got the girls. I liked Jo too but no, she went for Kendall. Camille, she went for you. You guys get everything but it's not fair. Now you will know what it's like to fail when Katie is returned tomorrow on your doorstep. I only wish you could see," he explained, punching Logan's mouth and throwing him across the floor.

Logan rolled across the floor on his stomach, groaning in pain. Henry stood over him and laughed. "Funny, Jett has some answers. Just thought I allow you to know before you die. It'll make this all the better for me when I laugh over your corpse."

Logan stood up, his back to Henry, shaking like a leaf in the wind. "I'm sorry," Logan apologized.

Henry glared. "Sorry's not good enou-" he stopped as he started choking on blood.

Logan had just stabbed him in the neck with the knife he pulled out at the start. Henry gasped and Logan watched as he died, tears running down his face. He stared at the blood on his hands. He killed someone, a friend, he took a life.

"Oh no no no no." Logan repeated. " I dreamed of saving lives, not taking them." He cried, falling on his knees and vomiting up his empty stomach. He just sat there crying and whimpering for a long while, repeating on how he just did what he swore to never do and was the opposite of his life goal.

He tugged the knife in his back pocket, blood starting to stain the jeans and started to crawl to the door, his eyes all tear stained. He got up and with much effort, opened the door, back out into the streets, which were still empty.

He kept crying as he headed for where Jett was, at least by his last update that Logan just checked on his phone from Facebook.

Teen Zcene.

He didn't know how bad he looked but could cry later. Based on Henry's words, they only had a few hours left.

And Katie's safety was more important then Logan's guilt.

End of Chapter 19 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Yes, Logan took a life this time. It'll be bad on him as he wanted to be a doctor and they save lives, not take them.

Carlos is gonna be badass next time and more Jolos fluff.

I have two sequels planned. One where they try to readjust and one where...sorry can't talk about that one.

Drama is the main category on those future ones.

I might have summer school so updates will be slow and if I do have to go, updates will be on Thursday, Friday or Saturday. I'll inform you on my next update on Monday or Tuesday.

Next Time: Carlos: Mad Ned


	20. Carlos: Mad Ned

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: **Two things I need to say.**

**1. I start summer school on Thursday so my updates will go from Thursday nights to Friday to Saturday. So I can't update every night like I usually do.**

**2. I would like for all you to vote on who you think is going to fight the killer. Two people will fight him and I would like your thoughts on who. I already have it picked but would be happy if you guessed and gave reasons why.**

**So, Carlos is gonna kick some ass here. Just thought I give you a heads up.**

Chapter 20- Carlos: Mad Ned

Carlos was walking out of the motel, having gone separate ways with Logan once they left and was now meeting up with his dad at the Palm Woods. Apparently Carlos had the right idea because his dad just informed him that the police had arrived there last night and were looking for Kendall. Carlos asked his dad why the police think that Kendall was the killer and all his dad had to tell him was that he'll show him once they meet up. He was anxious and kinda worried about finding out why Kendall was being framed as the killer and how someone managed to convince the cops that. Usually the cops don't pick a guy at random and automatically assume it was him as the prime culprit, especially if the case had been going on a while and they never had a sure lead before.

He wanted to solve this so Kendall could be proven innocent and so he can be happy again. His little blow up back at the room of the motel only served to prove that he was really hurting on the inside and needed someone to understand him fully. While he wished it could be him, James or Logan he saw a few problems with that. The most important probably being that they weren't losing their real sister, even if Katie felt like it to them, she was only Kendall's flesh and blood sibling and he was feeling something that only he could feel out of the four of them. Another reason, and this one pertained to only Carlos, he was too wrapped in his own pain to entirely focus on Kendall's. While before Carlos would've sat down and talked to him, like he did when his dad left, now Carlos had done a bad deed and was still being guilt ridden and eaten by it.

Kendall's dad intrigued him though. How the hell is it so convenient that he just happened to reveal himself around the time his daughter was kidnapped? To Carlos, it seemed sorta convenient but at the same time it seemed a little suspicious. He hoped that Kendall never crossed paths with his dad if he turned out to be the guy they were looking for because from the pieces Carlos put together from how Kendall had been acting:

Absent Dad+ Kidnapped Sister+ Killer= Death to Kendall's dad.

Carlos winced at the idea of Kendall going so far into his rage that he killed his dad just out of plain anger. While it seemed like something Kendall would never do before, now Kendall was changing in a way that Carlos couldn't predict. The only glimpse Carlos had into Kendall's possible future was through that few minutes he had seen Frankie.

Logan said that he could be the killer, as everything about him just seemed way off. But, the defeated and guilt ridden look in Frankie's eyes, proved Carlos otherwise. You can't fake that kind of pain and guilt, it just wasn't humanly possible. So, even if Logan was the smart one of them and said that Frankie was the killer, Carlos knew that for once, Logan was wrong about something.

He was a short distance away when the daily goal of this day came burning back into his head. He was going to find Mad Ned, a psycho who could very well fit into the killer's mental status.

Carlos wasn't as scared as he had been the day before. Sure he had been when…Simon…said that Mad Ned was involved at some point with the killer, but, after Carlos did what he had to do, all the fear he felt towards Ned vanished and was replaced with something Carlos couldn't determine.

He stopped and his eyes blanked out, another flash taking hold of him. Carlos saw everything he saw before but in slow motion. So, when the frame of the killer's face appeared, he squinted his eyes to try and get a good look at it. He mentally cursed when it appeared sorta blurry on the facial details but he got a really good look on the eyes and he recognized them. He flashed out and started to run an alibi of all people who had that same eye color and came across with a few people, but none of them really matched up to what Carlos saw before. He checked Frankie, but the eyes weren't even close to matching, in fact it was quite the opposite of what Frankie's eyes were. He started to run it by with the closest image he had of Kendall's dad from all those years back when he heard his name being called, breaking hold of his concentration.

"Carlos!" the voice of Jo called to him, her hand waving at him. He turned and saw that she was already outside by the main entrance, no doubt waiting for him to arrive from the motel. The boys decided to not say which one they were staying at in case if cops came and interrogated them on their location, they wouldn't be able to give them an answer. She was actually standing by his dad, who stood behind her with a smirk and a thumbs up. Carlos knew what he was implying and blushed. He and Jo were nothing like that, only friends. She liked Kendall and that was that. She didn't have feelings for him and she would never have any sort of feelings like that for him.

He caught up with them. "We ready to move on out?" he asked, looking more to his dad then anything else.

Emanuel nodded. "Yes, I got a positive location on this guy and am ready to move on out after him. Let me warn you kids though, you stay by me and don't you wander off. This guy isn't called Mad Ned just because it rhymes." He warned. He was being totally serious as he said this. He looked up some more information on this guy and found out that a few cops had gone missing after going in contact with him. He didn't want to bring these kids but they were being stubborn and he knew they would've followed him and caught up to him after a while. At least this way he can look after them and make sure Ned doesn't try anything.

Carlos and Jo nodded. "Yes," they said in unison. They all climbed aboard Emanuel's squad car and started the drive towards Mad Ned's hangout, The Junkyard.

Jo looked over to Carlos' lost face, which was avoiding anything but outside the window in the back seat. She moved closer to him to try and get him to say something, not liking the silence that Carlos was giving her.

"Why are you so quiet lately Carlos?" she asked. He kept staring out the window at the passing road but through the glass Jo could see his eyes fall slightly. She rubbed her hand over hid arm. "Is it because you killed someone?" she concernly asked. Carlos' eyes widened and Emaunel's did the same.

"Carlos, did you tell about what happened?" he asked. He wasn't mad, just confused…really confused.

Carlos sighed and nodded. "Yes Dad, I told my friends that I…killed a man." He looked away from the window and down to his feet. "I can't get the dead corpse off my mind. Every time I close my eyes, he's there, on the floor dead. I couldn't sleep last night because I relived the whole thing, only in my dream I turned into the Painter Killer and killed many people, including all my friends." He whimpered, hot tears flowing down his tan face.

"Why didn't you say anything son?" Emanuel asked. "You shouldn't be here then if you're so guilty. I'm gonna turn around and bring you back to wherever it is you're staying at."

"I don't wanna leave Dad. I need to do this; I need to finish what I started. I killed someone because of this killer and I ain't gonna quit after doing something like that just because I'm upset. I want to find this guy and clear Kendall's name. Wait a second; you didn't say why Kendall is being framed and what convinced your cop friends that it's him." Carlos reminded, the whole thing slipping his mind once Jo brought up what happened between him and Simon.

Emanuel reached to the passenger seat and handed Jo a recording of a tape recorder. She and Carlos were confused but she pressed play anyway. What they heard however, shocked them to their very center.

"H-hi, it's K-Katie Knight," Katie's voice stuttered out. "I found this recorder and I-I don't have a lot of time left before t-the killer comes back. Anyway, the killer…is my brother K-Kendall Knight. If someone finds this, p-please give it to the cops." A slam was heard. "H-he's coming, help me please!" she begged, static taking over the tape.

Carlos' eyes widened to the point where they nearly slipped out of his head, that couldn't be, it couldn't be Kendall. He was knocked out when Katie was gone; he couldn't have taken her away. Something just didn't add up with Carlos.

"We got that from an unnamed source and it was sent in without a return address so we can't exactly find out who sent it in. Anyway, I don't believe it was Kendall, the fact he was in the hospital for the weeks Katie was gone is prove enough but people are getting really desperate to find the killer and will take anyone who comes closest to the killer. And with a recording from the victim, it just gave them what they been looking for all this time.

Jo leaned into Carlos, her eyes watery from what she just heard. "If it isn't Kendall then why did Katie lie and say it was? Shouldn't she have blurted out who the real killer is?"

"Maybe he was watching her and made her do it?" Carlos offered. "It's the only thing I can think off right now." He said.

Emanuel nodded. "I think your right son." He said as they pulled up by the entrance to the junk yard, not a single soul within shouting distance of this place, which was spooky and bad at the same time. They got out and Emanuel stood in front of the kids. "Stay behind me," he ordered, Carlos and Jo nodding before they took off inside the junkyard.

They walked in; pass all kinds of old household items and a bunch of used cars parts. The smell grossed Jo out and it spooked Carlos. It just seemed too quiet for them, too quiet.

"Who's there?" a man asked as he came into distance, standing in what appears to be a handmade garage in the middle of the junk. Carlos and Emanuel recognized him as Mad Ned. He stood at 6'2 with a huge build, bigger then double Emanuel's. He had shoulder length brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and dark brown eyes. He was also light skinned.

Emanuel cleared his throat. "I'm looking for the owner of a black Honda Odyssey and I don't give a damn how the car got here, or whether you stole it or not." He sighed. "I just want to know who bought it or took it from you."

Ned blinked before shrugging. "Sorry man, don't ring a bell." He smirked. "Got a real bad memory for names."

"He scares me," Jo whispered to Carlos.

He smiled back at her. "I'll protect you," he promised.

Emanuel smirked back and folded his arms. "Well if we do find out that you sold the car to the man we're looking for," he leaned forward, getting his face closer to Ned's. "You're looking at some time inside Neddy." He warned.

Ned glared at him. "I don't like you're tone with me." He growled.

"You don't have to, just answer the question and stop lying to me and hiding shit." He didn't know if this next line was appropriate but decided that it could work. "The last guy who lied to me met with an abrupt end,"

Carlos winced from his spot. He knew what his dad was doing and thought it was a good idea but being reminded about Simon shook him every time. Jo grabbed his hand as a way of comfort and he offered her a grateful smile in return.

Ned smirked. "Tell you what. I wrote it down at my desk over here, let me go on by and get it." He said.

Emanuel was skeptical and looked back to the kids. "Don't move," he warned them. They nodded and he followed after Mad Ned.

"Who's the kids?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," Emanuel quickly countered. He didn't like how this guy was looking at them.

"Is that boy your kid? He sure looks an awful lot like you." He observed. He racked his brain before snapping his fingers. "Carlos Garcia of Big Time Rush. Thought I recognized him,"

"Yes, he's my son. Why is it important anyway?" he asked. They reached his desk and Ned opened the drawer, handing him a notebook. Emanuel opened it and saw it was empty. He raised an eyebrow at Ned, who was smirking. "It's emp-"

WHAM!

Ned struck his head with the grip of the Beretta he pulled out from his back pocket, knocking Officer Garcia out cold. He turned his look to the kids, who were shocked and were now getting scared. Ned grinned. "Get over here!" he ordered. They obeyed and followed him without a second thought.

He ran the grip across his head and back down. "Let me explain something to you kids here. I am sick and tired of taking the fall for this guy so in exchange for an answer; you just have to do one thing for me." He offered.

"Like what?" Jo asked. The creepy vibe on this guy just increased tenfold for her and knew Carlos was feeling the same.

Ned looked her in the eye. "Funny girly, it has to do with you." He explained. He pointed to her pants with the gun. "Take those off and let's have some fun and in exchange, I'll spill." He said.

Jo paled and Carlos glared. "NO WAY!" he yelled. Ned was a pedophile. He wanted to have sex with Jo just so he could squeal.

Ned nodded. "Yes way, if your little friend here gives me a good time I'll tell you who knows the identity of the killer because I don't know it, he always sent in the same guy."

Jo started to cry. "I'm a virgin." She admitted.

Ned beamed. "Even better," he disgustingly replied with glee.

Carlos roared and tackled Ned to the floor. "JO, RUN!" he ordered the blonde running off to hide behind the outside wall, peeking her head to watch. Carlos kicked the gun out of his hand and punched his face. Ned kicked him off and picked him up, slamming him on top of a car. He grabbed a tire iron and brought it down on Carlos, who dodged to the left. He moved to the right and kicked Ned away. He got on his knees and climbed up the car, Ned grabbing his ankles and pulling him down.

Ned piled Carlos on top of a skateboard and kicked the skateboard away towards the entrance, Carlos colliding with the dirt and rolling over. Jo circled around to the other side to avoid Ned. She wanted to help Carlos but this guy wanted to get in her pants and that alone could freeze any girl.

Carlos groaned as Ned kicked his ribs, Carlos jerking up and colliding face first back into the dirt. Ned picked him back up and slammed him onto the base of a bulldozer. Carlos kicked Ned off before climbing the ladder to the controller seat. Ned followed after him, a sick smirk on his face.

"We can avoid all this if you just let me have sex with your friend!"

Carlos climbed up to the top of the bulldozer, stumbling from the sudden loss of balance. Ned grabbed his ankles and pulled him back down to the seat, kicking him down the ladder onto the dirt. Ned accidently started the machine when he jumped down.

Carlos crawled forward to try and get some distance from him and Ned. Ned grabbed Carlos hair and shoved his face into the dirt, making some of it go in his mouth. He pulled Carlos towards the dozer and set him down in front of the oncoming machine.

Jo gasped and covered her mouth. 'No, Carlos!'

"I'll give you one last chance to allow me to have fun with your friend. She's just so hot for a sixteen year old that it's getting me aroused right now," he moaned.

Carlos growled and let loose a loud battle roar, flipping Ned over and kicking his down form to the bulldozer. Ned gasped as the machine started to roll over his legs, crippling him before going over the rest of his body, not even having a chance to scream.

Carlos panted as he came to realize what he just did. He killed someone else; he threw Ned in the way and made the machine kill him. He felt Jo collide with him and pull him into a hug, Carlos returning her embrace.

Jo kissed him on the lips, shocking Carlos but enjoyed her taste. She pulled back after a minute, going right back to crying. "Thank you," she repeated to him again and again while he just held her there in his arms. It felt right and once the machine passed them, he saw the mangled mess that used to be Mad Ned.

He caught glimpse of a ruined card but was able to piece the two words that were present on the card and the next location was revealed to him.

Teen Zcene.

End of Chapter 20 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Carlos killed someone else. Holy crap.

It's been ten chapters again so time for questions.

**Favorite Character? Tie between Kendall, Carlos and Frankie**

**Favorite Murder? Mad Ned**

**Favorite Pairing? Fucy and Jolos**

**What are you looking forward too? (I'll give you five choices for this one)**

**1- James, Carlos and Logan vs. The Painter Killer at Teen Zcene**

**2- Start of drama between Frankie, Carlos, Jo and Lucy**

**3- Kendall meeting his dad**

**4- The Final Trial**

**5- Final Battle**

Not sure how much longer this story is but I'm guessing between 10 and 20 chapters.

Like I said at the beginning, I have summer school because I'm a fucking idiot so updates are Thursday, Friday and Saturday thing now. I'll update again tomorrow but after that, the limited updates begin.

Next Time: Kendall: The Shark Trial


	21. Kendall: The Shark Trial

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: **Yeah, this will be the last update until Friday because of my summer school thing. I really feel stupid right now.**

**An alternate name for this chapter is "Kendall: Father and Son".**

**Have a new story idea at the bottom.**

Chapter 21- Kendall: The Shark Trial

Kendall followed the directions that were present on the fourth drawing that the killer sent him. He was heading into the 'Party District' as James and Carlos had dubbed it a while ago. He sighed and stuffed the piece of paper back in his pocket, the gun bouncing up and down with each step he took. He was about to meet his dad after a long period of absence. It both terrified him and angered him. He was terrified because what if his dad was in league with the killer like James had hinted back at the Palm Woods after Carlos and Jo brought him back from cutting off his hand. He was angry because he was gonna meet his dad after the ass abandoned him and his family so long ago and now the next time he heard of him is that he could be in league with the guy who kidnapped his own daughter.

He glanced to the remains of his left hand and sighed once again. He felt like his hand was still there and every time he looked, he would only see blank air and a stub. He felt weird only having one hand, even if it's his dominant hand. He tried carrying the box from the Palm Woods and opening the door, but found out that he couldn't and Logan had to do it. He wanted to drive here with the Big Time Rush Mobile, but once again it was Logan that had to do it. He felt so useless now as their leader and knew that he couldn't be in Big Time Rush anymore. Gustavo and Griffin wouldn't want a handicapped kid in their band and knew that once they had to meet up with Gustavo the next time they saw each other, he would get fired officially.

He was starting to regret cutting off his hand now. Even if it meant saving his sister and stopping a serial killer, he ruined his life for it. Was this the killer's intentions? To have Kendall ruin his own life by making him do unreal tasks like the ones he had been doing all this time. The killer technically wasn't making Kendall do any of the trials. He could've backed away from all of them but he kept on going because his sister meant the world to him. His ribs, arms and head shook as a way to remind him how far that love for his sister destroyed him.

He was thinking about how he was going to do this next trial. He was going to go and kill his dad. James said that his dad could very well be the killer, but one of the trials was to kill him. Why his dad though? He didn't understand why he needed to kill his dad out of all people. Was this a different type of test? One where you sacrifice one family member to save another? It seemed like the best explanation Kendall could come up with at the moment.

Two thoughts raced into his mind. One of them being why the police think he's the killer. It really didn't make sense because of the time frame. Kendall was in a two week coma, stuck in the hospital room all alone while Katie was somewhere else. His friends could all oblige for that as they were the ones to take him to the hospital. Only a strong piece of evidence could get authorities to accuse Kendall as the killer.

Either that or they didn't know what they were doing.

The second thought was Logan's weird attitude towards him. It's been bothering him ever since he was brought back from the Lizard Trial last night. Logan was blushing around him and getting awfully close to him like he never did before. Strange thing was that Kendall was blushing around him a little bit as well. He didn't know why he was feeling this way around Logan all of a sudden. It's like they came out of nowhere and it was making Kendall feel even more weird and confused then he already was. Was it nothing or was it something? Kendall wanted to figure it out but knew that his sister's safety came first above all else…even Kendall's life.

He now was getting these thoughts that he really didn't want to think about, but since he wasn't doing anything it raced into his brain like an out of control train. What torture was the killer putting his sister through? Kendall knew that the killer cut his victims faces up and even on occasion cut out a piece of the face. One victim had her nose removed and had it reattached by her chin. Kendall remembered it from the last victim's picture.

Frankie's sister.

Just those few seconds they were together made Kendall feel relieved. There was someone out there who knew exactly what he was going through. But Kendall couldn't help but to see Frankie as a glimpse into one of two of Kendall's futures.

One future was where he found his sister and killed the killer and everything would go back to the way it was before everything happened.

And the second was he failed and he became like Frankie. Depressed, guilty and a failure.

Kendall remembered the bandages that covered his hand and he came to realize that he was hiding his left hand that he possibly cut off from the Lizard Trial. If he went that far then how did Frankie fail at stopping this guy? A piece, a very small piece, of Kendall was mad at Frankie. He didn't have to go through any of this if Frankie would've done his part and finished the trials. Kendall figured that it wasn't the Shark Trial that he was currently heading for that messed Frankie up, but maybe the final trial.

What was the final trial?

What can be worst or more love worthy then killing someone or cutting off a body part?

If Kendall survived this confrontation with his dad, he would soon fine out about the final trial.

He sighed and stopped when he was a block away from his destination. A mansion that he can only assume was his father's. Funny how Kendall grew up in a small house while his father had a mansion and millions of dollars, according to James, and didn't think to give some to his kids and their mother. They really didn't need it but it would've been nice and the right thing to do as a father to try and give your kids and their mother some money, especially if you were rich.

Kendall glared in the direction of the house and moved his right hand to grasp his gun that the killer sent him. He was about to grab it when he heard the wail of sirens in the distance. Eyes widening, he ducked behind a car and hid while the squad car drove on by. He sighed in happiness as the car drove on by and no one called him out. He got some confused looks from passing bystanders from his position and from the obvious missing hand.

Now he understood why Frankie wore the bandages for so long.

He stood back up and restarted his walk toward the mansion, the gun still bouncing around as he walked. He stopped in front of the main door and hesitantly knocked on it, pulling the gun out after his knuckles stopped pounding on the door.

"Sorry, Mr. Knight isn't seeing anyone right now." He heard a deep voice from the other side of the door. Kendall glared and banged on the door with the grip of the gun. "I said he isn't seeing anyone!"

"HELP ME!" Kendall heard Katie's voice on the other side. His brotherly instincts kicked in and he kicked the door open, his eyes looking like he was possessed by the devil. He looked to see a big guy standing there with a hard glare of his own.

"WHERE'S MY SISTER!" Kendall yelled out to the man. He gripped the gun tighter in his grip, his knuckles starting to turn white.

"I don't know what you're talking about kid," he said.

"Don't play games with me." Kendall warned. "I heard her scream just now, WHERE IS SHE?"

"Easy son, no need to get all worked up." Kevin said as he descended down the steps. Kendall looked to see his dad after a decade of absence. His dad didn't change from what Kendall remembered of him. He still looked like an older version of himself but he was slightly bigger. He wore a plain white t-shirt with dark black jeans with black sneakers to boot. Kendall thought he looked like that of a deadbeat who doesn't do anything but sit on the couch all day and watch T.V.

It was what he did before he left afterall.

"Dad," Kendall replied calmly, although he was debating to shoot him right there and get it over with. He saw his dad look at him closely; looking for anything abnormal about him from the decade they spent apart. His eyes landed on Kendall's left arm and Kendall could easily pick out the looks of horror and confusion that he tried so hard to hide in front of his goons. "Yes _Daddy_ I cut off my hand to get closer to finding my sister, who was kidnapped by a massive serial killer in case you even care." He smirked.

Kevin gave his son a scolding glare. "I know James told you what went down here when he came on by." He admitted. He expected Kendall to drop by here soon, having pretty much been guaranteed by the little bout with James, even if the boy said that Kendall wouldn't want anything to do with him. So why was his son standing here with a gun in his hand?

"Yes and I'm here to complete step four." Kendall said. He knew that he shouldn't be giving his dad hints like this. He knew he was starting to sound like a deranged maniac by the way he was talking.

Kevin's eyes came to a realization and shooed his goons away. He pointed upstairs. "Follow me Kendall." He ordered.

"I rather do this here so I can just turn and walk away when I'm done."

"I know you heard Katie screaming," he blurted out.

Kendall's eyes hardened even more then what they already were. "Where is she?" he growled.

"She isn't here," he explained, Kendall giving him an unconvincing look. "If you follow me I can explain every thing." He promised.

Kendall didn't like it but knew that this was his only chance to get what he needed to get. Based on James' synopsis and on how his dad was acting, there were answers here that Kendall would need to get before he finished the deed. He reluctantly followed after his dad, who stayed quiet throughout that short walk from downstairs to his private room.

Kevin walked toward his desk, which Kendall noticed to be ruined along with a piece of the wall. Kendall realized that James probably did this when he was here the other day. Kevin pulled out a small recording and played back the feed to Kendall.

"H-hi, it's K-Katie Knight," Katie's voice stuttered out. "I found this recorder and I-I don't have a lot of time left before t-the killer comes back. Anyway, the killer…is my brother K-Kendall Knight. If someone finds this, p-please give it to the cops." A slam was heard. "H-he's coming, help me please!" she begged, static taking over the tape.

Kendall's eyes widened and he looked to his dad in shock. "Did you make her do it?" he slowly asked. Katie just said that he was the killer. He couldn't believe what he just heard from his baby sister. She knew he would never do something like this so why would she lie and say that he was the killer?

"No," Kevin said. "It was the real killer." He said. "He made her do it as a way to make things even more complicated for you then they already are." He explained.

"So you ARE in league with him." Kendall stated, his gun rising slowly by his side.

"I didn't want to do it." Kevin said, Kendall raising an eyebrow. "I helped him with the whole trial setup and I'm the one who gave him all the equipment he needed for his little game."

"Little game?" Kendall asked.

"He wanted to make the trials both challenging and amusing for himself. He came to me when he was about to do the first killing and threatened me by saying if I didn't give him what he needed, he would take Katie as a victim."

"Lot of good that's done!" Kendall spat sarcastically at him.

"When I found out he broke the deal, I threatened to call the cops on him but he said that he would kill her if I turned away from him. So, I kept going." He looked so damn guilty.

"James said he overheard you talking on the phone as they left, what did you tell him?"

"He wants your friend Frankie out of the way. He already went through all of this and having him is giving you guys an advantage that the others didn't have."

"He hasn't done much," Kendall said.

"Without him Kendall, James wouldn't have gotten some clues as to who the killer is, he's going out of his way to help you guys and James wouldn't have gotten a lead to me."

"How so?" Kendall asked.

Kevin looked down and he took a deep breath. "I was the one who gave him his target for his Shark Trial. The junkie he killed was the one who killed the first victim of the killings and this killer took his spot. Frankie got my name from the killer as he died and gave it to James."

"How come he didn't so anything?"

Kevin looked back to Kendall. "Would you have been able to think after losing your sister and going through all these trials for nothing?" he asked, although he knew his son knew the answer.

"He killed the original killer?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, this killer found out who he was as that killer was sloppy in covering up his tracks, and found him. He said he wanted to do the second killing and that he would do it all from there. That killer didn't mind, as he would get off free if he got caught."

"But he hasn't," Kendall pointed out. Kevin nodded at his son and sat down on the edge of his desk.

"The original was threatening to turn him in because he wasn't getting paid on something that really doesn't serve that much of a difference here. So, he assigned him as the target for the next Shark Trial."

"There are more people who attempted these trials?"

"Yes, although they all died at the Bear and Butterfly Trials. You and Frankie are the only ones to make it this far."

"What is the killer's name and who is he?" Kendall asked. His whole perspective of this thing had changed and he would need to talk to Frankie after this was done. Who knows how Frankie was feeling about killing the original killer and knowing a key role and not saying anything.

"I don't know," Kevin answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kendall narrowed his eyes at him. He wasn't convinced at his dad's bluff, not one bit.

"I tried to find out who he was for the past year, but I guess he grew tired of it and now wants me out of the way." He looked to his son's gun. "Do it Kendall, its okay."

"You would let me kill you for the sake of saving Katie?" Kendall asked.

Kevin nodded. "Yes, that's my duty as a father and that's how I'll atone for all my sins. Making the ultimate sacrifice to help save my daughter."

"I'll find her dad," Kendall promised. He raised the gun all the way and clicked the safety off.

"I know you will son….and I'm sorry."

A bullet rang through and Kevin jerked back in his seat, a smile on his dead face.

Kendall panted and lowered the weapon. He just killed his dad and he didn't feel all that guilty. Maybe it was because his dad let him kill him, but he couldn't be too sure. He snapped a quick pic with the phone after putting the weapon away and waited for the next letters.

A D, R, E and another R.

Kendall was so close to the address that he could just taste it. He looked back to his dad's body as he left out the door and a lone tear hit the floor.

'I'm sorry too Dad.'

End of Chapter 21 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Not my best work but its something.

A little insight on how the killer came to be.

As of this chapter, all BTR boys have killed someone.

Now for that story idea I mentioned. I decided to try and do a FrankieXJo pairing. For those of you who don't know, I started out here writing them and as much as I love writing him with Lucy, I miss writing Frankie and Jo.

Basically the plot will be something like this. Frankie moves in at around the same time as Jo and they really hit it off. Kendall starts to develop feelings for Logan at the same time and now the Palm Woods has two couples who are oblivious to their feelings. I really can't wait to start this and it'll take the place of my number one project after I wrap everything up here and the sequel to this will follow after that other fic.

Hope you'll all check it out once I upload it and if you love Fucy, you will definitely love Jankie. In fact, some friendship moments between Frankie and Jo are arising. Alert me so you know it. I'll think of a title and summary tonight and I'll possibly update once, twice or three times tomorrow. School doesn't start until Thursday and I will be home alone tomorrow most likely. My family is being scattered tomorrow and I feel sick, so that means more updates, YAY!

Next Time: Frankie: Unfit Brother


	22. Frankie: Unfit Brother

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: **I'm back readers. Summer School kept me busy these past two days so I apologize for that. Here's the next chapter and I got more information about my next Big Time Rush fic at the bottom. In case you didn't read last time, I added a few things to the list. It's mostly a BTR friendship fic with touches of slash and will be more like of a guessing game as to which what the ending pairing is. The only guaranteed pairing is FrankieXJo, which was what I first started writing here on fanfiction, and lots of Kogan stuff. Anyway more on that at the bottom.**

**Frankie Angst here, which is some great angst all in all.**

**I have created the forum. It's titled "Big Time Brotherly Love Forum". Talk about whatever you want there and I hope you visit. **

Chapter 22- Frankie: Unfit Brother

Lucy stood in the entrance to the hospital, twirling a strand of her red dye hair in her finger. She started to whistle to an unfamiliar tune as she waited for someone to come on by. She checked her phone to see that the person she was waiting for would be here soon, having to explain about something to her parents. She glanced back to the elevator that was only a short walk away and thought about the boy that was currently resting in his hospital room.

Her heart started to beat faster when she thought about what happened last night, and even this morning. She still can't believe she fell into James' trap, having accidently mentioned to him that she held and kissed Frankie last night, all though it was only a kiss on the cheek and he was sleeping when she kissed him, but it was still a kiss. She thought about the short conversation she had with Frankie this morning. She asked him what he and James were talking about after taking her phone back, Frankie mentioning it was out on his bed when he woke up and saw it was James.

He said that he was just keeping James up to speed on what was happening and about his confrontation with the killer. She asked him if he can explain in detail about what happened with that. All he said was he was knocked down a hill, got impaled and managed to climb back up and back to the Palm Woods. Lucy asked if there was a reason he managed to climb back up, figuring climbing up a hill like that with one hand and with a branch in your gut meaning you had to have some kind of driving force. He fell silent, as quiet as a mouse when it was ransacking your house, and avoided her gaze. He started to play with his bandages and leaned back into his bed.

Before Lucy could question him, she realized something. She needed to call a certain someone and let them know about what was going on. After talking to said person, she bid him farewell, promising to come back in a few. He merely nodded at her and kept up with playing with his stub. She frowned but didn't say anything to him, vowing to talk to him when she brought the person up.

And her she was, waiting for said person to come. She heard someone coming behind her and turned around. She saw the person she was waiting for had arrived and was holding a baby.

There stood Camille with Nate.

"Finally Camille," she sighed in impatience.

Camille stuck her tongue out at her. "Sorry, but my parents were bombarding me with questions about Nate and I had to lie to them and say that I was babysitting for a friend. Took a lot of convincing on my part but I finally managed to make them believe my lie." She explained. Nate was sleeping in her arms, shaking slightly in her grasp. Camille knew he was about to cry, having done it a few times yesterday when she was watching him. Sure enough, Nate started to bawl outloud, drawing lots of attention from bystanders.

"Shhh shhh, it's okay." Camille cooed to the crying toddler, rocking him back and forth to try and calm him down. Lucy watched in amazement as Camille managed to tone down the crying baby. She was never good with kids, having been forced to watch her cousins when she was younger and wasn't very good at keeping them in control. Watching Camille take good care of this kid, which happened to be her crush's brother, showed her that she could learn a thing or two.

"You're really good at watching and taking care of him," Lucy complimented.

"Thanks, but anyway. Why did you call for me to come here?" she asked. Lucy had called her before and demanded she bring Nate on by and to visit her at the hospital. She asked who was hurt but Lucy dodged it and said she would tell her when she arrived. Well here she was, now Lucy had to answer.

"Frankie was attacked by the killer yesterday," Lucy whispered, making sure no one can eavesdrop on the conversation. Every time she said Frankie was attacked, it felt like she was taking a stab in the gut. She hated that he was hurt and her hatred for the killer had risen to the point of pure malice and murder. If she saw this guy, she would make him feel worse then what Frankie and Kendall were feeling.

Camille gasped in pure shock, almost dropping Nate with the way she jumped. "What!" she whispered a little louder then Lucy had. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, for the most part, but he'll live." She assured, Camille breathing a sigh of relief. Lucy trailed off awkwardly. "He cut off his hand like Kendall did." She blurted out.

"He went through the trials too?" Camille asked in even more confusion and shock then she felt before. If Frankie went through what Kendall was going through now, at least according to him and Jo, he could warn all of them about what was going to happen. But, remembering the defeated and guilty look in his eyes and facial expression showed that he screwed something up and felt really bad about it. Being an actress, she knew when someone was hiding something and when they tried to act like there's nothing wrong with them. It was a handy skill that came in handy plenty of times.

"Yeah, but he won't talk about the final trial. I think he didn't do it and now he feels really guilty about it. I tried to get him to talk about it but he won't open up to me." Lucy explained. No one should feel as bad as Frankie does and no one should even begin to try and go through what he and Kendall were going through. The pain they were feeling about losing their sisters was one only the two of them can talk to each other about and understand. She saw how distant Kendall was getting and figured he can get some kind of closure from Frankie, that's if he got some himself.

"What exactly happened yesterday with him after he and James left?" Camille asked.

"Well," Lucy sighed. She ran her hand through her hair. "James wanted to talk to my current client as he was a suspect from one of the earlier cases. I set it up for him and he brought Frankie along,"

"And…" Camille motioned for her to continue, noticing her silence and a little bit of hesitation.

"James asked me to hang with him and when he touched, I felt my hand jolt and I felt like I was electrified. I swear I never felt like that towards anyone before and I never got a jolt like that, ever."

Camille smirked when she saw the light blush start to appear on Lucy's face. For as long as she knew her, Lucy never shown an interest in any boys. Carlos and James had crushes on her but she turned them both down and for a while, it was thought she had a crush on Kendall. That started a fight between Lucy and Jo as the girl had a crush on Kendall and it spread out pretty fast that Lucy might like him too.

Speaking of Jo, she recently talked to her and her friend told her what happened with her and Carlos. Jo was almost raped by some psycho named Mad Ned and Carlos fought him to protect her. Jo told her that Carlos was almost killed but the boy killed Ned instead and he was feeling really bad about it. Camille knew that Carlos would be feeling really guilty about the whole thing as that was his second kill in two days. Jo had given her the name of their next spot, Teen Zcene, and was told to pass on the information to Frankie and whoever else didn't know.

So, she called Logan to inform him what was going on. When he picked up though, she was met with his crying confession about killing someone. That certainly shocked her. Logan Mitchell, pacifist and loving Logan killed a man? When he said that Guitar Dude was involved and said Katie would be delivered tomorrow morning if they didn't find her now within the day, Camille knew that she needed to tell everyone else.

James had told her he also killed a man, Hawk, and was now going to confront Jett at Teen Zcene. Camille told him what Logan said about Katie and James had informed her his gut feeling was right and that someone needed to call Kendall. But, his phone was off and realized he was probably going on ahead with the next trial, so decided to not bother him and throw him off.

But anyway, back to the thing with Jo and Lucy. Lucy had assured Jo that she didn't like Kendall, which calmed her down by a whole lot, and moved on from that little outbreak. But she was saying now, or indirectly saying, she had a crush on Frankie. It made Camille happy to know her friend was starting to find love.

"I was talking with James about some clues and when I turned around Frankie was gone. Sometime later while I was practicing for my duet with the guys in two weeks in the lobby, he comes in all screwed up and passes out. I brought him here and got another call from my ex," she sighed deeply.

"You should call the cops about him stalking you." Camille replied in all honesty. From what Lucy had told her and Jo, her ex was nuts and wouldn't leave her alone. He was always calling and texting her to the point where Lucy had to turn her phone off to get a break from it all.

"Forget it, there's more important stuff here now then my boy issues. Anyway, I managed to get Frankie talking about the trials and I sorta…held him and stroked his hair." She mumbled so lowly, Camille had to strain to make sure she heard her right.

"Wow…you are in love." She teased.

"Not sure about that but I do like him," she admitted. "He wouldn't talk about the final trial no matter what and he had to beg with me and plead to drop it. I didn't know what else to do so I dropped it and when he fell asleep, I don't know what the hell possessed me to kiss his cheek." She admitted.

"I said it before and I shall now say it again…You. Are. In. Love." She smirked.

Lucy glared at her. "Shut up. Anyway, I thought he would like to see Nate. He needs to be with his brother, especially since they're all along now." She said sadly. The thought just crossed back into her mind that Frankie and Nate were now all alone with no parents. Would he have to be an orphan or could he stay on his own?

"We'll worry about that after today. If what Logan said was right, then we only have till tonight to end this before Katie is killed." Camille reminded. They walked to the elevator and Lucy pressed the button to Frankie's floor. They reached his room to find him sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the wall.

He turned his head slowly and his eyes landed on Nate. His eyes widened as if he was seeing something horrible in his head before he turned away. "Keep him away from me," he told them, a mix of fear and guilt in his voice.

That threw the two for a loop. Frankie was telling them to keep his little brother away from him? He seemed to care deeply for his family, having gone through hell and back to try and save his sister. So what was his deal with little baby Nate?

"Why?" Camille asked.

"He's a reminder that I'm the worst brother ever and I don't need him around to remind me how much of a failure I am." He answered. He stood up and grabbed his normal attire, which the doctors had placed into a drawer by his bed when he was emitted.

Lucy frowned at him. "We talked about this already, you're not the worse brother ever-"

"Shut up," he growled. "I'm tired of everyone pitying me and lying to me about what happened. I'm a failure, I know it, you know it and the goddamn killer knows it too. Stop lying and tell me the truth!" he yelled, slipping on his shirt.

"What happened? Just a few minutes ago you were okay, now you're a completely different person." Lucy observed.

"So what?" he spat. Okay now Lucy knew something was wrong here. Frankie wouldn't be acting like this. He shouldn't be acting like this in the first place. It's not who he is.

"So…I don't like this side of you."

"I don't like myself either, guess that makes two of us." He smirked, having just finished changing into his clothes.

Lucy glared. "Don't be a smartass with me."

Frankie licked his lips. "You're hot when you're feisty…all though you're always hot."

Lucy's face resembled that of a tomato and Camille was just as shocked.

Frankie started to shake. His head looked towards the ground and he grabbed his head with his right hand. He looked at the shocked girls. "What did I just say?" he asked.

"You were being a jerk and called Lucy hot." Camille said, slightly glaring at him.

Frankie's face was a perfect match of Lucy's. "I did?" he asked. When she nodded, he looked down and mumbled. "Asshole,"

"What was that?" Camille asked.

Frankie's eyes widened before shaking his hand fiercely. "Nothing," he replied almost instantly. He looked to the frozen Lucy and waved his hand in front of her face. "I'm sorry about acting like that; I just sorta had a moment."

Lucy unfroze herself and looked to Frankie. "Did you mean what you said though?"

"About the 'you're hot' thing?" he asked. She nodded at him. He was trapped. Lying wouldn't work so he decided to amuse the side of him that dug him this hole and jumped right on in. "Yes…I think you're hot. You're beautiful." He mumbled so quietly, it almost came out as lip synching.

"Awwww." Camille gushed. She looked to her still blushing friend, whose blush was growing by the second, and laughed. She moved her lips by her ear. "Hug him, kiss him, do something instead of standing there." She instructed.

Lucy gathered up some courage before she walked forward to him. Frankie watched as she raised her hands. He prepared for whatever she was about to do. Slap him, punch him, cut off his other hand, he was ready.

He felt her arms wrap around his neck and brought her lips to his. He wasn't prepared for this. He didn't think she would actually kiss him. He thought last night was just something out of pity. Maybe it was but he didn't know about this. He gave her a compliment and she paid him back by kissing him. It was like what all girls did when they said thanks; they hugged and/or kissed the boy who gave them the compliment.

He gently pushed her away, much to her and Camille's surprise. "I'm sorry but, I can't do this." He apologized, looking into her sad, confused, hurt brown orbs.

"Was it because of the kiss?" she asked. She felt like an idiot. Why did she just do that? She ruined every thing now. She really couldn't control herself when he gave her a compliment?

"No…it's me. I know that sounds so cliché but it really is me. I'm a loser and can't protect those I care for. If I get with you, something will happen and you'll be taken from me." He looked to Nate. "He's gonna get taken from me too one day."

"No he won't." Camille tried to tell him.

"I lost my sister, I lost my parents and I lost my will. I'm doing Lucy a favor, I'm saving her life right now and you shouldn't be trying to stop me."

"What are you gonna do about Nate?"

"Since I'm an unfit brother, I'm gonna put him up for adoption. I can't take care of him but maybe someone else will." He explained sadly, rubbing his thumb on his baby brother's cheek "You can take care of him." Lucy said. If she convinced Frankie he can take care of Nate, maybe he'll change his mind about them. She set it up by kissing him, all he had to do was say yes.

"No I can't. I can't do anything to protect and care for those I love. I'm a loser and I'm gonna carry this guilt with me to my grave…alone." He clarified.

"Stop being a stubborn ass!" Lucy shouted desperately.

"You stop being persistent on something that's not going to change…ever." He glared.

"The two of you aren't gonna make a happy couple if you're fighting." Camille jumped in.

"We're not a couple," they both said in unison. "All though we could be/ And we will never be."

Camille sighed. "All right, we'll work on this later but for now we need to head to Teen Zcene."

"Why?" Frankie asked.

"We have a lead on the next suspect."

"Who's gonna be there?"

"James, Carlos, Jo and Logan, why?" Camille asked.

"I know this is a lot to ask again but can you watch Nate?" Frankie asked her.

Camille smirked. "Are you gonna keep him?"

"He'll die if he stays with me-"

"Then I'm not watching him." She said. She was lying. She wouldn't turn her back on the baby, but she was messing with Frankie's head.

He sighed. "Fine, but when he dies, you can carry the guilt with you to the grave." He warned.

"I'll watch him."

"I'm going." He said. He started to walk before he grabbed his gut in pain.

"You're not healed and you're not signed out yet." Lucy reminded.

"I snuck out a hospital before, it's not hard. Just have to hide my hand and I'm golden." He said.

"Either way I'm coming too. I'm involved as well and we need to talk." She smirked.

He groaned but let her help him out the room, Camille following after them. They were heading towards the location that would change every thing, the place where drama, angst and suspense awaited them.

Teen Zcene.

End of Chapter 22 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Why was Frankie an ass before? It's really easy to figure it out.

He and Lucy kissed but he still feels like a curse. Will he see he isn't?

The forum is under the BTR forums. Go to the main archive page and click on forums. Scroll till you find it, it's easy to spot.

About my next project. It's Frankie and Jo romance with Kendall angst and BTR friendship with a dose of lots of Kenlos, Kames, Kogan, Cargan, Jagan and Jarlos. If you know me, you probably know what the final pairing will be. Hope all my loyal readers here will follow me into that. If you love this story, you'll love this new one.

The title will be "Layers" and the summary is this.

"The human body has many layers that help make it what it is. But, underneath all those layers hides a part of us we don't have access to. Kendall knows this, as he tries desperately every waking moment to get to that hidden fragment and change who he is. He hates who he is. Can his friends help their leader see he's perfect the way he is?"

Here's a small preview:

**Kendall watched from his spot on the wall as Frankie and Jo danced along the dance floor in solid and fluid movements. They both looked so happy, so perfect together. He shouldn't be feeling all this pent up rage and jealously towards the two of them. He hates how they both found each other, even if both were too ignorant to see it, and he hates how he can't find someone too.**

**Frankie and Jo looked like they were made for each other, the way they complimented one another and made each other feel special and loved. They were friends, some can say they were best friends, and pretty soon, they would admit to the other that they liked each other.**

**Kendall knew about Frankie's situation and he hates how someone, especially Jo, can make him feel like he was gonna be okay. No one helped him; no one made Kendall feel as loved as Jo made Frankie. **

**Kendall saw him as a perfect little bastard and when Frankie told Kendall before that he didn't like Jo like that and that he can have her, it made him pissed. He was willing to throw Jo away to him for no real specific reason?**

**Well, Kendall was now gonna take up on that offer and if Frankie changed his mind…too bad.**

**Kendall completely missed the look of worry on Logan's face. But if he did see it, he wouldn't do what he was about to do.**

Like it? Let me know.

Next Time: James: Teen Zcene


	23. James: Teen Zcene

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **The long awaited chapter…Teen Zcene is finally here.**

**The BTR boys, minus Kendall, encounter the killer here. Frankie will have his chance some time at the end to face the killer.**

**I'm counting the remaining chapters in my head, there's about six chapters left in this story. I really can't say but that's my guess for the moment.**

**A small glimpse of how cute Frankie and Jo is. They're like my OTP.**

**You might hate Frankie here but keep in mind about his 'special' personality.**

Chapter 23- James: Teen Zcene

As James stepped into the twin doors of the entrance to Teen Zcene, he was met with loud thundering music that threatened to blow his ears off. He waited a few seconds to adjust to the music before taking back off on his goal. He was here to find Jett and to get some answers from him. Why didn't it surprise him that Jett was in league with the guy that kidnapped Katie and was making Kendall's life a living hell? That's the thing; James wasn't surprised at all when Hawk had told him Stetson was good buddies with the killer. Jett seemed like the type to try and screw over his enemies in anyway that he can and that included doing something low and dirty like this. James didn't want to fully believe that people can hate one another as much as this but immediately shut up as his hatred for the killer came into his mind and he listed himself with the group of people who can carry hatred like if it was a picnic basket.

He shuffled his way through the crowd to try and find the lead actor of New Town High. He couldn't see him but that was probably because he didn't want James to find him just yet. He turned his head around to look over his shoulder to try and see if Carlos or Logan were there. When he spoke to Camille, she told him what happened with his friends. They both killed someone like he had. He immediately fell into turmoil when he heard that Carlos had killed another man. The poor guy wasn't even finished coping with the first guy he killed and now he had a second one to worry about. But he was protecting their friend so there wasn't anything wrong with what Carlos did. He might see it like he did two horrible acts but he was going to make him see that he didn't do anything wrong and was just protecting those he cared for.

That's why James sometimes thought love was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand love can help fill any voids you have and make you better. But on the other hand, it makes you do stupid shit like they had been doing these past two days and even before that when Kendall was in his two week coma. James almost turned to alcohol to help cope when doctors announced Kendall's slim chance. When he brought it up however, he earned a big ol smack to the head by Carlos and a scold by Logan, telling him doing things like that will only make him feel worse and not better. James decided to cut them a break and not do anything stupid within that timeframe.

He put that horrible memory behind him and focused at the task at hand. He needed to either find his friends or find Jett. He once again scanned the crowd for the last suspect they had but couldn't come up with anything. The realization struck him. Jett was the last suspect. If they didn't get anything from him then…it would fall into Kendall's hands to finish all the trials to find the address.

His argument with the blonde from this morning was remembered and James immediately frowned. He was only trying to help the guy and he turns around and throws it all in his face. He was just living up to his title as friend/brother, there's nothing wrong with what he did. Maybe the key to surviving all those trials was to seek help and although he meant no disrespect to Frankie, if the kid would've seeked help from the beginning, maybe all of this would've never happened.

Wow, now he was sounding like an ass. Frankie already felt guilty and now James was saying that the reason he and his friends were going through this was because he didn't do what he should've done in the first place. If Frankie heard, he would've let the kid beat the crap out of him, even if he only had one hand. He was happy when he heard he was alright and that he would survive his little bout with the killer. Well, not so much of a bout, but something like an assassination attempt. Now they had more on the killer once they found him. Ten counts of murder, nine counts of kidnapping and one count of attempted murder. That guy was never getting out of prison if James could help it.

He took a seat at a lone table towards the back, having the perfect view of the place. DJ tables were placed at the front with a huge dance floor in front of it, a small bar for drinks and food and such with two bathrooms by the entrance where he walked in. He could see everything here, except for Jett, which irritated him to no end. They were so close; James could practically feel the killer breathing down his neck. All though if the killer really did try that, James would shove a knife in his throat.

He glanced back to the front to see two more people walking in from the entrance. One was black haired and the other was a blonde. The blonde was holding on to the black hair one liked her life depended on it and the black hair guy was avoiding looking at anything except the ground and on occasion, her. James managed to catch a glimpse of the girl's eyes, recognizing them almost instantly.

"Carlos, Jo!" he called from his spot at his table. Carlos immediately took a defensive stance and pushed Jo behind him, turning towards where he heard the source of the voice. James never seen Carlos so jumpy before, well if all the times he was jumpy with excitement didn't count then James never seen him so paranoid before. James figured the fact he killed two people along with Kendall's framing as the killer, which he still couldn't figure out by the way, was making Carlos feel the need to always be on guard. Looks like the guys had a lot of work to do to fix Carlos as he was no doubt ranked number three on the scarred chart. Katie was number one without even a second thought, Kendall and Frankie were tied in with number two, Carlos was three, James figured Logan was number four just because he freaked a lot worse then he did and put himself as the bottom, number five. That was ironic to him as he always wanted to be number one on charts, but was really relieved he was ranked so low here.

Carlos noticeably relaxed when he realized it was just James and led Jo through the large crowd to him. They both took a seat next to him on both his sides, Carlos on his right and Jo on his left, and James noticed the way Carlos was trying so hard to avoid his gaze.

"It's alright Carlitos, there's nothing wrong with what you did." James said. It was like yesterday when he, Logan and Kendall were trying to tell him killing a man to protect his dad wasn't wrong. In fact it was the right thing to do. Carlos kept his head turned away from him and kept his usually talking mouth shut. James frowned but knew to not overreact as that can make Carlos even worse then he already is.

He turned to Jo. "Has he been like this ever since he killed Mad Ned?" he asked her. The blonde nodded at him. "Have you told him he's not doing anything wrong?"

Jo nodded again. "Yes James. I have been trying the whole time since we took his dad to the hospital a few minutes ago to get checked after he was knocked unconscious from the fight that he's not a monster. He's my hero," she said, giving the still facing away Carlos a smile.

"I'm right here," he suddenly said. "Stop acting like if I'm not around." He replied, his voice drained of any life. James was worried this was gonna happen. When you do something like killing a man, whatever or whoever you were before was gonna be lost within the pool of your victim's blood. The fact Carlos killed not one, but two, people had a significant impact on his personality. Now James was convinced they would be lucky to even make him crack a smile.

"We know you're there Carlos. We just want you to talk about what happened wi-"

"Give him time James," Logan said as he appeared next to Jo seemingly instantly. He came in just a minute ago and saw the three of them sitting in the back and saw James and Jo were talking while Carlos avoided them. Camille told him what his little friend did and Logan knew that after this, if they all weren't either dead or broken to the point of no return that Carlos would need to sign up for therapy. "After doing what he did, we need to wait until he's ready to talk about it. If we force it, who knows how much more he'll change." He answered.

Carlos merely gave his genius friend a nod in his direction, showing that he appreciated what he just said before going back to his silence.

James sighed. "Anyway," he started, turning his gaze to focus upon Logan. "I heard about what happened with you and Guitar Dude. Anything you wanna share with us?" James asked. If Carlos was hurt and guilty about what he had to do, James wanted to know how Logan was feeling. Unlike with both of Carlos' kills, Logan killed one of their friends. According to said boy, Guitar Dude was jealous of how fast they were able to make the big time and wanted to show them about failure. So he joined with the killer and proceeded to try and destroy BTR, even giving the killer their location on the day everything went to shit. James was kinda happy Logan killed him because if he didn't, James would've done it himself.

Logan's eyes went from intelligent to guilty so fast that if you weren't looking at him before, you would think he was like this the entire time. "Only thing important is that this is our final day and if we fail now, Katie is going to die."

"So she's alive," Carlos clarified, Logan nodding at him. Carlos stood up from his seat. "Let's go find Jett and get what we need to get."

"Camille said Frankie and Lucy are on their way too. Should we wait for them?" James asked.

"They been a big help but now it's just me, you, Carlos and Kendall. This is our sister and it's gonna be one of us that ends this nightmare and that includes, interrogating Jett." Logan stated. He was dead serious about what he just said. Katie was their sister as much as Kendall and they were gonna be the ones to find her and stop the killer.

"I don't mind waiting for you guys," Jo said. "I understand why you feel this way and don't hesitate to ask me or anyone else for help." She assured. She was ready to jump into action but knew that as of right now, the family was the ones who should be the ones to find the guy that caused them this hell.

"You should stay back anyway Jo," Carlos interjected, finally looking from a blank portion of a wall to stare at her. "Jett might get a little nuts and pull a Ned on us and ask for you." Jo winced. "Sorry but that's probably why he's doing this. Eliminate Kendall and then get you. That's practically the only thing on his mind 24/7."

Jo sighed in understanding. Carlos brought up an excellent point and she had no argument against him. She heard the slight protectiveness in his voice however. It was so cute that he wanted to protect her after what happened, or what almost happened, with Ned. She knew she was gonna have nightmares about it but figured she do what was right first and that was to help them with finding this killer and the way to do that was to be there just in case.

"You're right Carlos. Good luck guys," she winked. James and Logan smiled while Carlos cracked a small smirk, being the best he can manage with the guilt he was feeling. Jo watched as the three of them disappeared into the crowd and sat back in her chair. She hated being the loner and the odd man out but knew Frankie and Lucy were coming so she wouldn't be completely alone. She saw out of the corner of her eye some guys point at her and even saw some wink at her. It made her skin crawl with disgust and even fright, horrifying images of Mad Ned's face appearing in her head.

'He's gone. Carlos killed him; he won't try and touch you again.' She tried to calm herself but to no avail. She shuddered when she replayed his 'charming' words in her head, covering her ears to try and dull them out. It didn't work as she only heard his remarks during his fight with Carlos about how she turned him on. That disgusted her greatly. She didn't think she was pretty enough to turn older men on. That was straight up slut territory right there and Jo wasn't a slut.

Was she?

She was still, kinda, dating Kendall but went ahead and kissed Carlos. She only kissed him as thanks and she was sure he knew it too. But she was also feeling these new types of feelings to him that she didn't feel for Kendall. Feelings that put her ones for Kendall to complete shame. Was she feeling something like that for Carlos Garcia? Not like that was a bad thing in the first place or at all but it seemed kinda weird. She heard some remarks from Palm Wood kids on how she and Kendall will end up together and how they'll be a happy couple. She agreed with them for a while but now wasn't entirely sure about her feelings.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and out of reflex, punched the newcomer in the face. She panted with her fist extended until she saw who it was and her eyes widened.

It was Frankie.

"Ow," he mumbled while using his right hand to rub his cheek. One new thing about him Jo noticed was the lack of bandages on his left hand and the thing he had been hiding down there. His left hand was gone and a stub was in its place.

"Sorry," Jo apologized, completely embarrassed by what she just did. Being the nice girl she was, she grabbed the cheek she punched and started to rub it with him to try and ease the pain. She could punch really hard and Frankie was now an alibi for that.

"It's alright. I don't think anything's broken." He assured her, taking some deep breaths to try and dull out the stinging in his face. He took a free seat next to her and noticed the lack of people. "Where're the guys?" he asked, looking around towards the crowd to try and find them.

"They're trying to find Jett," she answered. "If you can't see them then I guess this means they found him and are now 'talking' with him." She said putting little air quotes around the word talking.

"They're interrogating him aren't they?" he smirked, Jo winking and nodding at him. "Wow, I would hate to be him." He chuckled.

"You're a little more easy going then I remembered you." She observed. Last time she saw him, he was quiet and hardly spoke a word, only trading a sentence or two with Kendall before leaving with James to go and do their thing.

Frankie shrugged. "I guess I am. I just had a talk with Lucy and I came to realize something." He said.

"Where is Lucy?" Jo asked, now just noticing the absence of her rocker friend.

"Bathroom but anyway, I realized that I can't be a stick in the mud all the time. Being all quiet and depressed is what people do when they given up all hope on life. I have given up to a certain degree but she made me realize to stop acting 'emo' and to try and smile more and be more carefree." He explained.

Jo smiled sadly at him. "You every right to act like an 'emo' Frankie. You been through a lot in your life, no one can just be completely fine after all the crap you taken."

"I'm far from completely fine Jo." He admitted. "I have been through hell and back for absolutely nothing and I'm reminded of that everyday when I look at myself. I'm a loser and I can't protect those I care about." He looked down in shame.

Jo's heart broke into millions of pieces seeing him so sad and destroyed about everything that's happened to him. "You're not a loser; if anyone's the loser here it's me."

Frankie picked his head up to look at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked her. He watched as she fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat and looked away from him.

"Forget I said anything." She mumbled.

Frankie used his free hand to grab her chin, making her squirm, something he noticed, before turning her head to look at him. "What's the matter?" he asked her. He didn't like seeing Jo upset. She looked like his sister, but he wasn't telling anyone that, and with the sad look on her face, it made him see the ghost of his sister.

Jo sighed, moving his hand away from her chin. "I'm in love with two boys and have no idea what to do about it," she whispered. She felt like one of those idiot girls she used to make fun of on T.V, the girls who couldn't pick a guy to love. Now she was turning into one of them, which only added gasoline to the fire.

Frankie blinked. "Who?" he asked.

Jo blushed. "I really don't wanna say." She said, Frankie nodding in understanding.

He scratched his head. "Well, I would say that the best thing for you to do is maybe talk to both boys and try and work something out,"

"They both have a lot going on right now."

"Then wait for them to be finished and then talk to them."

Jo smiled. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious." She laughed. "Do you like someone? I heard from a reliable source a certain guitar rocker has a crush on you." She winked. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable around Frankie. Maybe because he reminded her of Kendall and she was used to him and it transferred over to Frankie.

Frankie went right back to the kid he was when she first met him. He looked down to the ground. "Yeah, I know."

"Then what's the problem?" she asked.

"Everyone I love dies. My sister, my parents and almost everyone I get close to." His face looked so sad and broken that Jo wanted to pull him into a hug. "I'm a failure and I'm never going to amount to anything. I really like Lucy but if we get together, she's gonna die and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened." He sighed. "I'll end up alone just like all other losers-"

He had to stop as he felt Jo pull him into a hug. "You're a great brother. You went through hell to try and save her and not many other people would've done what you did to save their sister."

Frankie started to shake.

"You shouldn't be scared about Lucy. She's not gonna die if you two start to date."

Frankie's head looked down to the ground.

"You don't have to feel scared Frankie," she assured him. If she wasn't hugging him, she would've seen the cruel smirk that crossed his face.

…

James, Carlos and Logan had just entered the large crowd that covered the majority of the dance floor here at Teen Zcene and looked around for their target. This wasn't gonna be easy as they knew Jett could very well hide in the crowd and slip past them. Too bad there's no way they were gonna let that happen, especially since they all killed someone to get the location of this guy. They were gonna find Jett and get some answers from him, even if they had to kill him.

"Where is he?" James asked furiously. They searched the crowd maybe six times already and still couldn't find a trace of Jett anywhere. He was starting to get pissed with himself for not being able to spot one guy.

"Did someone check there?" Carlos asked, pointing to that of a door that was labeled VIP.

"We're not allowed in there," Logan pointed out. They were no doubt in trouble because of everything that has happened already. They don't need a small thing like trespassing a VIP lounge on their list of stuff they shouldn't have done.

"We're trying to find a killer…I think the cops will understand." James said.

"They think its Kendall." Logan reminded, James growling when he did.

Carlos shifted uncomfortably from his standing position. "Guys," he said, gaining their attention. "I know why Kendall is being framed as the killer." He confessed.

James and Logan's eyes widened. "Why!" they asked in unison, moving closer to the point their faces were close to Carlos'.

He pushed them back a little. "My dad got this tape recorder with a recording of Katie's voice on it. Apparently, she said Kendall is the killer and for someone to come and save her soon." He said.

"It can't be Kendall." Logan protested. He wouldn't believe it was him. Kendall was knocked unconscious for two weeks. There's no way he's the killer.

"He's not. Katie was probably forced to do it. She knows Kendall would never do what the killer does and kidnap her and kill lots of people. She sounded so scared, so sad and so broken. Guys," Carlos' eyes softened. "We need to find her soon."

James and Logan nodded. "Yeah," they said together. They all looked to the VIP door and nodded before they all went to the front of it. Logan cautiously placed his hand on the door knob and swung it open.

They opened it just in time to see a black hooded figure stab the head of a now dead Jett Stetson with a samurai sword.

"Holy shit," Carlos whispered. His eyes blanked out and was back to the scene of the accident. He saw all of what he saw before but this time, he got a clear look of the driver's face. It perfectly went with this guy's face.

"It's him." Carlos whispered, James and Logan and even the killer, looking at him. "He's the killer." He pointed to him.

"How do you know?" Logan asked, although he was now starting to freak out.

"I'll explain later but for now we need to bring this guy down." He determinedly said. The killer smirked before walking carefully to the three boys. James threw the first punch, his pent up rage from all of this coming to light. The killer ducked and sucker punched James into the ground.

Logan froze on sight. There standing in front of them was the guy who caused all this, the guy who made Kendall cut off his hand and the guy who kidnapped Katie and killed innocent people. Looks like it wasn't Frankie afterall.

The killer grabbed Logan's neck, the young man grabbing his wrists to try and pry him off. Carlos and James grabbed the killer's arms and tried to pull him off of Logan. All that happened was James was elbowed in the gut while Carlos was headbutted in the face. Carlos fell to the ground clutching his nose while James watched the killer throw Logan across the couch next to the dead corpse of Jett.

Again they got nothing. It's like this guy is ten steps ahead of him and was ready to screw them over. All though he probably wasn't expecting to meet all of them here in such an unfitting battleground. He probably thought he only meet with Kendall and be done with all of it. They're final hope was with Jett and this guy knew it. That's probably why he killed him right here. Jett had all the answers they needed and by the way things were going. Kendall getting far in the trials, the rest of the boys getting involved and killing people, having extra help and was now facing the killer down.

Maybe coming here to find Jett was what the right idea was as now they got him.

Logan groaned as he looked to see James get thrown into the wall, the killer grabbing the back of his head with one hand before punching him with another. James fell against the wall into the ground and was kicked in the face by the killer, falling to his side, groaning in pain all the way. Logan stood up, only to have Carlos thrown on top of him and both crashed into the floor. Logan held Carlos' arms and rolled him off of him, rolling also to avoid the killer's hit.

Carlos rolled by the sword. The weapon was taunting him, begging him to pick it up and kill the killer. Carlos didn't want to kill anymore people, no matter how much they deserved it. This guy might've been a hardened criminal and was dangerous beyond all hell but he was still human and all humans deserve a second chance. Those thoughts left his head as the killer threw Logan into the mirror, the glass shattering and Logan falling down.

Carlos growled and took the sword. When he tried to stab the killer, he lifted his arm so Carlos stabbed air. The killer closed his arm, trapping the sword in his armpit and back fist Carlos into the couch. He took a stab, Carlos rolling to the left to avoid. The killer took another go after removing the sword from the fabric and once again, Carlos rolled to avoid. Only he somersaulted off the couch and landed in a smack, the fall being bigger then expected.

The killer rounded the couch, ready to kill Carlos. Logan appeared with James and tackled him, the sword dropping to the ground in a cling. The two helped Carlos up before all three were elbowed consecutively in the face, all three of them crashing into the wall, couch or floor. The killer sighed before heading for the door. Logan grabbed his hooded pocket in a strong grip. He wasn't letting him get away too easily.

He was met with a kick in the mouth, the pocket ripping off from Logan's sudden pull. All three boys lay there on the ground, defeated by the killer. Carlos groaned before helping James to stand up.

"Son of a bitch," he moaned, cracking his back to get rid of a cramp. They just got their ass handed to them by the killer, the goddamn Painter Killer. Was this how Frankie felt? If so, they had it easy compared to the beating the killer gave him if one didn't count the trials.

They walked to Logan and helped the fallen boy to his feet; some blood was dripping out of his mouth due to the glass from the mirror that was shattered into many pieces. They all stopped to catch their breath after the little brawl they just had. Logan looked to see the pocket from the killer's sweater.

"Look at that," Logan observed, bending down to try and pick up the item that fell out of the pocket.

"THE KILLER!" James yelled, running to the door that was now closed tight. Logan looked to Jett's dead body and held in his nausea. He was done with seeing dead people. Being a doctor was now off of his list for good. He was gonna pay the killer back for destroying his dream.

They followed James to the door and when they reached it, Carlos gasped, hurt really bad by what he was seeing.

Frankie and Jo were kissing.

They heard another gasp, one that sounded as hurt as Carlos' and turned to see Lucy staring in hurt and confusion. James was confused too. Didn't Lucy and Frankie like each other? So why was he kissing Jo?

The two pulled away in time to see Carlos and Lucy run out of Teen Zcene, both having tears running down their eyes. Frankie held his head as Jo smacked him.

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME?" she yelled/asked. One moment they were talking and the next he just ups and kisses her.

"I did?" he asked. He seemed genuinely confused, like if he didn't know what he just did. She glared and nodded at him. He growled. "FUCKING ASSHOLE!" he yelled, shocking everyone when he punched himself in the face hard, a small drop of blood shooting out.

"What just happened?" Logan asked. He was still bleeding but needed to know what happened with Frankie and Jo.

Jo looked to the wounded boys. "We were just talking then HE," she pointed to Frankie. "Comes out and kisses me." She said.

"Why? I thought you liked Lucy?" James asked.

"You like Lucy?" Logan followed up.

Frankie looked between the three of them and sighed. He was gonna kill himself. He was gonna find a way to kill Dark Frankie if his life depended on it. "It's a really long story that I'll explain once we get everyone together."

"NO!" Jo yelled. "You're talking to me, RIGHT NOW!" she commanded. All three remaining boys looked to her in fear before Frankie nodded furiously. "James go talk to Lucy and Logan go talk to Carlos."

"I don't where he's/she's going."

"Lucy's probably back at the Palm Woods and Carlos might be at the motel you guys are staying at." Jo guessed. She grabbed Frankie's wrist. "Me and you have A LOT to talk about." She smirked.

James and Logan left just to avoid her wrath.

"I'm sorry." Frankie apologized.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked again.

"It wasn't me, per say." He trailed off.

"It was your lips buddy, not anyone else's." She glared.

"Let me talk," he begged, Jo glaring at him to do it. He explained his dark side to her, his SPD and his little control over it. At the end, she was shocked.

"It was him?"

"Yeah, he loves to screw me over in anyway and this is just one of them."

"We need to tell Carlos and Lucy."

"We will…I should've done that from the start."

End of Chapter 23 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Frankie will TRY and tell them, doesn't mean they'll listen. That's one of the main plots in sequel one, although I'm doing that AFTER "Layers"

I like writing Jankie. Get used to it as it's a main pairing in my next story.

The killer killed Jett before they got there. It's all up to Kendall now to get the address.

What is the final trial?

Logan and Kendall settle the 'Kogan' next time while James tries to talk to Lucy. Carlos will have a talk with Kendall and Logan about Jo.

Lots of stuff next time.

Next Time: Kendall: On the Loose


	24. Kendall: On the Loose

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **We are reaching the end of this story. After this chapter there's only six left.**

**The killer is being revealed soon as well as the final trial.**

**I'm typing up the first chapter of "Layers" on my phone, which is not easy, and its coming out nice. You'll all like it, lots of drama, angst and friendship and a touch of romance.**

Chapter 24- Kendall: On the Loose

Kendall was sitting against the wall by his bed, his face buried in his hand with tears running down his cheeks. He just killed his dad, and he let him do it. He always thought his dad was a jerk, an ass that only cared about himself. But he gave his life so Kendall can get closer to finding his sister. That was the thing that kept striking at Kendall; he killed his father to find his sister.

Was it the right thing to do? To kill your dad to get closer to finding your missing sister? Kendall wished someone would give him the answer as he desperately needed one right about now. He slumped deeper into the wall and slid down to the ground, staring at the floor with bloodshot tearful eyes. He let out loud sobs while he started to shake uncontrollably. How was he going to explain this to everyone? How was he gonna tell his mom he killed his dad? How was he gonna tell Katie that their father was dead because of him? But most importantly, how were his friends gonna react once they heard?

Carlos already thinks they hate him for what he did and Kendall assured him that no matter what happened they would always love him. Would they feel that way with him? Or would they turn him in to the police? They were looking for him afterall.

His eyes landed on the address that was displayed on the cell phone screen. The address wasn't even halfway filled in and he completed four of five of the trials. Was the last one so big that it filled in all those missing pieces of the puzzle? Kendall wasn't ready for the last trial but knew that if he didn't hurry up soon, Katie would meet an unnecessary death.

Standing up, he pulled out the last drawing, a picture of a rat stared back at him. The number Kendall couldn't wait to get to in the beginning was looking back at him with so much power and control that he almost dropped it in fear. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the front of the piece of paper, not having enough courage to turn to the back yet.

What was waiting for him on the other side? What horrible deed did the killer have left? Kendall already killed a man, which was his father, and cut off a body part, what was left to do that was bigger then those two?

The curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly turned the piece of paper over and read the message.

'The last trial is located at 9548 Celebrity Lane. Get there soon.' It said.

Kendall was surprised when the trial wasn't listed on the piece of paper like the other four were. That was what set off the warning bells in his head that he didn't have before. It was no doubt something big and challenging that not even Frankie did. Kendall assumed that was the case as the evidence spoke itself. The bandages on his hand told Kendall that the Lizard Trial was done and the guilt in his eyes and face was what Kendall was feeling now; the guilt of killing someone. So, Kendall was going to assume he did the Bear through the Shark Trials. Since the killer wasn't dead or in jail, Kendall knew Frankie didn't do the Rat Trial. That could explain a lot, the way Frankie acts and the way he looked destroyed to the point of no return. Kendall would feel the same if he backed down from saving his sister.

He looked at the phone screen once again, the address appearing once again in his field of vision. Placing the phone on the dresser, he grabbed a piece of paper and copied down what was shown on his phone with a pencil he found in the drawers. For a motel this place was well stocked. He looked back at it and sighed.

There wasn't enough letters for Kendall to figure out where it was, not being smart like Logan. The only thing Kendall could go on was the 852 part of the address. Pulling out his own cell phone, having been using the one that the killer sent him, he typed in 'Los Angeles 852' and waited to see what popped up.

He was met with at least ten different addresses, all being at least a few miles from each other. Kendall growled and nearly threw his phone to the wall in frustration. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes with his arm. He checked his cell phone and decided to check in on his mom. He hadn't seen her since he woken up from the hospital and she wasn't looking to answer any of the calls or texts he had sent her. She didn't even know that Kendall was out doing these trials at all. That sorta made his thoughts a little easier as he didn't want her to worry anymore than she already is. He would talk to her once either, he finished these trials and found Katie or when Katie was returned to their house dead and disfigured, all though Kendall probably wouldn't be able to face anybody if that were to happen.

He slightly jumped when his phone beeped, receiving a late text from Logan. He opened it and nearly went berserk when he read it.

'We just had a little run in with the killer. We're all fine though, just a little bruised and bloody. Well, you should know that Jo kissed Frankie or more like he kissed her. If you're in the motel room please respond, and if you're not…please still respond.'

Kendall wasn't really mad that Jo and Frankie kissed, he was more pissed that his friends had a run in with the killer. Now Kendall's hatred for the guy increased even more, if that was even possible and this time did throw his phone in rage. It bounced off the wall and landed on the dresser, creating a crack in the screen from what Kendall could see.

He wasn't mad about Frankie and Jo kissing for this reason. He didn't feel it with her anymore. After waking up from his coma and hearing how he kissed her all doped up and stuff, that was when his doubt started. After that after she helped him with his wounds he got from the Butterfly Trial and they kissed again, he didn't feel anything again. Maybe he was just depressed for the moment and when things were okay again, he'll get his old feelings back but he wasn't sure.

Something else was with how he was now feeling towards Logan. When he woke up and saw him at his hospital bed, he felt happy that it was him there and no one else. When he helped with his injuries from the Bear Trial, having Logan hold him was something that made his insides jump. After he had his hand cut off from the Lizard Trial and upon having Logan closer to him, he felt all hot underneath.

He slapped himself. He shouldn't be feeling all this towards his best friend, it just wasn't right or natural. Well, feeling happy around him was natural considering they're friends and all, but to be feeling anything else was just a big no no.

The doorknob jiggled and not even a second later, the door flew open and ran in a sad, angry, hurt Carlos. Kendall was confused at why Carlos came barging in like this. The small boy threw himself on the bed and out came the waterworks and loud sobs, which were muffled by the pillow he was now resting his face on.

"Carlos?" Kendall called, moving cautiously towards his friend. He sat down at the edge of his bed and grabbed his ankle. "What's wrong little buddy?" he asked again.

Carlos looked up from the comfort of his pillow and back to Kendall. "Jo and Frankie kissed." He choked out through the sobs he desperately tried to hide but to no avail. He threw his face back into the pillow and continued his crying like if Kendall wasn't even there.

"Why are you so upset about that?" he asked.

"If I tell you you'll hate me and not want to be my friend anymore." He explained.

"I'll always be you're friend Carlos,"

"No you won't. I'm a murderer and I have these feelings I know I shouldn't have for a certain someone and once you know who, you'll abandon me." His cries still muffled by the pillow he rested his face into.

"You're not a murderer Carlos. We already discussed this yesterday and we made it clear you're still our little Carlos and nothing will change that, ever!"

"I like Jo!" he blurted out.

Kendall's eyes widened not in shock, but surprise. He didn't know Carlos felt that way about her. He didn't know he liked her in anyway but friends. He guesses she's the one he shouldn't be having feelings for according to him.

"Now you'll hate me forever because I like your girlfriend!" he cried again. The thought of losing any one of his friends was enough to send Carlos into an even bigger panic attack he was already having. The stress and guilt with the two kills he had along with the possibility Kendall and any one of his friends abandoning him was driving Carlos nuts.

Kendall took a deep breath through his nose, Carlos taking it the wrong way and curling himself into a ball to prepare for Kendall's 'attack'. Kendall was shocked when Carlos curled and gave him his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing for you hitting me," he answered.

"I'm not gonna hit you," Kendall frowned. How could Carlos even think something like that?

Carlos was mildly surprised at his words. "You're not?" he asked.

Kendall shook his head. "You're my friend; I'll never hurt you no matter what."

"Not even because I like Jo?"

Kendall smiled. "Not even because you like Jo." He repeated. Carlos gave off one of his normal grins that Kendall hadn't seen much of since all this started to happen. "It's alright that you like her."

Carlos' grin vanished as fast as it came. "But she and Frankie kissed. She won't ever like me." He mumbled, going right back into depression mode.

"I don't know why they kissed but I'll find out and we'll have ourselves a good ol one hand showdown." Kendall laughed, waving his left arm for emphasis.

Carlos' eyes landed on the amputated arm. He never got the chance to ask Kendall about it or to even ask him the question he asked Logan this morning, Kendall having gone off for The Shark Trial.

"Can I ask you two questions?"

Kendall nodded. "Of course," he smiled.

"What was The Shark Trial about?"

Kendall's smile vanished and was replaced with the frown he had when he came back here before after he had done the deed. He sighed, standing up from Carlos' bed and going to sit on his, giving the small boy his back.

"I…had to kill someone." He admitted. Normally admitting you killed someone wasn't easy but if Carlos could tell them, he can suck it up and tell him too. After all, he was the only one who knew what it was like to kill someone out of the four of them.

Carlos' next words completely caught him by surprise. "Guess that makes all four of us." He admitted.

Kendall turned back around so fast his head almost snapped. "Wait, James and Logan killed someone too?" he asked, Carlos giving him a small nod. "Who?"

"James killed Hawk, who tried to kill him, and Logan killed Guitar Dude, who also tried to kill him." He explained. "Hawk was in league with him as well as Guitar Dude. James couldn't get anything from Hawk but Logan got something from Guitar Dude." He said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

Carlos seemed hesitant but spoke anyway. "If we don't find her tonight…then that's it."

"WHAT!" Kendall yelled. He ran towards the door as someone was walking in and once they came within personal space, a crash echoed.

Carlos had to bite back his laugh at what he was now seeing.

Logan and Kendall's lips touched.

What surprised Carlos was when they didn't make a move away from each other. In fact, Carlos thought they were enjoying it. He looked away as he was feeling awkward now; leaving the two of them to do what it was they wanted to do.

He looked back after a minute and saw the two of them were now separated but were just standing there. Knowing that things were gonna be awkward between them now, Carlos stood up and went to stand in the middle ground between them.

"Say something!" he demanded. Logan and Kendall blinked out of the frozen state they were in before remembering what just happened. They both blushed fiercely before falling to the ground simultaneously. Carlos was so lost right now at what exactly just happened. One moment Kendall was running to the door as Logan was walking in and all of a sudden, BAM, they accidently kiss.

Weirdness indeed.

Logan sat there unsure of what exactly to say. He was used to having all the answers for anything and everything but couldn't figure out the right solution to this problem. He didn't even know how to tell Kendall how he was feeling about him and now they accidently kiss? The world is just cruel.

Sucking in a deep breath he turned to Kendall's face. "I should've watched where I was going." He apologized.

"I shouldn't have run out like I did. Or I shouldn't have tried to run out like I did." He laughed, Logan laughing too.

"Just talk about what happened and don't tiptoe around the subject," Carlos interrupted. "We don't have a lot of time left." He reminded.

Kendall's eyes widened. "That's why I was running out here in the first place. I need to go and do the last trial."

"We can talk about this later," Logan offered.

"The sooner we do it, the sooner we can focus on the task at hand. It was an accident, plain and simple. There, done, now let's move." He announced. He caught Logan's depressed face when he said that. "What do you have to say about it?" he asked.

"I'll be straight and say that I been feeling weird about you for weeks now. I don't know what to do about it and I sometimes feel like it's killing my insides. When I thought you died, I didn't know what I was going to do. I nearly gave up but then you broke through and showed us you were gonna be okay. After The Bear Trial, the feelings resurfaced and I think they grew. I shouldn't be feeling like this about you but I know that I wish I can make it all alright. Once Katie is found it'll go away and I can go back to the way I was before all this started." Logan said in multiple breaths. He finally got that monkey off his back. Only thing that mattered now was saving Katie and moving on.

"I kinda feel the same, but I don't think I'm ready for a full time commitment right now. I would like to think about this but I'm nearly out of time and can't waste another minute." Kendall apologized.

"Later then?" he asked.

Kendall nodded. "Later."

"Hate to ruin this but, my dad just told me the cops are on their way here. They'll be here in about-"

"KENDALL KNIGHT, SURRENDER NOW!"

"…Now," Carlos finished.

"What are we going to do now?" Kendall asked.

"I left the BTR Mobile down by the front. With any luck, we can get in it and peel out." Logan said.

"I need to finish this alone Logan and I need someone to distract them while I run."

"They'll catch you if you slow down,"

"Then I'll take it to the roofs and hop down the ladder that I saw in the back." Kendall said, pointing to the window that was hovering above his bed.

"Stupid but we got no other idea," Logan said.

Kendall opened the window and stood on top of his mattress. Carlos helped him out and up because Kendall wasn't gonna be able to do it on his own with one hand. Kendall used his right hand to climb up and haul himself on the roof.

To meet with three officers.

"Freeze!" they yelled. Apparently, Kendall thought freeze meant 'Run the fuck as fast as you can' as he took off full speeds to the roof. He heard the cops yell for him to stop but he wasn't gonna give up now. He ducked under a billboard and hopped over a small dent on the roof. He jumped on to the second part of the motel, it being in five parts, and kept running.

Dodging an officer that appeared out of seemingly nowhere, he jumped and hauled ass as he took it to the third roof. Why the hell was the ladder back where the cops were? Bad luck just seemed to love Kendall Knight.

He jumped down to the fourth roof, dodging an officer trying to grab his shirt. He was surprised the cops didn't get him yet. Either they were out of shape or he was just faster then he thought he was. Hauling up to roof five, he cursed as he met with a dead end. No platform to jump on, only a small unstable wooden platform five feet down.

"Stop now!" Andersen yelled, catching up to him. "Put your hands up!"

Kendall didn't know what the hell possessed him to smirk at this guy. "I only have one," he remarked, waving his left arm.

"Then put the hand up and don't take a step," he threatened.

"How about a fall?" Kendall asked, falling backwards in a trust fall and landed on the wooden platform. It fell down and crashed into the street, Kendall rolling next to it. Kendall took the BTR Mobile that rested just a few feet away and took off in a drive towards the final address.

End of Chapter 24 of Big Time Brotherly Love

I pushed the James and Lucy conversation until two chapters and you'll find out why soon.

Kendall and Logan now know about the secret feelings and agreed to talk later. That's assuming Kendall survives the final trial.

We won't see Kendall for three chapters.

As I'm planning "Layers" I should say it'll be like a three way thing. Kendall will have his own issues, Jo will have hers and Frankie will have his. Of course Carlos, James and Logan are involved too but those first three are the main ones.

You'll all love the FrankieXJo I have planned for that fic. Now I sound like a broken record but I miss my Jankie. I love them so much and some of my friends say he goes with her better then Kendall does. Don't know if you agree but I'll try and make them appealing to newtimers. Hopefully convert you to Jankie? ;)

You'll love this next chapter.

Next Time: Katie: Life as a Hostage


	25. Katie: Life as a Hostage

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: I finished the first chapter of Layers and its coming out nice. I know you all will love it as much or even more then this story. So, once I'm done with this story I will upload it as soon as I can.

This chapter is all from Katie's perspective on what she is going through, starting from the day Kendall attempted the Bear Trial.

Enjoy.

Chapter 25- Katie: Life as a Hostage

Katie's eyes stayed glued to the wall as it was the only thing around her that was worth looking at. She had been sitting here for around two weeks, only having the company of the wall and the few rats and rodents that came by on occasion.

The guy who kidnapped her, The Painter Killer, dropped on by every now and then to disfigure her face. He used scalpels and lots of other sharp objects to drill into her face and left a mark, which burned and stung every time. She didn't know how she looked now and quite frankly didn't want to know.

She missed everyone. She hated being alone here and in the hands of a psycho who wanted to kill her just because he enjoyed killing little girls. She missed her brother Kendall, she missed her mom, she missed James, Carlos, Logan and all of her friends. She desperately wanted to escape to get back to her family, but the cell she was in was locked tight with a large amount of locks.

The killer had warned her that since he would be keeping her longer then he had kept all his other victims; he would be extra hard on her. When she demanded to know why he was keeping her longer, she earned a scalpel to the cheek, taking out a large piece of her skin.

She didn't question him after that.

She tried to learn who he was, not being able to figure out who he was by his voice as she didn't recognize him. He didn't remove his hood or his shades when he was around her, keeping them attached to his skin like if his life depended on it.

Speaking of the devil, here he was with a cell phone in his hand. She seen it before and tried to snatch it from him. She caught him by surprise that one time but before she could call someone, he took it back and ripped off a large piece of skin from her cheek. She wasn't stupid enough to try and take it again.

"How are you doing today?" he asked with false concern and sympathy dripping from his voice. Katie glared at him but kept her mouth shut, only leaning against the back of the wall. She was bored that was how she was doing. Aside from getting disfigured, she didn't have anything else to look forward too. She asked for at least something to play with and the smartass gives her a ball of yarn. She wasn't a damn cat.

He chuckled and waved the phone. "You're brother should be answering any second now," he taunted. Katie's eyes brightened and her entire mood glowed when she heard that. But then it got shattered. Why would this guy call Kendall, unless he was planning to hurt him.

"Don't hurt him," she begged/warned.

"I won't." he said, Katie sighing in relief. "If he cares about you then he'll hurt himself." He shrugged.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You'll find out," he said, the static blaring from the phone. "Shut up," he warned her.

"Kendall Knight," his voice calmly talked from the phone. "You accepted the first trial; I knew you would after all." He told him with a smirk on his face.

'Trials?' Katie wondered.

"Drive down to the freeway exit and drive against the traffic for five miles." The killer ordered. "I'll be monitoring you and keeping track, if you're not there in five minutes, you will fail and your sister takes a scalpel to the face." The killer warned, his voice stopping and being replaced by static.

"What are you making him do?" she asked.

"Well dear Katie, we're about to find out just how much you're brother cares about you." He said, showing her the screen. A stopwatch with a mile counter at the side was shown and a small image of Kendall behind the driver's wheel of a car. This phone was no doubt connected with the other one.

"Time to see if Kendall is man enough," he said. Katie was curious to see just what exactly the moron was blabbing about. What the hell were these so called trials and why was he forcing Kendall to do them?

"Do you accept?" the killer asked, his voice calling back through the phone.

"Yes," Kendall replied not one second later. Katie had to smirk at his optimism.

"Your five minutes start…NOW!" he announced, screeching tires were heard and they knew Kendall had taken off. "Time to wait now to see how much you're brother cares about you." He leaned against the cell door.

"Wait, what?" she asked. What did he just say? How much Kendall cares about her?

The killer ignored her, blabbing about how Kendall had four miles left to go. She decided to watch carefully to try and pick apart some things about the killer to see if there was something about him that she can find familiar.

"Stop looking at me," he told her, not glancing back up from the screen. He then told Kendall there was three miles left to go.

"What the hell is the meaning of the trial?" she asked.

"Watch your mouth," he warned. He told Kendall there was two miles left.

"You aren't my mom," she shot back. Just saying the word mom nearly sent her on a cry fest, but kept it in just to look tough in front of this guy. If you showed weakness to the wrong people, they will hurt you and this guy was definitely the wrong person.

"You won't see her again." He smirked. That nearly sent Katie on a rampage, but stopped as she was disfigured enough and didn't need to get hurt more.

"Shut up," she whispered. Kendall would save her and would kill this guy and Katie would gladly help.

"Destination reached, good job Kendall. If you can get out alive, you'll get your reward." the killer blurted out. Katie smirked, Kendall was tough as nails and completed the-

Wait, if he can get out alive?

"What happened to him!" she demanded to know, not being able to stop her yell. To her surprise the killer ignored the jab, or at least it appeared that way.

"He might've crashed the car, no biggy." He shrugged once again. "Congratulations Kendall, good job and now here's your reward." The killer texted Kendall the reward and tugged the phone away.

"You're leaving?" she asked, not really caring at what his answer was.

"You like my company?" he smirked, looking at her through his shades.

"No, just wanna know so I don't have to look at your ugly face." She barked.

"You never seen my face," he countered, walking out and locking the door again.

'I'll see it one day asshole.' She venomously growled in her head before looking back at the wall.

…

Later that day, or night, she found the scumbag back here in her cell. Can't he see that she hated him and didn't want him to be around her?

Of course he didn't.

"Sup Kate," he waved.

"Don't call me that," she growled. What was he so happy about? It was creepy, like pedophile creepy.

"I just killed three more people so I feel great!" he pumped his fist. He killed Mommy and Daddy Wilson and even killed the last brother he encountered, which was something he wanted to do for a while. He had to make a new chip and go back to the Lizard Trial to replace them but hey, it was worth it.

Rest in Peace Frankie, hope you're happy you're back with your sister the killer had told himself after smacking him in the face with the bat. He killed his parents so no one would find Frankie and to eliminate the threat of them finding something from Frankie's venture into hell. Sure his family viewed him as a loser and a failure already but better safe then sorry.

"Who?" she asked worriedly. The three people she thought he killed were James, Carlos and Logan. Why? Well he was screwing with her brother and had kidnapped her, so they were the only three she can think of.

The killer must've knew this and smirked. "James, Carlos and Logan are now dead. And it's all because of Kendall." He taunted.

"Kendall didn't do anything!" she yelled.

"Yes he did and you are gonna tell that to the cops,"

"I'm not lying," she firmly explained. Wait, go and talk to the cops? She could use this as a way to escape and go for help. "On second thought," she sniffed. "Yes, I'll say it was Kendall."

"Good," he grabbed a recording device. Oh, she was WAY OFF. "Make it sound convincing now or I'll kill Kendall next." He glared.

"Screw you!" she yelled.

He pointed a gun at her, shutting her up. "Go now!" he growled, turning the safety off.

Katie gulped but did as he asked, crying and making it really sound like it was Kendall who was behind this whole thing. The killer took from her and left her in her cell alone again.

'I'm sorry Kendall.'

…

She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it.

Kendall cut his hand off and had killed their dad.

She didn't believe the killer when he had told her what Kendall did, but did once he came back with a recording of Kendall cutting off his hand from the video feed and the picture of her dad. She wondered about her dad for years and when the killer told her about how he was involved with the killer and help set up these trials Kendall had gone through…

She was happy Kendall had killed him.

But he cut off his body part for her. Why would he do that? He gave up his spot in Big Time Rush technically since he can't do everything he normally did with one hand and for what, just to save her?

She never loved Kendall more then she did at that moment. If she survived this, she would help him with his new handicap.

…

The killer said she was gonna die in a few minutes.

Kendall didn't come, he didn't do the final trial that the killer said would decide her fate. It's been ten minutes since he warned her of her death and knew that her life was over. She would never see Kendall alive again, never be able to thank him for all he did for her, she would never see her mom again, she wouldn't see home again. She would only see James, Carlos and Logan in the afterlife.

A door was kicked open from the force of the smash that echoed. Katie jumped in her sitting position and hurried over to the corner to await her demise.

"KATIE!"

End of Chapter 25 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Who shouted out Katie's name?

Was it Kendall, one of the guys or the killer?

Would you want me to post the first chapter of Layers now and just wait on updates till this is done or wait until this is done and then go on with the updates?

Sorry if this is short but it was all basically the same in the life of Katie as she was being held hostage, being disfigured and having to hear and see what Kendall was going through to save her.

The final trial is a coming. What is it and will Kendall complete it?

Next Time: Frankie: Revelations


	26. Frankie: Resolutions

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: **This story is almost at a close. Maybe six more chapters and then it's over. Who's sad because I am?**

**I have chapter one of Layers ready to upload. Wanna see it or wait until this is done first?**

**Anyway, like always R&R.**

Chapter 26- Frankie: Revelations

James now knew just how fast Lucy was.

She was really trying to get away from him, always somehow managing to stay twenty feet ahead of him. For someone as small as her, she ran as fast as someone that had really long legs. James groaned when she ran through a red light, leaving trapped on the other side of the street with cars rushing pass him to go nowhere important. He was relieved when they all drove by and he was able to continue his chase with his friend, who now was a good thirty feet ahead of him.

He followed her into the Palm Woods and grinned when she ran into the elevator. He picked up his pace to try and get in with her. He was met with face to elevator door.

He groaned, stumbling to the stairs and running up them, pushing pass everyone that got in his way. He reached Lucy's door in time to see her run in and slam it shut behind her, James once again meeting face to face with a door.

"Let me in Lucy," he pounded on the door. He didn't hear anything from the other side, knowing she was purposely ignoring him. "Let me in," he repeated, folding his arms across his chest and impatiently stomping his feet. "I'll break the door down," he threatened, hoping to get some kind of response out of her.

"I'm doing it!" he yelled, getting into position before he kicked the door with one hard kick, the door's locks breaking off and the door opening. What he saw was out of this world though.

Lucy was bawling her eyes out on her couch.

"You're buying me a new door," she stuttered, looking to the broken door before going back to her crying.

James didn't know what to say now. Here he was with his friend that Jo had told him to talk to to try and fix the whole little drama fest that was started back at Teen Zcene. Now he was tongue tied and unsure of how to go about this. He couldn't vogue for Frankie's actions 'cause he didn't even know what they were all about. Why did he kiss Jo? And when she slapped him and said what happened, he got pissed and punched himself in the face. That was not normal behavior, but then again he wasn't normal either.

Did it have to do with his mental condition that Frankie had told him about when they first met?

Truth was James would put all his money on it. Frankie really seemed shocked and confused that he had kissed Jo, who he hardly knew. Maybe his mental illness made him do stupid stuff that he had no control over and couldn't remember afterward.

Where was Logan when he needed him?

"What do you want James?" she asked him. She just wanted to sit here and cry about how the one guy she was starting to like after the whole little thing with her ex kissed another girl. She didn't know why he did it. She thought they were getting close to getting together. He confided in her last night, she held him and kissed him and he called her beautiful. So what made him kiss Jo?

Unless she kissed him.

Lucy shook her head on that last one. Jo liked Kendall; she wouldn't go around kissing other boys just to do it. So it had to be Frankie that kissed her. Well, Jo was prettier then her and had lots of more options and opportunities going for her then Lucy did. Maybe that's why Frankie did it?

But then why did he seem to like her?

He turned down her offer for a relationship back at the hospital at the off chance that she'll die if he starts to love her. He really didn't seem to want a relationship with anyone, even turning his own brother away as a stupid way to try and protect him from something that may or may not happen to the little guy. So, if he did like her but didn't want a relationship and kissed Jo…

What was his reason for doing so?

"I want to try and tell you that Frankie didn't mean to hurt you," he told her, taking a seat on the small couch in the cramped up apartment. "You need a bigger place."

"I know. How do you know he didn't mean to hurt me James? He kissed Jo in front of EVERYONE." She emphasized. "He didn't exactly try to hide it,"

James was debating on telling her about Frankie's mental illness. Sure it was his business and he had told James before Logan had informed them of Kendall's car accident from the Bear Trial that if he said anything, he would wish he was feeling his pain. He thought it was just the pain of losing a sister but now knew what he meant.

Should he do it and risk an ass kicking? Or don't do it and have the potential for a really happy couple thrown away by something that was just out of anyone's control.

He hoped Frankie wouldn't touch the face.

"Lucy…there's a secret about Frankie that you don't know." He started. He was so scared he thought he heard Frankie's voice in the background screaming "I'll get you James!"

Lucy cocked an eyebrow, her tear stained eyes all red and puffy. "What? That he likes Jo because she's so much better then me in every way, shape and form? If so James, then it's not really a big secret."

"He doesn't like her Lucy. He likes you,"

"How do you know that James?"

"You're just denying his feelings because you're afraid of getting hurt again by a boy." He cursed himself at his words. If there was a percentage meter showing his progress for fixing the relationship between Frankie and Lucy, it would be reading 20%

"Too late idiot." She glared. "He already hurt me,"

"It's not his fault." He insisted. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. He got up to take a quick look in the hall to see if there was anyone around to eavesdrop on them. To his relief everyone was out doing their own thing and not inside the hotel.

He sat back down. "He has a mental illness." He blurted out. He knew that he just signed up for an ass kicking by Frankie. But, if he could salvage their relationship and push them together, he'll gladly take the beating. Although James thought he stood a better chance since he has both hands. Well, Frankie was handicapped and James was taught to never be rude or to hit handicapped kids so, maybe Frankie did have the advantage.

"Don't make lies for him James," she spat. So now James was lying as a way to try and make her forgive him. Well she wasn't going to forgive him. Frankie was her last candidate for a possible boyfriend and since he killed it, she wasn't gonna find a boyfriend ever again.

"I'm not lying, Lucy." James pushed on. He didn't count on Lucy denying it and calling him a liar. Although it all did sound farfetched coming from him. He didn't even fully believe Frankie until what happened at the club.

"Oh sure James, you're telling the truth." Lucy waved her arms around sarcastically. "You're right that the boy I like, or rather liked, has a mental illness that makes him go around and kiss other girls."

"I do," Frankie said, appearing in the doorway with Jo and Camille. Jo was looking apologetic at Lucy, who only glared at her. She was surprised when Frankie was actually looking remorse and regretful of his actions. His eyes showed her that he didn't want to do what he did and that it just happened.

"So you have an illness that makes you go around and kiss other girls?" she asked, not fully buying it.

"Well, not exactly like that. But I do have an illness that makes me do stupid shit that I never remember until it's told to me," he explained. He took a step into her apartment, but was met with a shove back outside.

"My house isn't handicapped authorized." Lucy said. "Come back in maybe, oh let's say never, and it'll all be ready for you."

"I'm telling the truth Lucy, I do have a mental condition." He desperately tried to get her to believe him. It hurt when he heard her say that she LIKED him, past tense, but now she didn't believe him about something as serious as this.

"So what exactly is wrong with you?" she humored him, leaning against her doorframe with James behind her, eagerly and fearfully watching the first, and hopefully last, fight that these two will ever have.

"I'm a Schizophrenic!" he yelled out, his yells disturbing his baby brother's sleep. He sighed when the cries of Nate were now echoing in the hall. Jo took him before Camille could drop him, as she and Lucy stood there in shock. James was surprised, but now knew exactly what he had.

"You are?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, I've been one for around two months now. I can't control my alter-ego, although I am painfully aware of him." He admitted. He watched as Jo rocked his baby sibling. "It's because of him actually that I have this disease."

"Oh, so you're blaming the baby for what's wrong with you?" Lucy asked, absolutely disgusted at what he was saying. Sure he didn't want Nate in his life but to say it's because of him that he's the way he is totally horrible.

Camille was glaring too. She had taken a real liking to Nate, loving him almost like her own baby brother. And she wasn't gonna let anyone talk about her brother like that.

"You're blaming him!"

"Camille, let him talk." Jo said, having stopped Nate's crying for the moment. Frankie already told her everything back at Teen Zcene, although she forced him to, and at the end, she really did want to kiss him, but out of pity. She felt really bad for him even more now that he explained to her what exactly is wrong with his life.

"Thanks Jo," he thanked, getting a nod and smile from said girl, and a jealous glare from his red and black haired love interest. So she DIDN'T like him anymore huh? Yeah right.

"We were driving back from the hospital and this idiot wasn't watching where he was going and crashed his car into ours. Since my siblings were in the back and I was in the front, I jumped out of my seat and covered them both with my body as I was much bigger then them," he explained, memories, or rather blurs, of that day coming by his eyes.

"Why were you at the hospital?" James asked, having stayed quiet long enough for his liking.

"It was the day we would found out that my mom was pregnant with him. She ignored the signs for four months and finally got it confirmed that day. My dad was driving."

"How is it his fault then?" Lucy asked. Some of her anger was recited, but she didn't know for how long.

"I wasn't gonna let him die before he got a chance to live. I was taller and more lean then my mom so I was able to cover both her and my sister. My dad didn't get hurt all that much, only a few fractures and bruises. As for me, I landed in a coma." He recalled, an evil chuckle escaping his lips.

"And I was born!" he suddenly shouted, stretching his arms in the air as a way of enthusiasm. All were confused by his action. He noticed. "Oh my bad, let me properly introduce myself. I am what I call, the darkness and regret in Frankie's soul. I represent his other half that was born on that day. Or Dark Frankie in simple terms," he smirked.

"Nice act Frankie," Lucy replied dryly.

Dark Frankie smirked. "Really babe? Would the Frankie you all know and the one YOU love do something like this?" he proceeded to grab Jo's cheek and planted another one on her, Camille and James glaring at him.

"Stop this!" James growled, pulling him off of a shocked and now angry Jo. She would be putting her skills in Judo to use if she wasn't holding a baby.

"Stop hurting me," Lucy whimpered. "Do you enjoy hurting me?" she asked, tears flowing out her eyes in an uncharacteristic way. Frankie was just like her old boyfriend, a cheater and a liar.

"Me? Yes. Him? No. He's freaking out right now actually. I just wish there was a way we both could be out at the same time. But I'll gladly finish the story," he looked back to the pissed Jo. "That's if Hottie here gives me another kiss." He puckered his lips.

"Now I'm convinced you aren't Frankie." James said, Camille nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, he wouldn't be acting like this just to screw with someone. He would be scared to even be thinking like this."

"Give me my Frankie back." Lucy growled. She now believed what he and James said. The Frankie she knew, the one who opened up to her last night, the one she felt something for wasn't this one. He was inside that body, just waiting to be rid of his regret.

"I just wanna tell you all a story," Dark Frankie whined, frowning his lips. "Can I please tell the story?"

"You're sick and a bastard." James growled, wanting to punch this guy so bad for hurting his friend. James cared for his friends more then anything and now this alter-ego of his sorta new friend was hurting another one of his friends. That didn't suit well with him at all. "We need to find Katie and you're taking up time."

"I could give two-shits about what happens to her," Dark Frankie said. "We couldn't protect our own sister, what makes you think I care about what happens to this new victim?"

"Frankie cares and that's good enough for me," James said.

"THAT'S JUST THE POINT!" Dark Frankie exclaimed, punching the wall, a small dent being made. Nate started to cry again. "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP. I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOU CRY. I DON'T WANNA HEAR THE ONLY SIBLING THAT WE HAVE LEFT CRY LIKE IF HE'S HURTING. NO, **I'M** THE ONE HURTING. I'M THE ONE WHO CAUSED ELENA TO DIE AND I'M THE ONE WHO TOLD FRANKIE TO NOT DO THE FINAL TRIAL!" he yelled so loudly, that the windows were close to shattering by his level of screeching.

"Wait, what was that last part?" Lucy asked. Frankie didn't talk about the final trial, so maybe his alter-ego will.

"I told Frankie to not do the final trial because I was scared of dying." He explained, his head lowering to the floor. "We, or rather he, managed to do all trials on his own without me. That is until the goddamn Rat Trial." He growled the name of the horror that screwed everything up.

"What is it? Frankie didn't want to talk about it. Like if it was so bad that if he said the name it would kill him." Lucy said to the alter-ego of her love interest. She wasn't mad anymore, just confused.

"Actually…" Dark Frankie motioned for them to come closer. He whispered the details of the final trial to them and all were shocked and disgusted by what it was.

"KENDALL HAS TO DO WHAT?" James yelled.

"Can we please stop yelling? We'll cause permanent damage to Nate's eardrums." Jo said, stroking Nate's black hair in her fingers.

"We need to warn Kendall. He can't do this trial!" Camille exclaimed. This trial was no doubt worse then the one where he had to cut off his hand, that was if you looked at it a certain way.

"That's what caused us to fail," Dark Frankie reminded. "It's up to him to make that choice."

"You know what? I don't think you're evil at all," Lucy noted, looking over the darker, more negative side of her crush.

"What are you saying?" he glared, trying to keep that bad image up, having let his guard down like an idiot.

"I just think you're guilty about what happened with Elena and now are taking it out on the world. You're just upset, guilty, not evil."

"Frankie blacked out and I took over and left Elena alone so I could go flirt with some chicks. She died because I wasn't watching her like I should've." He said, some of the old Frankie leaking back in.

"Is that you Frankie? Or is it still Dark Frankie?" Lucy softly caressed his cheek with her finger. She ignored the awwws she was getting from Jo and Camille and definitely ignored James' remarks about how they could be a hot, it couple.

God he was stupid sometimes.

"It's the real me. I never knew he thought that. I never knew that my alter-ego, who I thought to be pure evil, was just hurting because of his guilt about what he made me, or rather didn't make me, do. I'm sorry." He said to himself, only hearing a low "It's alright."

"I'm sorry too Frankie. I should've given you time to explain instead of running out like that."

"You were hurting Lucy, nothing wrong with that." He admitted.

"Frankie…I really want to be with you," Lucy cuddled her head in his chest. "I really like you."

"I really like you too, but I'm a curse and I-"

He was cut off when Lucy pressed her lips to his.

"Just shut up and say that we're official. Nothing bad is gonna happen to me, or Nate. I promise you that with all my heart." She smiled, going back to cuddling in his chest.

"Alright," Frankie smiled back. "Lucy Stone…will you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know," she playfully looked away, giving him a smirk. "I'm just messing with you, of course I'll be your girlfriend." Her phone rang in her pocket. She didn't bother to check it before pressing call. "Hello?" she asked, her eyes hardening. "LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" She growled into the device.

It was the ex.

"Let me," Frankie insisted, taking the phone to curse out the ex-boyfriend of his current girlfriend. "Leave my Lucy alone, asshole."

"Hello."

Frankie almost dropped the phone. "IT'S YOU!"

"Wait! How can this be? I thought for sure I-"

Frankie dropped the call.

"Who was that?" James asked.

"You know my ex?"

Frankie slowly nodded in a horrified manner. "Lucy, I think you need to know that your ex-boyfriend-"

"We got some bad news." Carlos said as he and Logan strolled into the hall.

"We thought you guys would be in our apartment, but I guess we found you here." Logan said. He noticed the shocked look on Frankie's face. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I got some bad news too, and I think we just found out what we've been looking for all this time." Frankie said. He looked to his girlfriend. "What's your ex's name?"

She told him and he nodded. He looked to everyone dead seriously.

"We now know who The Painter Killer is. It's…"

End of Chapter of Chapter 26 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Fucy is together, about damn time.

They know who the killer is now.

He was Lucy's ex.

Just Jolos needs to get together, which will happen either at Chapter 28 or in between the last and second to last chapter. As for the Kogan resolution…

Let's wait to see if Kendall even survives the final trial.

What the hell is it?

Next Time: Kendall: The Rat Trial


	27. Kendall: The Rat Trial

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: **Back at my dad's and forced to use wordpad, which doesn't have spellcheck or word count. So, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't my best one yet.**

**The Rat Trial is revealed. Some of you were right about it. **

Chapter 27- Kendall: The Rat Trial

'The last painting, the last trial.'

That was the only thought in Kendall Knight's head as he walked down the long hall of the final address of the final trial from The Painter Killer. He had reached the end of a long, dangerous and life-destroying journey. He had scars and marks from all four of the trials he had already succeeded in finishing.

Broken ribs from the Bear Trial.

Cuts and burns from the Butterfly Trial.

Losing a hand from the Lizard Trial.

And guilt from killing his father from the Shark Trial.

What can happen to him that could possibly be worse then losing a hand and killing a family member? All Kendall knew was that unlike the first four, there wasn't any kind of clue that he could've used to try and at least have an acurate guess. It had to be that bad that the killer didn't want to give him a clue as to what Kendall had to do.

Also, Frankie didn't do this trial. From what Kendall knew about him from those few seconds they saw each other and from what Kendall was able to piece together himself, Frankie was just as a loving brother as him. Kendall saw him as what he could and most likely will become if he loses Katie. If Frankie didn't do this final trial and save his sister and stopped the killer, then the trial had to be bad.

Kendall was surprised when he still didn't reach the end, but realized that it was because he had stopped walking. Was he starting to get cold feet? Kendall never got cold feet for anything. The only time where he almost got cold feet was at the Lizard Trial but that was identifiable, he had to cut off his hand.

Glancing at the nub of what used to be his left hand, Kendall closed his eyes in thought about what that pain was. It was the type of pain that can't be described by words alone but can only be understand by someone who felt the pain. No one would be able to understand Kendall except for Frankie. Not his best friends, not his other friends from The Palm Woods and not anyone outside that little circle. Only someone who's a stranger to him knew exactly what Kendall was going through and that alone made Kendall feel like he was slipping from his friends.

In fact, it was like they were all slipping away from each other. He was gone for two weeks and didn't really know what happened during that timeframe, having been doing these absurd tasks given to him to save his sister from the moment he stepped foot out of that hospital. All he knew was that they were all out doing their own thing to try and find anything they could use to find Katie. Carlos had killed people, innocent sweet Carlos Garcia who wouldn't hurt a fly had taken a life. Logan Mitchell, whose life goal was to save lives had taken one too. Kendall couldn't imagine what was going on in Logan's mind at the time and didn't know exactly how he was feeling about the whole thing. And James, he had killed someone too but Kendall didn't know exactly how he was feeling but guessed he was upset he had to do it. He thought back to his fight with him this morning and decided to apologize as James was only trying to help him and Kendall had been a dick about it.

He started the walk again, the thought about how this was the end having rentered his head. He held his breath as he got closer to the end, a bright white room having appeared within his range of vision. How he didn't notice it as he was walking Kendall didn't know.

He entered the room, immediately noticing on how it was apart from the hallway he was walking in before, it being bright red with only one direction and no doors. He also noticed how there were plenty of mirrors around him with cameras on top. No matter where Kendall looked, he was always seen from the mirrors and knew the cameras were so the killer could see him too.

Creepy Peeping Tom if Kendall had something to say about it.

Kendall's eyes caught a table at the far end of the room, where the cameras were mostly pointed to. Whatever this trial was, it had to do with whatever it was on that table. Kendall walked towards the table, the beeping of cameras echoing behind him, maybe signaling the killer tuning in or whatever.

He stopped when he was a few centimeters away from the table, his eyes falling on this small bottle with another tablet like the one from the Lizard Trial sitting beside it. When his eyes fell on the tablet, his sister's and his own screams echoed through his head. Last time he saw one of these he cut off his hand. He really was scared as to what this last trial was.

Kendall took a deep breath and pressed play on the screen, surprised when the killer didn't appear on screen but only his voice did. He could hear the smirk in the killer's voice though as he spoke.

"You have reached the end, although it's not something to gloat about,"

'Oh go to hell.' Kendall thought with a glare towards the tablet.

The killer laughed, as if he heard Kendall's thoughts. "Not even brave ol' Frankie Wilson had the guts to complete this trial. having walked out like a frightened scared little girl. You see that bottle on the table?" he asked.

Kendall's eyes wandered over to the bottle. Based on how excited the killer was about it, whatever was inside that bottle spelled trouble for Kendall with bold capital letters. It was a small glass bottle, but Kendall couldn't see what was inside of it, which scared him more then he could describe.

"Inside that bottle is a deadly poison," Kendall's eyes widened pass what was humanly possible. "It will kill you in exactly sixty minutes. You will have enough time to save your sister and say goodbye to her, but then you will die. Drink it and get the final letters for the address. Fail and don't drink it, then you end up like Frankie Wilson, defeated, despressed and all alone. the choice is yours, I won't stop you. I'm watching so don't even try to fake it."

'So that's what the cameras are for.' Kendall thought in realization, stealing a glance to the cameras before going back to the bottle. So the final trial was to give up his own life to save his sister's. Wasn't he doing that already? So why didn't Frankie do it? But Kendall wasn't exactly rushing to jug down the bottle either.

Give up his life, kill himself to save his sister. What a hard choice and he was serious about that. To die and save the life of who was suppose to be the most important person in your life. Kendall kept looking at the bottle with a look of wariness.

'What if it's a trick? What if I drink it and I instantly die? Why the hell would he give me the chance to try and save Katie if he so obviously wants me dead?' Kendall asked himself. It was true though, why was this guy giving him the chance to save his sister? Even if Kendall didn't see who he was, Katie would be able to match his face with someone's. Was it all so he can save his sister, die and then Katie gets killed for knowing too much?

'I can find her without this,' he told himself, although it came out all jumbled and unsure. 'I can somehow get the address by the end of the day and save her.' Kendall slapped himself. What the hell was he doing? Trying to avoid the trial like some kind of coward. Was this what Frankie was thinking as he stared down the bottle? If it was, then Kendall had no clue on how he could deal with this everyday.

His eyes closed.

...

_"Kendall!" little six year old Katie called from her room._

_Eleven year old Kendall Knight came running into the room in a panic. "What's the matter baby sister?" he asked in one fast motion, not entirely sure if Katie even understood what he was saying._

_She sniffed and showed him her arm. "I fell off my bed and now my arm hurts," she cried. _

_"How did you fall off your bed?" he asked, expertly hiding the amusement and laughter from his voice._

_"I was rolling over and I fell off." She explained. Kendall didn't know how she did it but didn't question it._

_Kendall grabbed her arm and gave it a light kiss. "Feel better now?" he asked._

_Katie nodded at her big brother. "Yes Kendall. You always make me feel better," she grinned._

_"That's because I love you and won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you until the very end." He said with a smile. He meant every word. If it came down to him and Katie, he would always pick Katie without a second thought._

_"I love you Big Brother," she said, giving him a hug._

_Kendall hugged back. "I love you too Baby Sister. And I'll always take care of you."_

...

"Why should now be any different?" he asked himself as he opened his eyes and looked at the bottle in a new light. He thought about how his friends were gonna feel once he died, but knew that given time they would get over it. James would still fulfill his dreams of being famous, Carlos would still be the loving guy he is and Logan would still become a doctor and save the lives he's always wanted to save. His mom would be sad but since Katie would be back with her, his death would have meaning. Jo would move on from him and find someone else. He hoped Carlos would move in and make her his as the sweet boy deserved something.

He grabbed the drink and looked back to the cameras.

"Want me dead?" he asked, knowing he wasn't getting an answer. He shook the bottle and pressed it to his lips. He got rid of his last second doubts and drank it, the horrible tasting liquid going down his throat and into his stomach.

He waited until the phone beeped. It came with one message, telling him to grab the watch that was hidden under the tablet, which would record his time and it came with the rest of the address.

852 Theodore Roosevelt Road.

He shoved the tablet to the ground and grabbed the watch, which read 60:00 on it.

"I did what I had to do Katie," Kendall whispered as he placed the watch on his wrist. "You're big brother is coming to save you." He declared, running off as the last hour of his life ticked away.

59:59.

End of Chapter 27 of Big Time Brotherly Love

To those who guessed it was to kill himself, congrats.

Kendall is heading towards the end, but will the guys catch up? Kendall isn't gonna call them so how will they get to the address? Well let me give you hints.

- Logan found something in the killer's pocket after the fight at Teen Zcene.

- They have Frankie with them, who knows at least half of the address.

See if you can figure it out.

Next Time: Logan: Final Preparations


	28. Logan: Final Preperations

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: Forgot to say this but if you want to ask me any questions about ANYTHING, just go on ahead.I got some PM's from people asking if it's okay to ask questions. Of course it is.

The identity is revealed next chapter, which I'll try to get out soon, either Thursday or Friday, maybe earlier.

Still at dad's so sorry if this is short, it's just final preperations to go after the killer

Chapter 28- Logan: Final Preperations

"I can't believe HE is the killer!" Carlos yelled out as the small group stepped into 2J. Frankie had just told the group the identity of the killer and boy were they all surprised, especially James, Carlos and Logan.

"Although it does make sense, HE does hate us with a passion after what we did," Logan said, taking a seat on the couch. Camille sat next to him.

"I just can't believe it's HIM. I didn't think HE would do this." She admitted. She was shocked when Frankie said that Lucy's ex was the killer. Camille doubted it at first but after what Logan said about what they had done to him, she decided that it did make sense.

"We really screwed HIM over. I just can't believe I didn't realize that it was HIM the whole time." James rediculed himself.

"I didn't even know James, and I'm supposed to be the smart one." Logan said, trying to assure his friend that he wasn't the only one who didn't have a clue as to how they didn't know that HE was the killer. "Don't beat yourself up buddy," he smiled.

"We need to find him and put a stop to him." Frankie said, having his right hand around Lucy's waist. She was leaning on him slightly while holding Nate. She figured that if she was dating Frankie now, she needed to get close to his brother and truth be told she liked holding Nate. He was so cute and he didn't stop looking at her once she started to hold him, as if he was intrigued by her.

"How?" Carlos asked. "We don't have any idea where he could possibly be. He won't be where Lucy would know he would hide out and I doubt he's stupid to be out in the open now that we have proof that he is the killer. How are we supposed to find out where he is?"

Logan closed his eyes in thought before he reopened them with a glowing look in them. He looked over to Frankie slowly. "We have someone who knows some of the address,"

"Who? Kendall?" James asked, obviosuly confused by what Logan said. "He isn't picking up and we don't have time to go out and find him before the day is over."

Camille facepalmed before standing up, grabbed James' face and moved it so he was staring at Frankie. "Oh," he said in realization.

"I do have some of the address but it's not even half of it. I already tried to find the place on my own but there were too many addresses for me to check. I picked one at random but didn't find the killer or my sister. We don't have time to check the rest." He explained. Just saying that was enough to send Frankie back into the trips of emo-land that he was in when they first met him.

He felt his lovely girlfriend kiss his cheek. "Don't get upset. We'll find the killer now that we know who he is." She assured her boyfriend. It felt really good to say that. She didn't think she would find love again. She was disgusted when she found out she had dated the killer and thought Frankie would hate her for it. He only smiled and told her she didn't know and that he wasn't mad at her for it, which made her feel relieved.

"We will find him, the question is will we find him before he kills Katie?" Logan asked. Everyone lowered their heads before they all looked back to the only survivor of the trials, next to Kendall.

"Can you give us the address letters that you know?" Jo asked. "That's if you remember them."

"I'm never gonna forget it." Frankie admitted. He told them the letters he had remembered and Logan wrote them down on a piece of paper. (Just think about the letters Kendall got from the first four trials.)

"That's not nearly enough!" Carlos whined.

Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. James and Carlos eyes widened in rememberance. "You got that from the torn pocket!" James exclaimed, pointing to the paper.

"Yes and now let's see what's inside." Logan mumbled. He unfolded the paper and nearly yelled from what he saw.

It was just a picture of a teddy bear.

"Are you kidding me!" Jo yelled, slapping her hand over her mouth to avoid waking up Nate.

"He's not asleep," Lucy said. "He keeps looking at me. I think he's trying to smile or something." She said, the baby moving his hand up to grab the zipper of her black sweater.

"He likes you," Frankie noted. "He cries if anyone he's scared of or doesn't like touches him. So, he likes all you girls." He laughed.

"He's gonna be like me," James grinned.

"Yeah that's exactly what we need, another James." Logan mumbled sarcastically, staring at the paper. James didn't hear him though so that was good, he needed to concentrate. He looked at the half-filled address on the paper, the list of all possible addresses and the picture of the bear.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked, glancing over Logan's shoulder to try and peek at what it was he was doing.

Logan pushed him back gently. He looked down the list again before a certian one crossed his eyes. He looked back and forth before he closed his eyes in concentration again. He beamed. "I GOT IT!" he yelled.

"What?" James asked.

"Teddy bears were named after our president Theodore Roosevelt."

"So?" Jo asked confused.

"So, look at one of the addresses." He said, pointing to a certain one. "We have a picture of a teddy bear here and the address says Theodore Roosevelt on it."

"So if the killer had the picture on him..." James started.

"And one of the possible addresses is this..." Frankie picked up.

"Then this is most likely our place," Logan grinned.

"YOU'RE A GENIUS LOGAN!" Carlos grinned, grabbing Logan in a fierce hug from behind.

"We need to go now." Frankie said. He was finally gonna meet the guy who made him drive through hell and back for nothing. "I just can't believe that I missed that."

"The only reason we found out was because of this," Logan waved the paper. "Don't go emo now on us, we need you."

"We girl's will stay here. This is your fight, not ours. We'll be waiting for you guys," Camille said.

"Good luck sweetie," Lucy gave her boyfriend a loving kiss. "Come back,"

"I will," he promised.

"Carlos," Jo walked to the Latino boy. "I just wanted to tell you that...I really think I might be starting to fall for you," she blushed.

"REALLY!" he beamed. She nodded. "FINALLY, CARLOS GOT THE GIRL!"

"Let's go Romeo," Logan grabbed his collar. "We need to leave now."

"We'll talk later," Jo assured him.

"Let's go." James nodded to the door. James, Carlos, Logan and Frankie faced the door. "Time to meet the son of a bitch."

"Yeah...And I'm gonna kill him." Frankie glared.

They walked out towards the final battle, towards Katie, towards the address.

Towards the killer.

Blood was gonna be spilled.

End of Chapter 28 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Sorry if it's short but it's a setup to the final battle.

Remember I said two people were gonna fight the killer? Well that's gonna happen next time. There's two final battles, one against the killer and one that you will NOT see coming.

Next Time: Kendall: The Killer


	29. Kendall: The Killer

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: **The final battle, or at least the first one, is here. The fight with the killer is only the first and there's a second one. You'll find out at the end of this chapter.**

**The identity is revealed at last. I went back and checked my reviews and saw that only two people guessed it right. With 269 reviews and only two people out of all that that guessed the killer's identity correctly shows I did something right.**

**My final goal is to reach 300 reviews for this story. With only three chapters in the story left there aren't a lot of chances left. I know we can do it so let's go for 300.**

**Enjoy and be ready for a shocking WTF moment. I think out of all BTR stories I read, and that's A LOT mind you, that this will definitely be one of the most shocking moments in the archive.**

Chapter 29- Kendall: The Killer

Kendall drove the BTR mobile through the traffic, passing by all cars that got in his way and racing pass all the red lights. He didn't care as he only had under an hour left of life anyway so thought that he couldn't waste any time and went on ahead.

He checked the watch and saw that the timer was on 45:42 and ticking down faster as he went. He needed to find Katie and soon before the timer went down to zero as there wasn't gonna be anyone else left to save her as he was the only one who knew the address. He felt like he was back in the Bear Trial with all the driving and horn honking he was doing, which made him chuckle just slightly.

He finally stopped by an old abandoned police station. There were two buildings, both being connected by the roofs with some smaller looking platforms underneath it. The place looked to be in somewhat decent shape, showing that someone had been around and was using the place for whatever reason.

The Painter Killer was the first person he thought of.

He checked his belt to see if his gun was still there. Relieved that it was, he took a deep breath and checked the watch one more time.

40:28

He sucked up one more big breath and charged into the door, kicking it down with just the heel of his foot.

"KATIE!" he yelled. He ran down the abandoned creepy halls of the police station, his footsteps echoing across the place. He peeked in the doors he passed by but saw that they were only littered with useless pieces of paper.

"KATIE!" he yelled again, his throat starting to burn with how loud and forcefully he was making himself scream. His broken ribs were jumping with pain as was his head, the slight concussion he had from yesterday returning back as if it never left. He ignored it, no matter how much it hurt and kept running forward.

"KATIEEEEE!" he kicked down another door, this time to the cell blocks. He didn't care if the killer heard him. He knew that Kendall was coming and once his face was shown, Kendall would blow his brain out, just like he made him do to his dad.

"Katie," he called again, this time softer as he was starting to lose his voice. He heard a rustle coming from one of the cells down further. He kept his right hand on his belt, his left being useless when it came to holding something, and continued down. He stopped just next to the cell, hoping that she was in there.

He heard a soft voice, one he missed more then he thought was humanly possible. "Kendall?"

"Katie? Oh god is that you?" he asked. He moved in front of the cell and there she was.

His sister was there, but giving him her back.

He checked his watch, 37:20. "Katie, come over here please? I came to save you," he said.

"No," she mumbled, starting to shake and sob.

Kendall was taken a back. "What, why?"

"He ruined my face. You'll think I'm ugly." She sobbed out. She was really hoping Kendall or anyone wouldn't have come once she had realized just how bad her face must be looking. The killer did some things to her that shouldn't have been done to a girl her age. At least if she was dead, she wouldn't have to hear Kendall's words of shock or possibly hurtful words.

"Let me see you," he pleaded. "I won't ever think you're ugly, ever!" he promised her, pulling at the cell door to no avail. Now he just needed a way to open this goddamn door.

Katie cursed but stood up, turning around slowly, as if she was preparing Kendall for something horrible. Kendall was so glad he was able to hide his gasp, but his eyes still widened. His sister's face was all scarred and cut up. Her skin was blood red, some of it having been removed from her face and from what he was able to digest; it was stitched back on by her nose and eyes. She looked bad, but not the ugly bad, at least in Kendall's eyes.

"I'm ugly Kendall. He cut me up and made me look like a troll. He did so many horrible things. He did this to me, made you do even more horrible things and he killed James, Carlos and Logan."

That last one Kendall had to raise his eyebrow at. "What, no he didn't. The guys are fine, I just ran into Carlos and Logan a little bit ago. And I know James is alright because they were just with him. He lied, they're alive."

"You sure?" Katie asked, some life being heard and some life being sparkled through her eyes.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, I had to escape the cops right after but I'm sure that they're okay."

"Do you know why the cops are coming after you Kendall?" she asked, looking guilty and ashamed for some reason. Kendall shook his head. "I was forced to make a recording saying that you were the killer and that you were the one who did all this and kidnapped me." She started to cry again, Kendall wishing he could hug her. "I'm so sorry."

Kendall's hatred for the killer increased. He made his sister frame him, made his sister ashamed of her appearance and lied to her about killing the guys. Oh it was on once he saw him.

"Hold on Katie," he said, grabbing the gun from his belt.

"That's what you used to kill dad," she noted. Kendall was surprised she knew and started to form his own ashamed look. "The killer showed me the picture of dad and the recording of you cutting off your hand. You shouldn't have done that just to save me," she glanced to the nub that was once her brother's left hand. "You're handicapped now, you're life is ruined."

'I don't have one left anyway.' He thought, but refrained from saying anything at the moment. He would tell her when the clock was almost out so that way he didn't have to hear her cry for half an hour about how he was going to die. He merely smiled at her. "I don't care. I found you and that's all that matters." He said, placing the barrel of the gun in the lock. "Stand back," he warned, shooting the lock off, the door sliding open.

Kendall was met with the tackle hug of his sister. He set the gun back in the belt and hugged her with both arms, using his right hand to hold her head against his chest.

"Your nub feels funny," she joked, hoping he was okay with joking about his new handicap.

He laughed. "I bet it does. Come on, let's go home. I have something important to say, but I want everyone there."

"Is it to tell them that you drank the poison and that you're gonna die in a little while." An ominous voice said, appearing from around the corner. Kendall pushed Katie behind his back as he finally came face to face with the guy who killed all the little girls, Frankie's sister and took his.

The Painter Killer.

Kendall noted at how he was around his height with dark shades. He had a black cap with a matching black t-shirt. He had light blue jeans and black converse to top off the dark, bad boy look.

Why did that ring a bell?

"What?" Katie asked horrified, peeking around Kendall's back to look at his face, which was narrowed in rage and sadness. "Is that true?"

Kendall didn't glance back but his silence was all the answer that Katie needed. "You gave up your own life just for the chance at saving mine?" she asked. That kinda made her happy, the fact that Kendall would give up his own life to save hers showed that Kendall cared about her more then she knew. What made her mad was,

KENDALL GAVE HIS LIFE TO SAVE HERS!

"Yes he did Katie, and now you're gonna lose your brother." The killer laughed.

"Who are you?" Kendall finally managed to growl out, tempted to shoot him now. He wanted to know who exactly caused all this heartache, all this pain, all this misery and all this death. If he was gonna die, he felt he had a right to know.

The killer laughed, gripping the corners of his shades. "So slow to catch on," he mocked, throwing off the shades to the ground, the impact echoing throughout the cell block. Kendall's eyes widened so fast that he knew his eyelids had snapped off from the speed he had done it. He couldn't believe who was standing there, the person who caused all this and made him go through hell and back to save his sister. But it all made sense now, why this particular person had done it to him of all people.

Standing there was Wayne-Wayne.

"Wayne-Wayne!" he gasped out. "You're the killer?" he asked.

Wayne-Wayne smirked and nodded. "Yes Kendall. Why is it a surprise?' he asked, placing his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall.

"I understand why you would come after me," he pointed to himself. He recalled their not so friendly meeting and the bad boy off that he had won so long ago. He didn't think he would hold a grudge on him for so long to the point where he killed so many people just to get to him.

"But why everyone else?" he asked.

Wayne-Wayne laughed the kind of laugh that all cheesy villains use. "When I finally decided to enact my revenge against you for making Griffin fire me and for placing me on that goddamn awful kids show," he glared once he recalled the show. Kendall remembered it to, remembering how he and his friends laughed at him for it.

"I decided to just go and kill you. But then the first killing happened,"

"You're not the original killer?" he asked confused.

"No. Anyway, I knew who it was as the guy was horrible at hiding the evidence and I recognized the marks from another killing. So, I came in contact with him and made a deal. I take the name Painter Killer and he gets whatever he wants." He smirked. "Not like I have to worry about him anymore,"

"Why?"

"Let me finish Kendall. Keep distracting me and making me pause and you'll run out of time." He reminded, Kendall glancing back at the watch.

34:56

"Anyway, I did the killings from the second one up to this one right here. I took the name Painter Killer because it was already established and no one would suspect it to be me. The reason why I didn't go after your sister from the get go was because you might've figured it out it was me. So, I went on and picked random girls to kill. I established the help of local criminals, like Mad Ned, the guy your buddy Carlos killed. Your dad was a suspect, so I enlisted his help just because hew as rich and could help me prep the trials up. He refused at first, but then I threatened to kill you both." He laughed. "He fell in."

"Dad cared about us?" Katie asked.

"Yes Katie. He let me kill him just to find you." Kendall explained.

"Hawk, Henry Nelson, who you know as Guitar Dude and Jett Stetson all wanted you guys out of the way, so they helped me with whatever I needed. When I realized James and Logan killed Hawk and Henry, I knew Jett was the last one to know who I was. So, I killed him and ran into your friends. I beat the crap out of them."

"I'll get you for that too," Kendall swore.

"Sure you will," he sang sarcastically. "I tried to kill Frankie, but when I tried to call my ex Lucy Stone, yeah I'm her ex, he took her phone and I realized I had failed. Now I know at least two more people who know who I am and once I 'm done here, I'll finish the job."

"All those little girls killed, all the lives you destroyed, all the people you killed just to give The Painter Killer a feared name so that you can get some revenge on me?" Kendall digested. Wayne-Wayne was the most fucked up guy he ever seen and heard of in his life.

Wayne-Wayne laughed. "Exactly!" he clapped. He quickly pulled out a Colt Python. "Grab that gun and I'll kill you." He threatened.

"I'm gonna die anyway," he shot back, reaching for the pistol.

"But she is a different story," Wayne-Wayne pointed to Katie. "Just stand there and take the bullet and I swear on my career as a killer to not kill her right away." He smirked.

Kendall growled. "I hate you so much that I'm scared of it." He said, making sure Katie was behind him securely.

"And I don't care," he said, cocking the safety back. He pointed to Kendall, who for some reason had a smirk on his face. Wayne-Wayne frowned. "What the hell are you smirking at?" he asked. Kendall pushed Katie back to the cell, just in time as Wayne-Wayne was shoved fired a shot that would've killed Kendall had he not moved.

Frankie had shoved Wayne-Wayne to the ground.

"Finally got you you son of a bitch," he glared. He kicked the gun from Wayne-Wayne's hand and punched his cheek. Wayne-Wayne growled and kicked him off, making a break for it. Frankie gave chase to him, not letting the bastard get away after all he's done.

"Who was that?" Katie asked Kendall, who led her out of the cell.

"An ally. Come on, I need you to leave here and go find help," Kendall said, his eyes looking back to the direction where Frankie and Wayne-Wayne had ran off to.

"Where're you going?" Katie asked, already knowing the answer anyway. She saw the determined fierce look in Kendall's eyes and knew that he was ready to go and fight, not that she blamed him for wanting to.

"I need to end this Katie,"

"I want to be with you until time is up!" Katie insisted. It was already sad and bad enough that Kendall was gonna die, but now he was gonna waste those final minutes to go after the killer. He should be with his family.

"I know and I'll be back. I just need to do this. Go and make sure you're safe." He kissed her forehead. "I love you Baby Sister," he ran off to follow after Frankie and Wayne-Wayne.

"I love you too Big Brother." Katie whispered, walking back to the exit.

…

"He ran off!" Logan yelled, pointing in the direction that Frankie had gone off to. The cops had tried to hold him back but they weren't a match for a determined brother. The BTR mobile was parked outside, showing that Kendall was inside the building.

"What do you expect?" James asked. He watched as Carlos tried to get pass the cops, only to meet with a shove back behind the yellow tape. He looked back to the door. "I just hope they can stop Wayne-Wayne."

"I hope so too. He's crazy for setting all this up just to get his revenge on Kendall." Logan said.

"We should've seen that it was him. He hates us for getting him kicked off Big Time Rush and putting him on that kids show. I'm just surprised he waited so long to do it." James admitted.

"I hope Kendall and Frankie kill him. He doesn't deserve to live!" Carlos spat as he came back to him. James and Logan were surprised at Carlos' ruthlessness. "What? Don't act all surprised. Look at what he forced us to do! We all killed someone and he made Kendall go through hell and back! He deserves to die!"

"He needs to pay for what he's done Carlos. If he dies then he can't pay for his crimes. He needs to live and go to prison." Logan calmly explained to him. Carlos glared at him. "It's true though buddy, if he goes to prison then he might become someone's butt buddy." He smirked.

James laughed. "Hey! That's what I would say!"

Carlos growled. "If they don't do it, then I'll do it myself. I already killed two people, a third one won't matter to me."

James and Logan frowned at him. "We understand that you're mad at him Carlos and we do want him dead but going to jail is the best solution to this. He can suffer for everything worse then what Kendall and Frankie went through."

"Will he have his hand removed? Will he crawl through glass?" Carlos sarcastically asked. James and Logan didn't say anything, just going back to looking to the door. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Someone's coming!" a cop yelled, all trained personal pointing their weapons to the door. James, Carlos and Logan watched with anticipation as to who it was. They grinned and started to cry when the person stepped out.

It was Katie.

"KATIE!" they yelled, grabbing her attention.

"Guys?" she asked, a small grin starting to form on her face. She ran down and passed the tape to give the boys a hug. "I thought you guys were dead,"

"We're not going anywhere." They promised. They were finally reunited with Katie. All they needed was Kendall and the BTR family would be back together like it should be.

"You escaped the killer?" a cop asked.

Katie shook her head. "My brother helped me escape."

"Isn't he the killer?"

"No he isn't. I was forced to lie so the killer didn't kill me and him."

"Who is it then?"

"Wally Dooly, or known as Wayne-Wayne!" Carlos answered. He wanted to say who it was so the cops can shoot the guy on sight.

"Where is Kendall anyway?" Logan asked.

"He went to go fight the killer," Katie answered, pointing back to the station. She knew what was coming next. "And no don't go. He wants to do it himself."

"He should, it's his fight." James nodded in agreement. Logan was about to protest, but realized they were right, not that he had to like it.

…

Frankie shoved Wayne-Wayne into the wall, a large crack echoing throughout the hall. He was met with a punch to the face, stumbling back into the door that Wayne-Wayne was trying to run to in the first place. He was shoved through it into another hall that had stairwells in it. He punched Wayne-Wayne in the throat, the killer falling into the stairwell that headed up.

"I'm gonna kill you," he growled.

Wayne-Wayne wiped the blood off his mouth and stood up, giving him a smirk. "I'm so scared that a one handed brat is fighting me!" he yelled in mock fright.

Frankie gave chase to him up the steps, having to dodge a few of the kicks Wayne-Wayne stopped long enough to give. He grabbed his ankle and pulled him down, keeping hold on his foot. He kicked his stomach, hoping that he would break a rib and puncture his lung.

He was pushed down the steps, gaining balance by placing his nub into the railing, happy for once he didn't have a hand.

"You shouldn't be afraid cause I have one hand." He shook his head, staring at the killer from the bottom step while he looked down from the top. "You should be afraid because you killed my sister and now I'm staring at you with nowhere to run." He chuckled, feeling the schizophrenic switch coming. "I'm gonna finish what I started a long time ago and I'm gonna amend for my mistake by killing you." He walked up the steps. "I would say 'say hi to my sister' but you aren't going where she is."

He reached the top, getting in Wayne-Wayne's face. "So all I got to say is…" he smirked.

"BURN IN HELL ASSHOLE!" he yelled, shoving him through the roof door onto the roof itself. Wayne-Wayne stumbled but caught his balance. He sent a right hook to Frankie's cheek, the one handed boy stumbling back and falling to the floor. He was grabbed by the neck and felt Wayne-Wayne start to choke him out.

"No…you're gonna die." He smirked. He was kicked off by the arriving Kendall.

"Sorry it took me so long." He laughed. "Hope I'm not late."

Frankie grabbed the bruise on his face before laughing. "A couple minutes ago wouldn't have been so bad either." He admitted. Kendall was reminded and checked the watch.

19:55

"If you two are done, I would like to kill you now." Wayne-Wayne growled. Both brothers punched with their right hands. Wayne-Wayne caught them both. "I bet you idiots are wishing you had your hands back." He laughed. He turned them around and jumped in the air, kicking both of them down to the second roof, which was a three foot drop.

"Ahhh," they groaned in pain, grabbing their legs. Wayne-Wayne jumped down, his knees slamming into Kendall's chest, the blonde boy screaming in pain. Wayne-Wayne headbutted him, sending a sharp pain into his skull.

Frankie kicked him off and helped his fellow partner up. They looked to one another before they nodded and ran off in a sprint. Kendall went left and Frankie went right.

"Oh I'm so scared of the handicapped twins." Wayne-Wayne mockingly laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Frankie growled in anger and went for the shoulder tackle. Wayne-Wayne rolled out of the way, but was met with a kick in the face courtesy of one Kendall Knight.

"Got ya," he smirked, watching as the old member of BTR stood up and wiped the blood from his face. Kendall blocked the oncoming punch that was aimed for his chest, but since he was one handed, knew he couldn't block the other one.

Frankie grabbed the oncoming punch and Kendall sent him a smile of appreciation. Frankie used his left arm to elbow Wayne-Wayne in the face. Kendall grinned at his smart thinking and elbowed him his face too, the killer rolling across the ground in a thud.

Kendall ran and jumped on his jewels, a high pitched scream echoing out of Wayne-Wayne's mouth. He punched his eye, a large black and blue starting to form already from the force Kendall put into the one punch. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up, throwing him over to Frankie.

Said boy spin kicked him into the concrete wall of the gap from the first roof, no doubt getting a concussion from how hard he collided with the wall. Wayne-Wayne recoiled by grabbing Frankie and forcing him into the ground.

Kendall tackled Wayne-Wayne off of Frankie and rolled him on his back. He jumped on his stomach and started to bash his face in. Kendall was surprised he had this strength in him at all. He guessed that the determination he had to avenge all the deaths and to avenge the kidnapping of his sister gave him strength.

Wayne-Wayne threw him off, Kendall landing on his back. Wayne-Wayne stood up and grabbed a metal pipe, sharp enough to stab through something. He aimed for Kendall's head, but the blonde boy rolled to the left and back. He aimed again but Kendall rolled to the right and back this time. Wayne-Wayne faked him out by making it look like he was going to go right, but waited for Kendall to go back and stabbed again. Kendall grabbed the stick and held it with all the strength he had, which wasn't much.

Frankie came back up and grabbed his arms, holding him back with enough force to make him drop the pipe. Kendall stood up and ran for him, Wayne-Wayne pulling both his legs up and kicked Kendall back into the wall. Wayne-Wayne elbowed Frankie in the gut repeatedly, the one handed boy keeping his grip on him as tight as he could. Wayne-Wayne grabbed his wrists and flipped Frankie over him, the boy landing back down in a smack.

Frankie kicked his ankle, bringing him down with him. He rolled him onto his side and pulled his wrists back with as much force as possible. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!" he yelled. He was losing patience with this guy and really fast to. Every instinct Frankie had as a brother was telling him to kill this guy but knew he couldn't just yet.

Wayne-Wayne threw him off and kicked him into the wall again, blood running down Frankie's face. Kendall came around and pushed Wayne-Wayne down to the floor. Kendall grabbed his gun from his pocket and stood over Wayne-Wayne.

The killer smirked. "Do it then!" he taunted. Kendall gripped the gun handle with a lot of strength, his knuckles turning white. Frankie watched and waited for Kendall to pull the trigger and end it all. Kendall panted but instead of pulling the trigger, brought the grip down and knocked Wayne-Wayne repeatedly on the head till he was knocked out, the killer getting a few good hits on his chest.

Frankie looked on in confusion. "What're you doing? Kill him!" he yelled. They came this far, went through all this pain and torture and now that they had the chance to kill him, he wasn't gonna do it.

Kendall panted. "No, he should go to jail and pay for his crimes."

"Then I'll do it!" Frankie insisted, holding his hand out so Kendall could hand him the weapon.

"I want him dead too but I want him to suffer and death is to good for him." He checked his watch.

10:00

"When then, when? When can we kill this guy? If he breaks out then he'll kill more people and come after us. Do you want to endanger all your loved ones, again?"

"I won't kill him, that's what he wants. Why do you think he provoked me to shoot him just now? I won't die doing what he wants."

"I'm not surprised now that he managed to get your sister. You're weak emotionally and pathetic. I only lost my sister because of my split personality. But you, you do what everyone else wants and not what's right."

"What about you? At least I did the final trial. At least I love my sister unlike you," Kendall immediately regretted his words. Frankie glared at him."I'm sorry man," he apologized.

Frankie looked at him, not doing anything but panting. Kendall thought he was alright but fell back into the wall as Frankie's fist connected with his face.

Fight number two had begun.

End of Chapter 29 of Big Time Brotherly Love

So yeah, Frankie vs. Kendall is the second fight.

Wayne-Wayne is the killer, who saw that coming?

Whose side are you on?

Kendall's: To spare Wayne-Wayne and send him to jail.

Or Frankie's: To kill him.

Next Time: Kendall: Brothers in Arms


	30. Kendall: Brothers in Arms

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: **Wow, many people were mad at Frankie for starting a fight and many people took Kendall's side over his. Well, I'm gonna explain why he started the fight.**

**He already feels like a bad brother for not doing the Rat Trial and Kendall gets in his face about how he doesn't love his sister enough to drink the poison. Sure he got in Kendall's face about not killing Wayne-Wayne but remember, I said around the time Frankie's giving his speech to Wayne-Wayne that he felt the schizophrenic change coming. So it wasn't really him, but Dark Frankie. I wanted to see if someone could see that. And think about it from both their points of view. Kendall still has his sister and saved her, Frankie's sister is dead and now the guy who killed her is in front of him unconscious, wouldn't you kill him too?**

**Also about WHY I picked Frankie and Kendall to fight the killer. I got pissed at the end of Heavy Rain when Ethan didn't fight the killer. Instead it was Jayden, who didn't really have a real reason to fight the killer. I wanted to see Ethan kill the killer as he took his son. So, I let Frankie and Kendall fight Wayne-Wayne because he took both of their sisters and they have more of a right to fight him then anyone else.**

**Well, the resolution is here. The fight scene for this was inspired by The Walking Dead T.V show. Rick vs. Shane from the episode "18 Miles Out" Can't wait for that show to come back on in two and a half months. The fight is also kinda short because for one, I suck at fight scenes and two; Kendall only has ten minutes left before the timer is up.**

**One more chapter after this one. Also, I have another thing I want you to vote on, but I'll put that at the bottom 'cause I'm sure you all want to read the fight and to see if Kendall dies from the poison, so…enjoy and R&R to help me get to 300 reviews.**

Chapter 30- Kendall: Brothers in Arms

While Frankie and Kendall were fighting Wayne-Wayne,back at 2J the girls were sitting around waiting for them to come back. Jo and Camille were sitting around playing with Nate while Lucy was channel surfing. She was bored and worried about her boyfriend Frankie. He was out there going after the guy who killed his sister, who just so happened to be her ex. How they met was an interesting story indeed. She met him outside of this club, not Teen Zcene, and they just ended up talking and before she knew it they winded up dating.

After that things went downhill. He became verbally abusive towards her, not going so far as to hit her, much to her relief. He cheated on her and still had the nerve to act like she belonged to him. She broke up with him and moved to the Palm Woods to get away from him, but that wasn't good enough. He still called, texted and stalked her like if he owned her. She became even angrier about him when his identity was revealed and for good reason. He killed many people, eight little girls, one who was the sister of her now current boyfriend, the parents of that said boyfriend, made him and her friend Kendall go through these trials just for the hell of it. He used all eight of the previous brothers haven been guinea pigs for the trials and he tried to kill Frankie.

That last one made her clench her fist in anger. How dare he try to kill the man she loved? Whoa, she liked him a lot but wasn't sure if they were feelings of love. She had thought she felt that way with Wayne-Wayne but that relationship ended up going to shit. She would wait and see where things with Frankie went before giving herself a final answer. Although with how he was and with how much she cared for him, it was very possible she loved him.

"Lucy," Camille called, snapping her rocker friend from her thoughts. "How are you doing?" she asked. She knew that Lucy was worried about Frankie; she was worried too about Logan and knew Jo was worrying over Carlos and Kendall. They were worrying over all their friends, hoping they would be able to stop Wayne-Wayne and save Katie from his clutches. But, Lucy was in love, which was not something that was normal to say, especially when she had told her and Jo about how her ex had treated her and destroyed all her hope at finding a boyfriend ever again. She saw her friend stop with the channel surfing and turn back to face her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can feel right now." She answered, shrugging before turning back to the T.V.

Jo couldn't help but smirk at her. "Lucy and Frankie sitting in a tree," she sung. Camille laughed and even little baby Nate was bouncing around, his lips moving around, trying to laugh or smile along. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jo and Camille sung in unison, holding the G for a moment longer then necessary.

"Oh ha ha, really funny." She dryly replied. She loved her two girlfriends but sometimes they were really immature. She scrolled one more channel before something caught her interest. There, on live footage, were two people fighting on the roof of a police station, a third figure unconscious.

"Ummm, guys." She called, getting Jo and Camille to stare at the T.V. They all moved forward closer to the T.V to try and get a better look. The nonmoving figure was on one side of the roof while the other two people were pushing one another around. What made them gasp was when they saw that they both were missing a hand. There were only two people they knew about that only had one hand.

"Why are Frankie and Kendall fighting!" Camille asked in complete shock. They were supposed to be working together to try and save Katie and stop Wayne-Wayne, not trying to kill one another.

"What the hell did we miss?" Jo asked, cradling Nate against her chest. Nate's small eyes wandered to the T.V screen, the bright lights and colors intriguing his little mind. When Frankie's small figure came on screen, his lips twitched when he saw his big brother get pushed around Kendall and started crying. Jo saw what he was looking at and immediately went to comfort him. "Its okay sweetie, your brother is gonna be okay." She cooed, Nate's cries still echoing out his small mouth. How can a small baby make so much noise was beyond her.

"Why are they fighting?" Lucy asked. That nonmoving figure was no doubt Wayne-Wayne, a sense of glee and a strange sense of happiness coursing through her veins when she saw him beaten. But, why were her boyfriend and one of her best friends kicking the crap out of each other?

"Well…" Camille trailed off, looking her two female companions in the eye. They both nodded at her and headed for the door. "Wait," Camille held her hands up. She looked to Nate. "Is it safe to bring him?"

Jo and Lucy shrugged. "We don't have anyone available to watch him, so he has to come with us." Lucy said. Camille frowned but nodded. She just wanted to spare the baby any more traumatizing events in his life. He lost his older sister, his older brother is handicapped and he lost both of his parents and has to live a life with no one but his brother looking out for him. Well, all the girls and no doubt the guys would help it too but Frankie was the only family he had left in this world. Well, if it couldn't be helped then it couldn't be helped.

"Let's go then. The address is only five minutes from here if we run as fast as we can." Jo noted. They were heading for the door when it was opened from the outside.

Standing there was a woozy Mama Knight with a beer bottle in her hand.

"Katie!" she slurred. "We need to go see Kendall in the hospital," she stumbled in the doorway. She caught glimpse of Nate in Jo's arms. "Oh Jo, your son is so cute. Who's the daddy?"

Jo blushed embarrassingly. "He's not my son. He's a friend's brother." Mama Knight didn't know who Frankie was and they didn't have time to explain who he was. "Where've you been?" she asked, although the beer bottle kinda gave it away. They were all curious as to where Mama Knight was during this whole chaotic Painter Killer incident and now they finally got their answer. Jo didn't expect Jennifer Knight to be the kind of woman to go out and drink, no matter what the situation was.

"Okay then," she giggled. "Where's Katie? We gotta go see Kendall in the hospital. That horrible killer hit him with a car and I want to see if he's okay." She laughed again. Seeing the once proud, strong woman that once was Jennifer Knight standing here all drunk and messed up was a heartbreaking sight for all three teens.

"She's at 852 Theodore Roosevelt Road with Kendall and the guys. Why don't you stay here and we'll go get her for you." Lucy said. They were relived that Kendall and Frankie and the rest of the boys had found Katie. Now they can give Jen some good news, God knows the poor woman needed some after having her daughter missing for two weeks and having her son in the ER in a coma for those two weeks.

"You girls are so sweet." She laughed, slumping down on the couch, falling asleep once she connected with the sofa. Another problem had been added to the list that was slowly shrinking throughout the day and this one needed to be solved before it reached a more dangerous level.

All three girls stared at Mama Knight sympathetically before leaving towards 852 Theodore Roosevelt to get some answers and to see Katie again after her two week kidnapping.

To bad they were about to say goodbye to a friend.

…

Kendall collided with the wall after Frankie's fist connected with his face. He watched as he grabbed his collar and slam him back against the wall. Frankie reached to get Kendall's gun from his hand. Kendall threw it to the side and spun around so Frankie was against the wall now. He proceeded to bash Frankie's face into the concrete before slamming his back against the wall.

Frankie growled, wincing as Kendall used his elbow to hold his face to the wall and repeatedly punched him in the gut. Frankie bit his hand, Kendall pulling his hand back in pain. Frankie then elbowed his face and rolled him to the ground. He kicked his ribs, hard.

"Oh, goddamn it." Kendall moaned. Frankie stumbled to where the gun lay and picked it up. His eyes took on the hardness of his alter-ego and pointed the gun towards Wayne-Wayne. Kendall grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to the ground, his hand twisting his wrist to try and grab the pistol.

"Get off me!" he growled. Kendall rolled over so he was on top of Frankie and punched his face three times. His eyes caught glimpse of his watch.

07:30

"ENOUGH!" Kendall yelled, standing up from the body of Frankie. Said boy glared at Kendall harshly, both of the bruises they gave each other puffing out. Kendall's expression softened. "I know how you feel. I want him dead too but this is the right way,"

"SHUT UP!" Frankie yelled. He stood up and let some tears fall from his eyes. "You don't know how I feel. Your sister is alive and well. My sister is dead, I failed to save her and now the guy who killed her is right there, vulnerable for me to take out. You can talk all you want about how you understand me but you don't!" he exclaimed. His eyes softened and he fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry. I'm a schizophrenic and that was my alter-ego. I'm sorry he started that fight with you and nearly beat the crap out of you." He said.

Kendall's mouth made an O, understanding now why he went from being the shy kid to this brutal ass in the span of a few seconds. "Well, I might not know how it feels to lose my sister in the way you lost yours but I understand what its like to not have her around." He said, placing his hand on his fellow brother in arm. They both went through hell and back and lost their sister at some point. If Kendall didn't have, he checked again, 06:00 left of life he knew they could've became great friends.

The police had arrived from the first roof, a rope ladder descending down. Officer Andersen came down. He looked at the scene and his eyes fell on the fallen form of Wayne-Wayne, the Painter Killer. "You guys alright?" he asked.

They both nodded. "About accusing you as the killer," Kendall gave his attention. "I'm sorry. It's just that we had a voice recording of the hostage and she said you were the killer. We went with what we had."

Kendall smiled. "It's alright. I understand why you thought that. I would've thought the same thing if I were in your shoes." He assured. Danny nodded and he and his men proceeded to cuff Wayne-Wayne and take him up the ladder towards the squad car to his awaited jail cell. Kendall handed over the gun to the cops and looked back at the watch.

05:00

"How much time left until the poison…well, you know." Frankie asked, unable to finish the sentence. Kendall showed him the timer that was slowly counting down to 00:00 and Frankie lowered his head. "So, you actually did it?"

Kendall climbed the ladder and Frankie followed after, giving the boy a nod. "Yeah," he responded as they walked down the steps and out towards the front doors. They were met with the remainder of the guys and the girls. Kendall was met with a hug from Katie and Logan while Frankie was met with a hug from Lucy.

Said girl gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad your okay," she smiled. Frankie merely nodded at her, turning to look at Kendall.

"He doesn't have much time left," he grimly announced. All of the kids looked to the keeling form of Kendall, who looked at the watch again.

02:00

"I guess this is the end," he said, trying his best to not cry in front of his friends.

"You can't die!" Carlos cried, breaking down and falling to the ground. "You're our leader, our rock, our god. If you die, we'll merely just be miserable teens who only know how to cry and be miserable." He broke down. He couldn't deal with his, he couldn't deal with the fact they were about to lose Kendall to the poison given by Wayne-Wayne. He did it. He fucking did it. Wayne-Wayne killed Kendall.

"Don't go!" James begged, kneeling down like Kendall was. He looked their dying leader in the eyes and saw the sadness and guilt that lay within them. He knew Kendall was upset that he was leaving them all behind. "We need you, who is gonna be our leader now?"

"Actually," Kendall looked to Frankie. "They're gonna need a leader, someone to look up to once I'm gone. I need you to look after them for me once I'm gone." He asked. He knew that Frankie and he were kinda similar in some ways so since he was dead, Frankie could act as a leader to them.

"I can't be a leader," he mumbled. "There's no way I can take care of these guys like you do. I can't even take care of my own family." He said, hoping Kendall will change his mind. He only got a chuckle in response from the blonde.

"Don't go against the dying man," he said, showing the watch, which was now at 01:00. Frankie closed his mouth and nodded. He would give Kendall this. It was because of him that Wayne-Wayne was now in jail and would pay for his crimes. Although a part of Frankie still wished he was dead so he can have the relieved feeling that he was forever gone.

"Kendall, no!" Logan yelled. He hugged his best friend. "You can't go. I still don't know how I feel about you. You can't die before we solve this. You promised me and you never break your promises. You can't do this!" he cried. He didn't feel those feelings he had for Kendall disappearing even with Katie now back safe and sound with her family. He wanted this over and couldn't do that if Kendall was dead. He also didn't want to lose his best friend.

"I'm sorry Logan," Kendall apologized. "This is what needs to happen. I did my duties as a big brother and I can die knowing that the man who nearly took her away from me is gone and in prison. I'm so sorry you have to live the rest of your life confused Logie, but it needs to happen. I promise I'll make it better when we meet again in the next life."

"Can we, well…you know before you die so I can see if it stays, goes or gets bigger." Logan asked. Kendall gave his best friend a smile and checked the watch.

00:30

"I love you James and Carlos, take care of yourselves." He said. Both of them nodded and continued to cry. He looked to Jo. "I'm sorry things didn't work out," he apologized. Jo nodded with tears flowing down her face. Next he looked to Camille. "Take care of Logan," he asked. She nodded at the dying leader of BTR. He looked to Lucy and smiled. "I'm glad you finally can love again and I'm happy it's with Frankie." He said in all honesty. The rocker smiled and nodded back with a few tears stained on her face.

He finally looked to Katie and pulled her into a hug before whispering. "I love you Baby Sister. Take care of Mom,"

"I promise Big Brother." She cried out. She just got him back and now she was gonna lose him again thanks to Wayne-Wayne. If she saw him again, she would kill him in the most brutal way possible.

Kendall looked back to Logan to give his best friend and nodded at him. Logan tried to give him a grateful smile but it came out as a sob. They leaned in and their lips touched, the timer beeping down.

00:05

'It's not going away!' Logan cried. If it didn't leave then he would lose the one for him.

00:04

'Goodbye Kendall.' Frankie and the girls thought.

00:03

'We love you brother.' Carlos and James held one another as the final seconds ticked away.

00:02

'I love you Big Brother.' Katie sobbed.

00:01

Kendall smiled one final time before he looked up to the heavens. He remembered the conversation he had with James, Carlos and Logan weeks ago before the whole incident started about how he would do whatever it took to save Katie if it came to this. And he was happy he managed to fulfill his role as a brother.

'See Dad, I did save her.' He looked towards the clouds and saw his dad give him a smile. Kendall smiled one final time.

'I love you Katie.'

00:00

It was over.

End of Chapter 30 of Big Time Brotherly Love

Frankie and Kendall's fight wasn't much but remember the reasons I gave up at top.

We finally see Mama Knight.

R.I.P Kendall.

One final chapter, which will be out tomorrow or Thursday. Look out for it.

I know you all hate me but a story isn't over until the final chapter.

As for the question and poll. What do you want to see next? The first sequel, where they try to readjust to life or the two week time period of Kendall's coma.

The sequel will be titled "Big Time Brotherly Love: Moving On" and the two week time story will be called "Big Time Brotherly Love: Comatose". I won't do "Layers" until I finish everything with this universe. So sorry to those who want to see it but I really love this world and want to keep doing it.

More info on these stories will be available next time at the last AN. So vote and remember…

It ain't over yet.

I also want to see you guys write stories about this world because I really would love to see people write stories that take place in this world. So if you want to write about Mama Knight during all this, go on ahead. Or if you want to write about some Fucy, go on ahead. Just ask and I'll give you the stamp and the top three that I like will win a sneak peek to both of the oncoming stories.

Next Time: Big Time Rush: The End


	31. Big Time Rush: The End

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: **This is the end and I hope you all enjoyed the story.**

Chapter 31- Big Time Rush: The End

"Hello everyone my name is Sullivan Jones, interviewer for the Hollywood Buzz and I'm currently sitting here with the team/band that took down the serial killer that we know as The Painter Killer. So give it up for Big Time Rush!" he applauded, as did the many members of the live audience that were currently watching the interview that was being broadcasted on live T.V. Big Time Rush were all sitting in chairs, all grinning at Sullivan. Frankie and Lucy were sitting next to each other, holding hands, as was Carlos and Jo. "Can you tell us about how you were able to take this guy down?"

Logan smiled, "Well, I guess it was our driving force to save Katie, Kendall's younger sister. We didn't know how our lives would've been if we let her die. So, sucking up our fear, we all went out and did our own thing to try and find the killer."

Sullivan nodded at him. "I see, and how did you go about it?"

Logan nervously looked over to Frankie and a blush of embarrassment crossed his face. He laughed, "Actually, I thought it was our friend here." He pointed to Frankie, who waved on camera.

"Yep, and I just love to throw it in his face that he was finally wrong on something and I was right!" James smacked his chest proudly, giving the crowd a big grin and wave, the crowd erupting in cheers. James loved the extra fame and attention that the band had gotten ever since they stopped the killer. Word travels fast in L.A and they were asked to do this interview so the world can know exactly how they stopped the killer. He felt Logan smack his chest but shrugged it off with a smirk. "Aw, I'm hurt Logie." He playfully ruffled his hair, Logan smacking his hand off.

"I admit I was wrong and I'm sorry about that. I just used whatever information I had at the time and it looked like it was Frankie," he defended himself. He heard James mumble some things that sounded an awful lot like 'Liar, we had no information at that point.' He sent him a glare, to which the pretty boy shrugged it off.

Sullivan laughed amusedly, "Alright now, no fighting while we're doing the interview." He turned his gaze to Carlos. "I heard you had killed people while you were out trying to find some answers, can you tell us what that was about?"

Carlos felt Jo give his hand a light squeeze and he smiled gratefully at her. He turned back to Sullivan, "Actually, we all had killed someone, but it was all in self defense!" he quickly assured the crowd. He didn't want people getting the wrong idea about what he had done and what his friends had to do to survive this incident. "Although I did kill two people while everyone else had killed one,"

"I hear one of those was Mad Ned, one of the most dangerous criminals that was in L.A, only behind the Painter Killer. How did you even manage to survive that, let alone kill him?"

Carlos' mind registered all that happened that day and let out an angry sigh through his lips. "He wanted to do…unpleasant things to Jo, and I kinda lost my mind and started a fight with him." He felt the blonde girl next to him tense at the mention of what had almost happened. "I didn't even mean to kill him. He turned on this bulldozer and tried to crush me with it, but I pushed him away from me and he landed in front of the bulldozer," he explained. He never liked talking about what had happened that day, or even anything that associated with what happened with Wayne-Wayne and his crazy scheme to get revenge on Kendall. He just wanted this all to be buried behind him and to move on.

He heard this girl in the audience mumble something along the lines of 'He protected her, so romantic.' And he smiled. Damn right he would protect her. After they came back from the old police station, he and Jo sat down and they had a talk about where they stood with their relationship. Carlos said he liked her but knew she liked Kendall and Jo had told him that she started to fall for him after Mad Ned had tried to kill him and rape her. Carlos asked if there was a chance that they can be together and Jo had answered him by kissing him. Ever since then, Carlos and Jo had been going out, much to his friends happiness that Carlos finally had a girlfriend.

"I'm sorry you have these murders on your conscience," Sullivan apologized. He turned his attention to James, "What about that little war between Rocque Records and Hawk Records?"

After word had been leaked out that James had killed Hawk, his company had demanded that James pay for what he had done. Hawk was a powerful man and with his death, it left his company in shambles. They tried to sue and take everything Gustavo had owned while a few had asked for James' head for what he had done. It was a scary few days but it all got resolved at the end there.

James sighed, "Well…after it was announced I had killed in self defense and Hawk had tried to kill me first, along with the fact he was in lead with the killer and that he was planning to kill all of us, the charges were dropped and Hawk Records stopped trying to make my life a living hell." He answered. Those few days were terrifying, having Hawk people after him and them trying to take what Gustavo had. Said man had warned those people to stay away from his 'dog' or else they'll meet a more painful demise then their leader. James laughed when he heard. He knew Gustavo cared about them and was relieved, although he obviously didn't show it, that Katie was alive and back home again.

"That's very…interesting," Sullivan noted. His eyes brightened like if he just remembered something important. "According to my notes here, there were a series of trials that the killer made Kendall do," he said.

All of the teens present looked at one another before looking back to Sullivan. They didn't want to think about those anymore, wanting to bury it behind them in the dirt and to keep walking and never look back. Although when they kept seeing the nub of their friends, they were forced to recall just how they lost their hand.

"I'll take this one," Frankie said. Lucy squeezed his hand, both as comfort and as a way to tell him that he doesn't have to do it. He merely squeezed back and turned back to their interviewer. "There were five trials actually, all getting harder and more dangerous every time." He stopped to recall all the memories. "The first one was dubbed 'The Bear Trial'. That trial required you to drive on the wrong end of the freeway for five miles and to complete it in under five minutes." He explained; all the bright lights and squealing tires burning in his head and blasting in his ears.

"Scary," Sullivan nodded as did the live audience in the back.

Frankie nodded. "Yes and the next one was dubbed 'The Butterfly Trial'. This one was a two parter, the first part being to crawl on broken glass,"

"That explains the cuts on the arms," Sullivan noted, glancing at the still healing cuts that were on Frankie's arms.

"Yeah and the second part was to go through an active field of electrical condensers. That was scary because those things stung like hell," he winced once he remembered the burning feeling that he had once the electricity touched his chest.

"Ouch,"

"The third one was in my opinion, the most painful one. 'The Lizard Trial' made you cut off your hand." He heard the crowd and Sullivan gasp and he waved his left arm to show that he wasn't lying, his nub now visible for the entire world to see. While he still wanted the bandages to cover it, he was convinced by Lucy that she liked his nub as it showed that he was a loving brother and a selfless person. Not one to disobey her, not wanting to fight with her anymore after the kiss between him and Jo, he stopped wearing the bandages.

"That's just nuts!" Sullivan bellowed, the crowd echoing his words and nodding in agreement. They heard the trials were bad but not this bad.

Frankie sighed, "It gets _better_," he sarcastically said. "This one, 'The Shark Trial', was the most guilt wrenching one of the bunch. You had to kill someone," once again the crowd was gasping at his words. It wasn't a surprise, these trials would make anyone feel shocked and disgusted the first time you heard them. It still made him and everyone else feel disgusted every time it was reminded.

"Who was murdered?" Sullivan cautiously asked.

"I killed some drug dealer while Kendall had to kill his father. I'm not sure how he feels but I still feel guilty that I killed someone,"

"We all do," Logan looked down in shame. He still felt bad about killing Guitar Dude. He thought everyone back at The Palm Woods would hate him for it and think of him as a monster. Instead, he got pats on the back and hugs, everyone telling him that he didn't have a choice and that he would've done it a different way if he had the choice. They were right. If Logan could've done it a different way, he would do it in a heartbeat.

"The last one, 'The Rat Trial', was probably the most self battling one as you needed to fight off your fear to do it. It was to drink a vial of poison that would kill you in an hour." The gasps returned and Frankie's head lowered in shame.

"So…no one did it?" Sullivan asked after taking a quick look at the teens in front of him.

"Kendall did it, that's how he was able to find the killer and get there before us. We found out because of something Logan stole from him while he, James and Carlos were fighting him."

"But you said the poison kills you,"

"Yeah, and?" Frankie asked confused.

"Kendall's right there, alive and well."

Yes it was true, Kendall Donald Knight was alive. He was sitting to the right of James with his head in his right hand. It turns out the poison was a big fluke, a big lie. When the timer ran out and Kendall hadn't died, it was concluded that it was just a test to see how far Kendall would go to save his sister. That and the fact Wayne-Wayne probably wanted to kill Kendall himself and didn't want it to be cut short by the poison. They didn't care, they were just happy that Kendall was alive.

"It was a fluke," Kendall said, speaking for the first time since they got there. He didn't want to be on this interview but knew that they wanted all of Big Time Rush to be there to explain the story of how they caught the killer. He wanted to spend time with Katie, and it was said girl that convinced Kendall to go and be on the interview. He also tried to play the fact that his mom would need him around since they just got back to being a family again. He was hurt when he found out his mom had been drinking, not wanting anything to ruin this family ever again. Jen however, apologized to her kids and said that she wasn't ever going to drink again and was happy her son had fulfilled his promise to her back in his hospital room to find Katie.

"I can see that and I'm glad you're alive. Too many people had died because of this guy,"

"I agree Sullivan, I agree one hundred percent." Kendall nodded, going right back to his thinking. He blanked out and ignored the rest of the interview, only hearing the story of how the killer made an attempt on Frankie's life. But after that, he went back to what he was thinking about the whole time since they got there.

He doubted that he made the right choice regarding Wayne-Wayne's fate.

Sure he wanted him to pay and suffer for all the crimes he had committed, but if he was dead then they wouldn't have to deal with him ever again. He really thinks that Frankie had the right idea with his fate. He sighed, hearing the interview coming to a close. He hopes he made the right idea because he didn't know if he could deal with another set of trials, or anything like he lived through these past few days ever again.

"Thanks for watching and once again give it up for Big Time Rush!" the crowd erupted again, James taking in all the cheers with pride and only left when Logan and Carlos dragged him out by the collar of his shirt. They didn't see someone suspicious watching them from the crowd.

'The boss will have his revenge. It's only a matter of time when.'

…

Two hours later found Big Time Rush celebrating in their apartment 2J. Carlos and Jo were dancing to Big Time Rush's music, James was hanging with Camille, Frankie and Lucy was playing with Nate and Kendall and Logan were by themselves in the corner.

"About what happened before we thought you were going to die. I didn't think that you would actually agree to it," Logan admitted. He and Kendall were having that talk that Kendall promised him before he had to escape the cops at the motel.

"I thought I was dead and I didn't want to leave you with any regrets. You wanted to know something, so I helped you however I could." Kendall answered. He glanced back to the room next to them. Katie was trying to have her first night of real sleep in three weeks and he was ready to comfort her if the need should rise.

"I know but, it didn't go away. Not then and not now too," Logan shyly admitted. He didn't know how Kendall would respond to the fact that his best friend had feelings like that for him. It just came out of nowhere, ever since Kendall was hit by the car and thought to be dead, and it only got stronger as time went on.

Kendall sighed, "Are you ashamed of what you feel?" he asked. Logan shook his head slowly and Kendall nodded. "Alright then, there's nothing wrong with that. It's alright to feel what you want for someone." He heard Logan's breath catch in his throat. He laughed. "I'm guessing that you're hoping I feel somewhat the same for you," he asked.

Logan nodded, "Yeah, I just don't want to feel awkward around you because of it."

"Logie, I'm not sure if I even want a relationship with anyone right now. I been through a lot and I want to get my life back on track before I consider the idea of getting romantically involved with someone. I have a new handicap, I gotta try and convince Gustavo to not fire me because of said handicap and I want Katie's life to get back to normal before I even begin to focus on mine." He explained. He knew Logan probably wanted something more and while he wasn't against the idea, he just wasn't ready for it.

Logan slowly nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I get that Kendall. You do what you have to do and we can take it from there." He agreed. He understood Kendall's points and would be ready to do whatever it was Kendall wanted to do. He was just being the loving brother and Logan couldn't hold that against him.

Kendall smiled. "Thanks Logan, I'll be sure to inform you when I decide to give dating a try again,"

Logan smirked, "You better," he playfully smacked his chest, Kendall holding in a wince as his chest still hurt from the Butterfly Trial. He wanted a new beginning and was happy Logan would accept it and wait for his answer. He just hoped he gave him the one he wanted.

…

Frankie and Lucy found themselves in Lucy's apartment a few hours later, sitting on her couch. James had fixed her door as an apology for kicking it down before, much to Lucy's relief as it was starting to let in a draft. Nate was asleep in her bed as they didn't have any place for the poor kid to sleep. Frankie said she didn't have to do that but his girlfriend told him that it wasn't a problem at all.

Frankie and Nate were staying with Lucy as they didn't want to go back to their old house, if it could be called that. Cops found his dead parents corpses and said that Frankie and Nate would need to go into foster care. Lucy objected the idea completely, saying that she was eighteen and that they can stay with her. Cops still said she wasn't twenty one so she wasn't a full adult.

Frankie asked if he can move into the Palm Woods and try and find a career in acting or whatever. They still said he was too young and that if he wanted to do that, then Nate would have to leave. Being angry at the fact they were going to take his only family left away from him, Frankie rudely and angrily said that he helped solve the Painter Killer crimes while the cops hadn't gotten a goddamn clue the whole time the case was opened. He said that he went through hell and back and the least they could do was let him keep his brother. They didn't want to but when Frankie said that he can easily get the public on his side and ruin their reputation for blaming Kendall for the crime, they said that he better not mention to any other authority about what happened here.

So, now he was with Lucy, living with her in her small apartment. He looked around, "You need a bigger place," he commented.

She nodded, "Yeah I know. We need to get more space for this stuff. Nate doesn't have a crib or anything that a baby needs while you don't have anything either. I still can't believe they didn't let you take your stuff,"

"We didn't have much and there wasn't anything to take other then some stuff from my parents but I don't want any of that." He smiled, "Although I did snag this from my room," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded picture. He handed it to Lucy, "It's a picture of me and Elena on her birthday," he smiled sadly at the memory.

Lucy looked at the picture and immediately noticed the big grin on her boyfriend's face that she only saw once and that was when she said she wanted to be with him and when they kissed and became official. He has hugging a small blonde girl who appeared to be eight. Her hair was in curls and she looked just as happy as Frankie did.

She smiled, "She's so cute." She complimented, handing it back to Frankie.

He placed it back in his pocket, "Yeah I know, I'm just glad that the killer is gone now. Although I wished I popped a bullet in his head and end it forever."

"You did what you thought was right as a big brother, there isn't any shame in that. I love you for you and you're amazing the way you are,"

"I love you too. You're the first girl I really gotten involved with and I wouldn't ask for anyone else." He pulled her into a one arm hug as that was the best he could do.

"Not even Jo?" she playfully asked. She was okay now with talking about Frankie and Jo's little moment back at Teen Zcene as it was out of both of their control.

"She's pretty and nice but you're prettier and I love you, not her." He told his girlfriend. He knew she was just messing with him and all, but he wanted her to know that he loved her and he would only love her.

Lucy kissed him, "I love you Frankie," she pulled him to her.

He smiled, "I love you too Lucy," he kissed her back. They really were one of those couples that would be together forever. They complimented each other well. Frankie was shy and depressed and Lucy helped him to open up and Lucy didn't believe in love and Frankie helped her to see that love does exist.

They stayed on that couch all night, just showing one another that they loved each other.

…

In prison, Wayne-Wayne was sitting quietly in his cell, thinking about everything he had done these pass few weeks. He didn't regret any of it, but he thought about how he could've made things different and succeed. He came to the conclusion that it was because of Frankie and the rest of Big Time Rush that he had succeeded and beaten him.

He grabbed his still aching head as Kendall had badly pistol whipped him and let loose a small ominous chuckle.

'I'll be out sooner then you think and once I am out. Kendall…I'll make sure I kill you, and your little friends too.'

…

Kendall was standing in Katie's and his mother's bedroom, watching as Katie slept. He said goodnight to James, Carlos and Logan and was now watching his sister to make sure that she would be okay by herself. He knew she would have a lot of trouble sleeping because of what happened and was ready to jump in and help her when he had to.

His thoughts were correct as she started to cry, "Save me Kendall," she whimpered. Kendall was already on the move to her. "He's hurting me,"

He sat next to her, "I'm here Katie, I'm here," he cooed into her ear.

"He killed James, Carlos and Logan. He killed them and now he wants to kill you," she didn't notice Kendall or hear him until he embraced her.

"They're not dead, he lied, their alive and in their rooms Katie, I promise." He told his baby sister. He hugged her as best as he could with only one hand and he was relieved when she had stopped crying and went back to a peaceful slumber.

He picked her up and brought her out of the room to his and Logan's room, the brunette already passed out in his own slumber. Kendall placed Katie on his bed and he crawled in next to her, making sure she was secure by him. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Baby Sister. Now and forever."

End of Chapter 31 of Big Time Brotherly Love

And that's a wrap people.

Kendall's alive everyone so don't hate me for it.

I hope all of you keep on reading.

So R&R and have a nice day.

Wait, some fun trivia on this story.

-I originally was gonna have Carlos be the killer, but then I went to Gustavo. I actually had a separate plot all ready but then I remembered Wayne-Wayne and then this story was born.

-Frankie wasn't a part of the plot at first but I decided to put him in and I'm glad I did.

-There wasn't supposed to be pairings but then I remembered that this archive is all about pairings so I put them in. It was supposed to be Kucy, Jamille, Cargan and Jankie, FrankieXJo. But then I made it what it was now. Although Jamille still might come about.

Next Time: Part 2: Test


End file.
